


Cat Queen Returns

by XantiaRiot



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat, Lolita, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 78,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XantiaRiot/pseuds/XantiaRiot
Summary: 現實PARO中，貓化Gilgamesh被普通人類Emiya撿到，然後發生了各式各樣的事之後。……「Emiya！娶我！」「在那之前我跟你差了整整三十歲啊啊啊啊啊！」每天被小蘿莉Gilgamesh強行光源氏的，苦勞命Emiya的故事。不太會寫文案，正式版已經集結出本，詳情請查閱這裡：https://www.doujin.com.tw/books/info/52977
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer





	1. 序章 Cat King Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> 真心警告：  
> 前面還算是很可愛的撿動物回家養的故事，  
> 本篇就是大叔與蘿莉的戀愛物語了，  
> 兩人相差不只二十歲，受不了的人請早日點X。  
>   
> 因為最近的AO3beta事件，來手動增加tag：武漢肺炎、198964、天安門事件、聲援香港、藏港台新疆獨立  
> 

Cat King Arrival

01.  
每天早上運動的河堤上，忽然多了一個紙箱，讓Emiya總有不祥的預感，等到走近的時候，就看到裡頭有隻貓。立坐著，金黃色的皮毛足以稱得上美艷，在背上有一些小小的棕花花紋，是很討喜的模樣。  
他蹲下來，果然看到了麥克筆在箱子上寫著「請帶我回家」。  
但是……那充滿倨傲的眼神，任誰都不敢造次吧。  
何況他暫時也沒有養貓的打算，所以他就離開那個箱子，繼續慢跑去了。  
回來的時候看到路線不同的鄰居──養著三隻大狗，難以想像他怎麼維持那個生活品質跟費用的──，因為會經過同樣的河堤，打招呼的時候，就問了那隻貓的事情。  
「啊──我也有看到喔。大概是因為養起來跟想像中不一樣之類的，所以就丟掉了。」鄰居搔搔後頸。「你很在意的話，可以帶去給獸醫看看，搞不好有注射晶片，可以找到主人吧。像我家這三隻，除了狗牌，我也有打晶片，跑丟了比較好找。」  
「這樣啊……謝謝你。」  
他的運動路線跟通勤路線都會經過這個地方，所以他下班以後，就去找那隻貓。  
果然紙箱還在原地，那隻貓正捲著身子小憩，察覺到他的陰影，就爬起來伸了伸懶腰。  
為了不被咬，Emiya打算抱著整個紙箱去找附近的獸醫診所，結果剛抱起紙箱，這隻貓馬上跳起來，差點抓傷他的臉。而且在他退開後，還兇殘地對他哈氣。  
「……這麼固執嗎？隨便你吧。」Emiya嘆氣之後，回家了。  
然後這幾天他經過那裡的時候，那隻貓仍舊孤零零地躲在紙箱裡，但外表越來越邋遢了，而且他試圖觸碰紙箱的時候，攻擊的力道也變弱了。  
他的鄰居說，貓是很會忍耐的動物，雖然不吃不喝這麼多天，還是會看起來沒什麼問題，不過搞不好已經快死了也不一定。  
所以Emiya這次……乾脆帶了封箱膠帶過去。趁著對方很虛弱的時候直接把箱子封起來帶去找獸醫了。  
當然這隻貓發現自己被「綁架」的時候，也沒有放棄抵抗，箱子裡一直傳來搔抓聲跟哈氣聲，Emiya只能祈禱紙箱夠堅固，可以撐到他找獸醫的時候。

02.  
向獸醫說明過情況，診所裡的獸醫馬上全都聚集過來，全副武裝，並準備好一管麻醉藥，對他說明：像這樣的棄貓可能不會放棄原主人回來找他的希望，所以才會這麼難抓，他們等一下一開紙箱，會先用麻醉讓他動彈不得，再吊點滴補充他的水分跟鹽分，這段時間會幫他做晶片掃描，然後視結果看要他帶回去還是寄放在這裡。  
後面進行得很順利，他們注射了足夠的麻醉藥，讓他在吊點滴期間繼續安分接受注射，就對他的身體進行檢查──脫水、營養不足、目前看起來沒有跳蚤與寄生蟲，最重要的是：沒有晶片。他們注定找不到主人，Emiya得決定讓貓留在這裡等待有人收養數日後，送到收容所，還是由他帶回家。當然，除了點滴跟麻醉的費用外，待在獸醫院期間的費用他得支付一半。  
Emiya嘆口氣，看來他得養隻貓了，幸好那棟公寓不禁止養寵物。  
問過點滴大概還要吊多久之後，他就先離開，趕在寵物用品店打烊前，把東西買齊了:貓砂盆、貓砂、水盆、食盆、指甲剪、貓抓板、外出籠，當然還有罐頭──這小傢伙在河堤那裏挨餓受凍了那麼久，先給他吃幾天罐頭還在容許範圍內。  
帶回家裡布置好以後，覺得養貓好像也沒那麼難嘛，反正就是跟人一樣，滿足基本需求就好了。接著他又拎著外出籠去領貓了。  
獸醫似乎很有心得，麻醉的時間比點滴的時間還要長一點，讓他順利把貓放進外出籠。結帳時，獸醫提醒他，一旦貓開始可以動之後，可能會變得非常難處理，他得有耐心才能和這種有過前主人的貓相處融洽。  
不知道為什麼就養起貓的Emiya也只能愣愣點頭，然後問了很多養貓的知識以後，就帶著貓回去了。  
回家時，他小心地把貓放在食盆跟水盆旁邊，墊著獸醫給他的尿布。  
直到這時候他才注意到，原來他是有項圈的。項圈上沒有什麼特殊標記，只寫著一行字：Gilgamesh。  
「Gilgamesh嗎？那我以後就這樣叫你了。你應該不介意我偶爾叫你Gil吧？」Emiya對著睜著眼睛的貓自言自語──貓被麻醉後以後眼睛並不會閉上，雖然有點恐怖，但看久也習慣了，何況替他把毛摸順了，Gilgamesh還是有幾分當初見面時的可愛的。

03.  
三天後，Emiya收回前言，Gilgaemesh一點都不可愛，簡直是惡魔。  
Gilgamesh一旦可以動之後，Emiya就開了罐頭給他，雖然這隻貓乖乖吃了東西喝了水，但是吃完就在他家裡大聲吵鬧，在房子走來走去，看到紗窗就撲上去，想要把窗戶弄開跑出去──這裡可是五樓啊！Emiya趕緊把他抓下來，然後把所有的窗戶都關了起來，免得破壞了紗窗他還要賠償房東。  
接著這隻貓氣得到處亂抓門板，而且很聰明，看見上下型的握把，就開始跳上跳下，想把握把按開，把門打開，因為這公寓只有他的寢室和廁所是從裏面上鎖的，所以Emiya乾脆鎖住了所有的門，尤其是廚房。  
他現在才知道養貓有多難搞，因為Gilgamesh發現自己逃出這裡的希望都破滅以後，開始跳上置物櫃、桌子、茶几，想把所有的東西都推下去──雖然不是全部，但已經跟全部差不多了！  
後來Gilgamesh似乎對貓砂的種類不滿意，一邊上廁所一邊大聲嚎叫，還在貓砂盆裡扒了好久的砂，讓他不知道到底要在什麼時候把他抱起來──Gilgamesh現在完全不讓他碰，一碰就是一爪，明明麻醉時醫生剪了指甲，怎麼抓起來還能這麼痛！  
後來夜深了，Emiya也累了，洗澡之前開個罐頭讓Gil又吃了一頓後，他就進房睡覺了，為了能隨時聽到這小惡魔的動靜，他把臥室收拾之後，就沒把門關上。  
──方便了這小王八蛋尿在他床上。  
他清晨一聞到味道就被驚醒，跑去貓砂盆一看根本沒有使用過的痕跡，這小惡魔根本是故意的，結果他只能放棄當天早上的運動，全心在清洗棉被上──幸好他獨居多年，家事技能點得夠高，洗衣間常備小蘇打粉才勉強逃過一劫。  
然後想抓那隻小惡魔來打屁股的時候，對方又開始在食盆旁邊走來走去。  
Emiya只好認栽，再次開了罐頭餵他。  
因為這起事故，他想說大概是Gilgamesh真恨透這款貓砂吧，所以把舊的貓砂拿去獸醫那裡寄賣，去寵物用品店又買了另外一種，再衝回家用最快的速度換掉。  
這次Gilgamesh似乎真的滿意了，一句不吭就上了廁所，再大聲嚎叫讓他清理貓砂盆。

04.  
解決貓砂盆的問題後，Emiya陸陸續續開的罐頭也沒了，他就按照獸醫指示，隔了一段時間才換成一般飼料，結果這個小惡魔竟然把、食盆、打、翻、了！打翻了還一臉「是你給的東西太難吃」的模樣，Emiya簡直瞠目結舌。  
他是沒有買到最好的無穀飼料，隨便挑了一款室內貓配方而已，這貨也太挑剔了吧！  
把撒翻的飼料掃一掃，他又補充了一次，然後指著那個碗，對他說：「現在寵物用品店已經關門了，你愛吃不吃，就只有這個可以吃。想要我買更好的，只能等明天我下班才有！」  
Gilgamesh對著他嚎叫幾聲，又去抓紙箱了──這幾天他發現的，他買錯貓抓板了，這小子對紙製品情有獨鍾，所以他的紙箱全都遭殃了。不過Emiya已經放棄糾正這行為了。  
只要Gilgamesh不要去尿床，一切好談。  
就算隔天早上起來，又要掃一次食盆，也一樣。  
因為放了就會被打翻，也感覺不出來他有吃的跡象，Emiya乾脆就不放了，反正有水喝就能活嘛，而且這小渾蛋明顯不高級的飼料不吃。  
在電梯前遇到養狗的鄰居，對方聽了他的埋怨，笑了。「聽起來本來很受寵的貓嘛，你就當作撿了隻落難少爺回來供著吧。久了他心軟了，自然就變可愛了。」  
「我現在只覺得他根本就是個來破壞我的生活的惡魔。」Emiya埋怨道。  
「那你要把他放回獸醫那賭運氣嗎？」鄰居問，又壞心地補上一句。「一直換主人的貓狗只會變得越來越難養喔。」  
「……讓我考慮一下。」  
對方用力拍了下他的背。「考慮什麼啊？這種越難搞的，以後就越撒嬌，你就當作在泡妹吧，熟了就沒問題了啦！」  
「啊啊，希望如此。」  
不過在他終於買了無穀飼料回來的時候，房裡安靜得有點可怕。  
他開了燈，檢查了一圈，才發現通往洗衣房的門，在他早上收被子時，忘了關好。  
Gilgamesh像陣旋風，就這麼來了又走了。

05.  
後來幾天運動跟通勤的時候，也沒有看到那隻金色的小惡魔了。  
雖然擔心，但是日子要過，而且──家裡這不就清靜了嗎？  
只是──不知道為什麼，他除了把那包Gilgamesh弄翻過的飼料拿去捐給診所，感謝他們這陣子的幫忙，還有把食盆跟水盆清空以外，他就沒有動力繼續清下去了。  
Gilgamesh這幾天當然不是沒有可愛的時候。  
他常常在沙發上、窗台上、餐廳的椅子上窩成一團，倨傲的眼神這時候會流露一股哀傷。連背影都能看得出來他的思念。  
所以Gilgamesh的逃離，他沒有很意外，不如說，丟掉他的人可能也住在這附近吧？希望他與Gilgamesh重逢的時候，不要再把對方丟掉了。  
結果有天工作到一半，一支不認識的電話打了進來。  
他接起來，認出來是之前診所的獸醫之一，對方說話時有點遲疑，背景有著貓狗吵鬧的聲音。「Emiya先生，請問……你家的那隻貓還在嗎？」  
Emiya有點嚇了一跳，還是照實回答：「……前幾天從我家跑走了，怎麼了嗎？」  
「我受雇來收容所執行安樂死，看到籠子裡，有隻跟你帶來的貓很像的貓，脖子上有項圈。我問了收容所的人，他說那是寵物回收車在路上捉到的，因為有項圈，就當作不要的寵物帶回來了。你要不要過來確認一下？」獸醫向他說明道。「這邊因為流浪貓狗跟被拋棄的寵物很多，提供收養的期限很短，你最好有空就過來確認，那你要來嗎？」  
「……我會找時間過去看看，謝謝你告訴我。」  
「不客氣，我也會通知收容所的人員，請他們暫時留著這隻貓──不管是來收養或者來、安樂死的。」  
兩人客套了一下，電話就掛了。  
Emiya嘆口氣，繼續工作。  
雖然他的態度如此曖昧，仍是一下班就過去收容所了。向櫃檯人員解釋以後，對方如釋重負。「原來那位獸醫說的是真的啊，如果是你家走失的貓就太好了……我們這裡每天都要執行安樂死，如果不堅強起來，就做不來這份工作呢。」

06.  
Emiya一眼就把Gilgamesh認出來了，就算毛皮髒得亂七八糟也一樣，而且眼神裡的倨傲仍在，只是這是一名受了傷的王者，仍舊強撐著破了洞的自尊，不肯放下最後的驕傲。  
他自己把籠子的門打開，半跪下來，「我們回家吧。Gil。」  
Gilgamesh很有威嚴地從籠子裡走出來，跳進他懷裡，發出長長的一聲貓叫聲。  
Emiya隨著收容所人員回到前台進行認領登記，期間Gilgamesh只是窩在他的左手，悶不吭聲。  
完成登記手續後，收容所人員又告訴他一些關於收養寵物的法律，請他務必執行後，就放他回去了。  
回家的路上，Gilgamesh一直在斷斷續續叫著，好像在哭，又好像在質問。  
Emiya只能挑好的事情安慰他。「貓砂還給你留著，我買了新的無穀飼料……偶爾有好事也可以給你吃罐頭……還是你今天就想吃？要不要給你洗個澡？這樣你看起來就比以前威嚴多了……」  
一邊說一邊走，又帶去給同一家診所了。那裏的獸醫聽了經過也鬆了一口氣。「幸好您是相當負責的主人呢，這年頭太多人看著漂亮就養了，等到發現照顧貓狗也很花時間之後，就隨便丟掉，我們每次去幫忙執行安樂死，心理壓力也很大……」  
然後就是Gilgamesh的慘叫時間──因為Emiya幫他預約了一次藥浴，免得他在收容所染病卻沒發現，順便把他洗回當初看到的那樣，王者一般的貓。  
嗯，診所附屬的美容中心是達成了他的要求，只是被他抱起來時，就用屁股對著大家，死不出來了。Emiya又軟聲哄了他幾句，結帳以後，回去診所櫃台，買了三天份的罐頭，就一手拎著罐頭，一手抱著貓回家了。  
回家的時候又碰到那個養狗的鄰居，正帶著狗從外頭回來。「哎，你們幾個……真是的！你等我一下，我先把他們扔進去！」然後他就真的把狗都扔進了家裡，關上門，才過來跟他搭話。「很漂亮的貓啊。大概是真的嫌照顧太麻煩，才把他扔了。不過這種的，養熟了很親的。你怎麼找回來的？」他這幾天也聽說了貓自己跑掉的事了。  
Emiya把經過講了一遍，對方點點頭。「你改天帶他去打晶片好了，這樣被抓到也不會馬上就安樂死，會先連絡你。他現在聽起來蠻安份的，你就繼續養著吧，貓狗就是這點好，你對他好，他一定對你好得比親人還親。」  
「希望如此吧。」Emiya遲疑說。

07.  
鄰居沒講錯，養熟了的貓狗真的能比親人還親。  
Gilgamesh當天晚上睡覺就睡到他臉上去了，第一次有被寵物謀殺的錯覺，最後他把睡昏的Gilgamesh塞進自己臂彎就繼續睡了。  
被Gilgamesh叫起床的時候還正好是運動前：幫他換吃的、清個貓砂盆，再換個衣服就可以出去了，結果這隻小惡魔還拼命想跟他出去，回來的時候也是一直想鑽出去。  
去跟獸醫諮詢以後，對方建議他買條背帶式遛繩，讓他習慣背帶以後，就可以帶著他一起去運動，不過在這之前，要先打齊預防針，還有做好防蚤對策。  
所以又是一次驚天動地之後，Emiya終於幫他打齊了預防針，注射了晶片，項圈的背面也刻了自己的聯絡方式，刻意買了一條金色的背帶給Gilgamesh出門用。Gilgamesh也不像獸醫說的，需要什麼習慣的時間，直接就跟著他小快步出門了，而且永遠走在他前面，宛如真的王出巡一般。  
而且碰到其他的動物──多半是狗──，也會毫不猶豫地哈氣回去，搞得Emiya不但要把Gilgamesh抱起來還要跟對方道歉。  
尤其是碰到那個養狗的鄰居──三隻狗看見他就很想聞聞看，Gilgamesh則頻頻哈氣，一副隨時露爪子的模樣。  
搞得Emiya在河堤上運動時像在跑酷──遠遠看到有人牽著動物，他就要抱著Gilgamesh滑下河堤，繼續走到與上面的人錯身而過時，再抱起Gilgamesh爬回上面的堤岸。雖然這樣一來，本來從跑步變成散步的他，也算是有運動到了啦……  
現在每天上班或出門前，Gilgamesh會自己過來蹭一蹭再離開，好像知道他遲早會回來一樣；回來的時候就蹭得比較久了，從腳開始一路往上蹭，最後在他臉上舔一舔，才縮回他腿上，讓他能好好吃飯或看電視。  
只要他在家裡，Gilgamesh只要不碰到水，就會跟著他走來走去，好奇他在做什麼、吃什麼，東聞聞西聞聞，但是告訴他不要吃就會乖乖在旁邊。這導致Emiya養成了上廁所跟洗澡都不關門的習慣──否則Gilgamesh會在外面叫到天荒地老，好像自己被拋棄了一樣，不管講了多少次他只是在洗澡或上廁所都沒用。  
到了睡覺時間，Gilgamesh就會跟著他趴到枕頭上，自己圈好了，懶洋洋地跟他喵一聲，才閉上眼睛。  
Emiya也習慣摸摸他的頭才闔上眼睛睡覺，然後終於覺得──  
幸好這個金色的小惡魔選了他，因為感覺──很幸福。  
（完）190416

Jealous Kills a Cat  
因為Emiya的生活比較孤僻的關係，所以他從來沒發現一件很驚天動地的大事。  
要直到有一天晚上，上司約喝酒以後，他和一位同事想要繼續討論最近合作的專案，所以揮別了大家續攤的邀約，去了離居酒屋最近的，Emiya的公寓。  
上樓之前，Emiya已經向對方說明過，家裡有養貓，所以可能會比較亂，看見他也不要急著想摸──那孩子喜歡外出，可是討厭被碰。  
同事笑著說沒關係，看著他小心翼翼地開鎖，蹲下來把門推開一條縫，馬上就扔下公事包，抱起了差點就竄出公寓的Gilgamesh。「真是的，怎麼教都教不聽，散步時間分明就是早上來著……啊，你先進去吧。不好意思，進去先右轉去廁所洗個手，我會幫你把包包拿去客廳放著。」  
然後顧著撿自己包包跟鎖門進屋的Emiya，完全沒注意到，懷裡的貓實在安分得過了頭。  
把Gilgamesh放下之後，他拎著兩人的公事包，把客廳收拾一下，請同事先在沙發坐一下，自己會在廚房洗個手就端茶過來。然後不忘叮嚀同事：他養的貓很活潑好動，但是不喜歡被摸，如果他靠過來聞聞他是無所謂，但千萬不要以為那是可以摸的意思。  
得到同事的應和，Emiya安心地洗完手以後，找出托盤跟茶壺杯子，接著從冰箱拿出大茶壺，把裡頭的麥茶倒進小茶壺裡，端著東西就出來了。  
一出來就看見Gilgamesh越過桌子，跑過來對他喵喵叫。  
「那是我同事，他來我們家商量事情。」Emiya隨口吩咐一句，就把東西放到桌上，請同事隨意，順帶，很不好意思地道歉：「獨居久了，就習慣跟Gil、我家的貓說幾句話……看起來很奇怪吧？」  
「還好啦，養了貓貓狗狗，難免會這樣嘛。」同事體貼地端了麥茶喝了口，然後就跟他聊起這次的專案了。  
期間Gilgamesh在屋子裡走來走去，還不停喵喵叫，同事問他這樣正常嗎？Emiya都會擺擺手。「他每次散步完回家就是這樣，別理他。要是他上廁所了，你覺得味道不舒服再跟我說就好。我剛才看過了，他的水跟食盆都還夠用。」  
所以他們兩個都很放心地繼續聊，直到──  
「Gilgamesh──！」  
遠在同事反應過來以前，Emiya就跳起來，用趕電車的矯捷身手，把貓扔進了公寓深處，然後從櫃子裡翻出除臭噴罐跟濕巾，順手扯過桌上的衛生紙，開始──幫同事被尿了的公事包收拾殘局。  
貓尿很少，但是夠臭了，而且公事包都是皮製的，所以他先擦乾了尿，才拿酵素噴劑噴了濕巾按在上面，想辦法先把味道除掉一點。  
同事這時候才反應過來。「你的貓……該不會……」  
「啊啊……抱歉，我剛才應該盯著他的，之後我幫你把包包送洗，還是賠你一個新的？這個包包多少錢？備用品的話，我先拿我的機能包借你用……」  
總之，真是好久沒體會過的兵荒馬亂了。  
還感覺特別丟臉，Gilgamesh真是被他給寵壞了。  
最後去倉庫拿了自己換包包之前的筆電包給同事用，說好了之後乾脆賠他一個新的，剛好時間也晚了，就讓同事先回去了。  
走之前還不忘拿滾筒給同事，把身上可能沾上的貓毛滾一滾。  
幸虧這位同事是個不錯的人，沒有跟他計較太多，只是笑著說：「以前姊姊也養過貓，嘛，也算是有心理準備了啦。你家的貓大概是那種地盤意識很強的類型吧，那我就先告辭了。」  
──畢竟，在這段期間，從洗衣間那邊傳來的嚎聲，簡直要翻天了。  
只差沒土下座把同事送出門之後，Emiya嘆口氣，先留著客廳的混亂不管，逕自去了洗衣間，把門開條縫，足夠他跟Gilgamesh互瞪。  
「你知不知道你幹了什麼啊！」  
「喵──」  
「那是別人的東西耶！」  
「喵、喵──」  
「你給我繼續在這裡反省，小渾蛋，我客廳還沒收呢。」  
「喵喵喵喵喵──」  
Emiya才不理他，關了門就回去了。他昨天才收過衣服，有辦法就在洗衣機裡尿尿啊！  
任由Gilgamesh在洗衣間嚎到他終於收拾了客廳，還有煩惱了一下，決定乾脆扔了同事的公事包──都要賠人家一個了，自己這個留下來未免有點雞肋。而且他又不想把Gilgamesh尿過的東西留在家裡，要是讓這傢伙以為全家都是他的沙盆就糟了。  
所以細心用報紙跟塑膠袋把公事包包好，掛在門後，提醒自己在該丟的日子拿出去丟之後，才把洗衣間的門打開。「你鬧夠了沒？」  
「喵！」Gilgamesh像是兇了他一聲，然後順著旁邊的架子跟櫃子，一下就跳到他身上，開始在他的臉頰、耳朵上蹭來蹭去。  
「……」Emiya仰天嘆息。方便了Gilgamesh蹭他的脖子。  
最後他把意猶未盡的Gilgamesh抓下來，回寢室去了。「我要洗澡，我不理你這個根本沒在反省的小渾蛋了……」  
說歸說，睡覺的時候，他還是沒把Gilgamesh鎖在外頭：這小子太鬧騰，他是真的鬧怕了。  
結果今天的Gilgamesh一直要趴到他胸膛上，被他抓下來不知道多少次了還是不屈不撓的，搞得Emiya差點想把他扔下床──雖然體重還在標準範圍內，但是這小子已經給他養胖了，壓在胸口挺沉的。  
最後他乾脆翻身側躺，Gilgamesh馬上鑽進他胸前的被子底下，開始滿意地打呼嚕。  
聽著那安閒的呼嚕聲，Emiya也只能認了。  
「……都不知道說什麼好了。……晚安。」  
「喵──」你還是什麼都不懂，果然是笨貓。  
真是沒有本王就不行呢！  
（完）190707 

  
註腳：學者：貓咪眼中的你只是隻巨貓  
https://dq.yam.com/post.php?id=1498


	2. 本篇01.

00.  
早上出門還守在門口，晚上回來已經奄奄一息了。  
Emiya沒有遲疑就抱去了獸醫院，對方診斷之後猶豫異常。  
「……就算急救可能也只是徹夜給予痛苦，卻沒有幫上忙。」  
這樣的話，不是第一次聽過了。  
Gil硬要靠過來依賴他的行為，讓他最後選擇了回家。  
不知道什麼時候會閉眼，Emiya抱著他，徹夜不眠。  
然後左手小指側的手掌邊被狠狠咬了一口，Gil就搖著尾巴走遠了。  
他醒過來，只覺得懷裡的……又冷又硬。  
Emiya至少還記得請假，發呆到過午才帶去委託火化。  
帶回來的小小罐子不知道如何是好，擱在客廳可以天天看著。  
如此，過了九年。

01.  
庫夫林在河堤上跟一個小孩擦肩而過時沒有什麼想法，是他家的狗很有想法。  
當女孩子露出了排斥的樣子，他才給了人家一個正眼。  
精緻得……不像人偶，但是只有人偶才能擁有那麼端正的臉蛋……才對。  
上挑的眼角跟杏仁般瞳孔，眉眼間的神態讓他覺得莫名眼熟，卻說不上來。  
總之先把自家大狗往後拉扯，和人家道個歉。  
「……是你啊。」那個小女孩忽然伸手拍拍最興奮的大狗──明明上了年紀了開始沉靜下來，怎麼今天變得這麼激動──抬頭直視他。「還是養了這麼多狗呢。」  
「──你認識我？」庫夫林百思不解，他都不可能忘記畢生見過的美女了，這麼水靈靈的小蘿莉他怎麼可能沒印象？而且還背著小學書包，他什麼時候認識這樣的女孩子卻想不起來在哪裡見過？  
尤其是，這年紀的小蘿莉多半愛笑，可是眼前這位小小姐端著臉，眼神顯得格外銳利。「嗯？嗯，算是認識吧。」  
庫夫林更加摸不著頭腦，為什麼是用這種曖昧的態度加以肯定。想要追問的時候，對方已經提出疑問了。  
「既然你在這裡運動……那Emiya還住你家隔壁嗎？」  
「啊──所以你是他的親戚嗎？」庫夫林恍然大悟，那傢伙明明很有桃花運嘛！這麼一個小蘿莉的媽媽一定也是美女！他拒絕相信Emiya認識的是小蘿莉的爸爸。「你有事要找他嗎？對了，你為什麼會自己一個來？你媽媽呢？」  
小蘿莉對他皺眉，最後只是說：「我想找他，你能幫我帶路嗎？」  
「這個倒是無所謂……他最近多半比較晚回來，在他回來前你先去我家裡坐坐吧？」庫夫林嘻嘻哈哈不疑有他，拖著大狗們就開始帶路。  
「他為什麼會晚回來？」小女孩好像著急知道他的事，對庫夫林有些親暱的搭訕不加理會。  
「嗯──聽說是公司的事之類的，反正不是為了那個。」他伸出小指頭彎兩下。「以前還沒感覺，不過，怎麼說呢，那傢伙還真是刻苦清貧啊──」  
他沒注意到女孩的眼角放鬆下來。  
他們抵達公寓的時候，女孩還刻意看了看門牌，然後就跟上腳步進了電梯。  
在電梯裡女孩似乎有些煩躁不安，一直瞪著燈號。  
庫夫林才開始察覺一絲違和感：照Emiya的個性，就算認識了這小蘿莉一家子，也不至於讓小蘿莉一看見他就知道自己是誰，所以……  
叮一聲，電梯門開了，一臉雖不蠢萌但很美麗的小蘿莉盯著他看，好像他不先踏出去，他就不肯走一樣。庫夫林覺得這麼小一個孩子也不可能做什麼，就把人領到Emiya家門前。  
叮咚叮咚，沒有應，庫夫林說：「果然還沒回來，去我那裏坐坐吧。」  
那女孩看著那三隻狗，雖然伸手又拍了拍最年長的狗狗，還是堅持道：「再等一下下。」  
他也覺得自己先回去，放著一個女孩子在這裡等也不好，就說：「那我們再等等吧。」  
不過過了一陣子，他靈光乍現，依照那傢伙的個性，有可能會讓一個小孩子自己找路過來，又不會事先準備好在家等他嗎？  
斜眼瞥過去，小女孩靜靜地站在那裏，背靠牆，卻沒有抵上去，看著走廊外頭的眼神很平靜，好像他已經很習慣等待了。庫夫林絕對不相信這個年紀的小孩，這個樣子叫平均水準，可是他又不知道怎麼開口，這孩子的話很少，又不愛笑，還不提自己的事，萬一等一下這孩子先回去了，他要怎麼告訴Emiya？  
說起來，我還沒有問過名字呢──  
電梯門在庫夫林胡思亂想的時候開了，然後光是探出一個身影，那孩子跑得甚至能比他家的狗還快。  
「Emiya！是EmiyaEmiyaEmiya！Emiya你終於回來了！為什麼下班回來要這麼久！」  
等等！這跟剛才那位小小姐是同一個人嗎！  
庫夫林當場傻掉。  
Emiya也是。  
他才剛出電梯轉過身，一個素未謀面的小女孩，一個完全沒聽過的聲音，就這樣撲上來，死抱著不放，還一直Emiya長Emiya短……就算說是私生女好了，他非常堅信自己沒有留下這種爛攤子給人添麻煩！  
可是一個活生生的小蘿莉正在纏著他不放也是事實。  
他都看見還站在自家門口的庫夫林完全僵硬的身影了。  
「那個……我們認識嗎？」  
不問還好，一問小女生馬上眼眶盈淚。「你不認得我了！你怎麼可以忘掉我！」  
「可是我……」真的沒見過你嘛。因為小女生激動的樣子太可憐，他一時失語。  
Emiya還在驚惶猶豫的時候，小女生才忽然想起什麼，一把抓起他的左手掌咬下去。  
「這樣你總認得了吧！」握著他的手，那雙美目滴溜溜地轉。  
曾幾何時他與這樣的眼睛朝夕相對……Emiya背脊發麻，懷念而酸澀，恐怖一瞬變成不敢置信，當被咬過的地方變成被輕輕舔過，他的另一隻手按住單薄的肩膀。「回去說。」  
「喵。」  
已經覺得有古怪，朝他們靠過來的庫夫林也僵住了：這孩子學貓叫怎麼會叫得這麼像！  
兩個大男人也不知道自己怎麼跟對方搭話後解散的，反正庫夫林眼睛最後捕捉到的是，那孩子舉起右掌如貓肢空揮，然後斜著眼睛，笑著對他又「喵──」了一聲。  
他回自己租處就腳軟，坐在玄關抱著狗發抖。  
這世界太可怕了我想回火星！  
Emiya當然沒空管他，差點就忘了脫鞋了哪來的空閒？縱是如此，也沒有換拖鞋放包包的餘裕，當對方安安靜靜打量房間，就從容坐在沙發上靠著扶手以後，他就追過去蹲跪著，把人用力抱緊。  
「你不叫我Gil了。」懷裡的聲音帶著委屈。  
「我夢到你死了。」Emiya都快哭了，嬌養的貓沒幾年就一夜暴卒，他愧疚了這麼久心裡還是難過。  
「那個…唉唷，可是可以這樣見面嘛……我又沒怪你。」小小的雙手把他的頭連著脖子一道搓搓揉揉。「沒辦法的事情就是沒辦法嘛。」  
「我都沒送到你最後一程。」  
「你有送啊，不然你怎麼還記得我咬你哪裡？反正我嚥下最後一口氣的樣子，沒什麼好看的。」小臉蛋蹭蹭。「你記得我就好。我本來還擔心你忘了我了。」  
「你逼我養你的……我怎麼會忘。」Emiya一臉心疼，鬆開他開始摸頭。「……怎麼就變成女孩子了？」  
Gil可愛的嘴角勾起來，神態像極了以前那張天生的神秘的貓臉。「可愛的東西比較吃香，我現在這樣大家都捨不得兇我。」  
Emiya這才拉開了更加適當的距離：只有纖細的眉眼間帶著殘留的獸性，棕色的長髮、小巧的鼻尖、薄薄的嘴唇……連耳朵都染著淡淡的粉紅色。Gil在這年紀就已經是個美人胚子了，大抵是無論男女都要嘆息一聲：「這長大了還得了。」  
「你現在過得好嗎？怎麼會自己一個跑過來？」Emiya站起來想泡茶轉移注意力，剛才實在太激動了，一回神就有點不好意思。「我去泡茶。」  
「我自己買了地圖，研究了好幾天，才跑過來的。」Gil滑倒在沙發上，伸著懶腰，磨蹭背部。「媽媽不能知道吧？知道了他一定不會讓我過來。」  
Emiya糾結到水滾開了才決定不繼續這話題，他雖然對人家母親很抱歉可是，Gil到現在還記得他，他高興都來不及。「……我陪你回去道歉吧。剛才怎麼會跟庫夫林在一起？」  
「這附近路又變了，我過河之後就不會走，剛好碰到他在運動就帶我過來。當年那群笨狗只剩下一隻了，他真的很喜歡笨狗耶。」Gil在沙發上滾過來又翻過去，最後趴著看他動作。  
Emiya正要轉身馬上轉了回去。「裙子拉好！」  
「哼──跟媽媽一樣囉嗦。」聽聲音就知道他跳下沙發了。Emiya安心地捧著東西轉過來，放任他到處看看碰碰：跟以前一樣，散步回來，把自己舔一舔就要到處巡一巡才能安分。「我說要穿褲子他又不讓我穿。」  
「你穿裙子比較好看。」他說這話時發自內心。  
「穿什麼都一樣──」Gil把家裡繞了一圈，差點要往後走到Emiya房間裡的時候被他叫回來。  
「別進我房間，你是女孩子了。」Emiya看著他鼓臉頰的時候真是心情複雜。  
「好囉嗦。」Gil一坐下就躺到他腿上去了。「Emiya人家不要燙的。」  
他還不懂他家的貓嗎？「牛奶，冰塊，自己加。」  
「我就知道Emiya最喜歡我了。」Gil喜孜孜地自己調了茶開始喝。「Emiya現在還是不讓女孩子進房間噢？」  
Emiya捧著茶，心情複雜地看著Gil一如往常黏在他左右──無論左邊還是右邊，只要能黏著他就蹭哪邊。「一開始就是因為你的關係。」  
「你果然帶女孩子回來就不安好心。」  
「自從你會不分男女在人家包包衣服上搞破壞，我還敢帶人回來嗎？」Emiya下意識吐槽。  
「不喜歡，不理我，壞人！」  
「人家想討好你，你就沒一個給過好臉色。」  
「我只要Emiya陪而已！」  
Emiya真的不管怎樣，都沒辦法否認這個一點都不像Gilgamesh，漂亮得令人精神一振的蘿莉是他家的貓。這種自來熟、這種親暱感、這種舉手投足……「你這樣，家裡不會困擾嗎？」  
「就說了大家都捨不得兇我嘛。」Gil放下空杯子又來蹭他。「而且我也會打架──哎呀，我沒有往脖子以上的部位揍呦。我也沒有咬人家。我只有動手動腳而已。」  
「你到底跟多少人打過架了？不對，你到底打架幾次了啊？為什麼這麼熟練？」Emiya錯愕到先把杯子放下來，才開始逼問。  
「找我麻煩的男生啊。」Gil很自然地一揚脖子。「沒事拉我頭髮掀我裙子，當然欠揍，大人都會說人家道歉就好了──我說那現在我打人了我也道歉了，為什麼不對他們說教，要對我說教不可以打人？先動手的是他們不是我吧？」  
「……現在呢？」  
「沒人煩我。本來還有人說要當我小弟，我都說討厭趕走了。」  
「你就這樣沒朋友了？」  
「怎樣算是朋友呀？」  
Emiya在理性分崩離析之前，想起大家都期待孩子自然而然學會，可是這孩子……  
要他接著罵？他捨得才怪！  
「都已經當了人就……像是人家對你笑的話，就對他笑一笑，就算他對你做了什麼壞事，你也看起來……比較無辜。其他事情就這樣慢慢學吧。」雖然已經打到讓人家勸的程度，Emiya還是不太高興那些死小孩欺負Gil。  
他覺得他家Gil再可愛也不會故意欺負他、玩到他翻臉好嗎？  
「當人好煩。」Gil嘆了一口氣就繼續蹭他。「算了有Emiya就好。」  
「話不是這樣說的吧、那個……所以你現在叫什麼？」Emiya換了個話題。  
「什麼叫什麼？人家就是Gilgamesh呀。」  
「我是說你的雙親給的名字。」  
「不告訴你！」Gil還整個人往他身上撲，擺明了不讓他去碰自己的書包。「不用知道那個也沒關係嘛！」  
Emiya被他順勢壓倒在沙發上，還繼續蹭來蹭去……只差沒舔他但是，被一個小女生按倒在沙發上這樣那樣……已經很刺激Emiya了。  
「──停。」他按住小小的肩膀把人推起來，坐起來的時候，Gil還眨眨眼，像是睡到一半被吵醒似的。  
「喵？」  
「以後這樣太親密了，不行。」得了便宜還賣乖……這態度真的是他疼愛的貓沒錯，可是，但是，然而，現在他是人家的女兒了。絕對不可以想幹嘛就幹嘛。  
Gil甩掉他的手又撲上來。「那種事管他的──」  
「不要任性──」  
「以前我這樣你都說好的！」  
「我是勉強答應你的！」  
「才怪你天天在我全身上下摸來摸去摸得很開心！」  
「不要用這張臉蛋講這種話！」  
「所以我只講給你聽嘛！」  
兩個人你來我往翻來覆去都是這些話，一直磨到了Emiya看看天色，覺得夠晚了。「我送你回去。」  
還黏在他身上的Gil也看看外頭，嘟著嘴爬起來，順手整理儀容，揹上書包就去穿鞋了。  
Emiya鬆了一口氣，帶上必要的東西跟著出門了。  
只是他沒問到Gil的地址，他只說過橋的路他知道怎麼走，Emiya只能順著他，帶他往橋那邊走。路上變了很多，以前雖然看不出來，但是Gil對於這些改變非常在意，不只腳步輕飄飄的，連注意力都不太集中，Emiya無可奈何只能牽著他的手。「亂跑很危險的。」  
「知道啦，哎，這裡的氣味變了，啊，原來他把樹砍掉了。」  
「你這樣要走上很久才能到家，乖，認真點。」Emiya輕輕把Gil往自己身邊拉。  
「喵喵喵。」  
兩個人一起過了橋，看著夕陽幾乎沒入地平線，Emiya又開了口：「你現在日子怎麼樣？」  
「嗯──爸爸跟你一樣每天工作，媽媽在家照顧家裡，他們都很疼我。」Gil的語氣有點惆悵。「可是我只想要Emiya疼我。」  
「有人疼不好嗎？」  
「不是喜歡的人疼你也沒用。」Gil一臉早熟。  
Emiya覺得心情複雜。「你不喜歡現在的父母嗎？」  
「沒有你喜歡。」Gil握了握他的手。「他們一直把我當成可愛的女孩子在養，我明明不是那樣。」  
聽到這句話，連他都沉默了。  
他們不知不覺過了橋，走了一小段路，來到十字路口，越過兩次斑馬線，然後Emiya低聲說：「Gil是他們唯一的女兒吧？」  
「嗯。」  
「那就好好跟他們說吧？對父母來說，沒有比讓孩子開開心心的、更重要的事了。」  
「嗯。我家從這邊過去很快就到了，明天見？」  
「明天見。路上小心。」  
Emiya回家想到至少要跟庫夫林道謝，畢竟那孩子說自己途中迷了路嘛。  
「你你你你……你真的相信他是……那個？」他帶了一手啤酒過去，對方乾了兩瓶才有心情說話。  
「嗯，畢竟沒有欺騙我的理由吧？而且很多小細節都對得上……」  
「你說是就是吧。」庫夫林把手裡這罐又一口飲盡，打開第三罐的時候問：「你沒問過他為什麼來找你嗎？」  
「今天都忙著激動了，沒有問到那裏，他現在也過得很好，就只是為了見我才來找我吧？」Emiya又想起什麼似的喃喃自語：「雖然我今天沒問到他的名字，也不知道他住哪裡……」  
「那樣……不覺得哪裡很奇怪嗎？」  
「他說他明天還要來，我再問問看吧。總之，謝謝你，他說他過河之後就迷路了。嗯，不覺得很像他會做的事嗎？我也跟你說過了吧？他只要走樓梯就會認不得路……」  
「在你這個醉鬼開始炫耀你家的貓之前給我滾回去。」  
隔天他努力把工作早點結束之後趕回家，果然看到Gil蹲在門口，下一秒就朝自己飛撲過來。「Emiya！EmiyaEmiyaEmiya回來了！」  
……原本安靜得像畫，一瞬間鮮活起來的小蘿莉真是太可愛了！  
Emiya忍不住露出微笑。「嗯，久等了。」  
今天除了茶之外他還拿了餅乾糖果出來，Gil小小口地啃著，還沒著地的雙腿一前一後地晃著。  
「那個……Gil，你的爸媽幫你取了什麼名字？」  
「我不要說。」那雙大眼睛變得水汪汪的。「我一直是Gil不好嗎？」  
Emiya忍不住伸出手摸摸頭安撫他。「我不是這個意思……不知道你現在的名字，會讓我覺得很不安……就好像不知道你哪天又會忽然消失了。」  
Gil黏上他，磨蹭著。「我就是不想要那樣，才會變成這樣回來找你嘛，這樣就可以一直在一起了。」  
明明應該是很溫馨的時刻，Emiya卻有種不好的預感。  
嗯，就像是，第一次帶Gilgamesh回來的第一個晚上那樣，或者是他過幾天買了無穀乾糧回家時那樣……  
「你說一直在一起……？」  
Gilgamesh繼續蹭他，語氣天真爛漫。「只要我長大當你的新娘，就可以一直在一起啦──」  
他整個人都石化了。


	3. 本篇02.

02.  
Gilgamesh從來沒忘記自己是誰，為何而生，來自這個軀殼附加的一切他接受但不是打從心底認同，父母對著這樣的他有時候會嘆息，卻總在他的凝視下放棄說教。  
既然這樣的話，是不是讓他們早點有心理準備比較好？  
Gilgamesh出自對父母的感激之情，這麼想著。  
所以可以上幼稚園以來，他就很積極地學會看路、找路……用人類的視野、人類的立體感來繪製腦內地圖，對他來說一直都很辛苦。  
不只有體型的問題，對原本的他來說，完全無法理解所謂「樓層」的概念，在他眼裡，「世界」一直都是有著高低起伏跟寬窄路徑，不存在獨立層次的「平面」。  
頂多就是，理解了透過樓梯手扶梯電梯連接的每一個區域，被賦予了不同的「編號」，像這樣去記憶並習慣了。  
如果一個恍神還是會迷路，所以父母一直對他有些擔心……這也是原因之一。  
哎，讓媽媽更擔心的事情他還沒說呢──不過也快了。  
因為他一直很積極地想要出門，想要去到更遠的地方，想要知道整座城市的城鎮圖──他很肯定Emiya跟他住在同一座城市裡，但是不在這附近，他開始能出門以來，一直沒有見到記憶中的河跟那座河堤。  
媽媽有天放任他買了一本城市地圖，然後問他：「你想要這個做什麼？」  
「我有想見的人唷，因為不知道在哪裡，所以要慢慢找。」  
媽媽安靜了一下，問：「那個人是誰呢？」  
對不起嚇到你喔，母親，不過不是因為這樣，我也不會成為你的孩子。「是我這輩子的老公喔！」  
媽媽看起來幾乎暈過去了。  
晚上爸爸回來也很震驚，不過Gilgamesh只是眨眨眼。「……不是想像的朋友，也不是同學啦，反正，總有一天會帶回來給你們看嘛！」  
結果是隔天被帶去看醫生，Gilgamesh氣到打死不肯說話，一開口就是：「我要回去了。」  
後來好一陣子，大人那些模糊的眼色，跟憂慮的神情，還有哄騙的話語，讓他心情惡劣了很久很久，感覺就像是被關在籠子裡，跟很多動物一起驚惶恐懼的那陣子一樣──沒有人是自己的同伴，大家都自顧不暇，結果期待了那麼久，每一次新的腳步聲響起時，最後出現的人竟然是──  
鬱悶疊加之下，Gilgamesh甚至委屈到哭出來：我這麼想見你，想見你想到寧可受了這麼多委屈，你為什麼還是不來救我？就算不來見我至少也要被我發現嘛，為什麼我找不到你？你到底在哪裡？還是你，該不會已經──  
那天他也不知道自己為什麼可以哭上那麼久，誰來哄他安慰他都沒用，他把自己埋在被子裡大哭了一場。  
哭完之後他冷靜了一點，決定乾脆回頭蟄伏起來，等到上小學，擁有的自由比較多之後，再繼續自己的計畫時，父母帶他去了一個奇怪的地方：外觀看起來跟普通的房子一樣，可是光是「氣味」就很古怪，但是，對自己沒有敵意。  
Gilgamesh姑且躲在母親後頭，踏進屋子，見到了那位靈媒。  
靈媒看著他，就開口要他的母親迴避一下。「我能理解您的不安，但是這孩子現在也很不安，請讓我和他單獨談談。」  
等到母親離開以後，靈媒定定看著他一會兒。「你是為何而來的呢？」  
對方看起來能夠理解自己，所以Gilgamesh就老實說了：「把我沒做完的事情接著做下去，還有做到我那時沒有辦到的事。」  
「但是你讓你的家人很擔心，他們如果對你懷抱不安，有時候你想做的事情就不是那麼容易辦到了。」  
Gilgamesh的臉垮下來。「我不是為了去理解或是迎合別人才在這裡的，難道為了他們，我甚至連我想做的事都要全部放棄嗎？」  
「當然不是那樣，我知道你很不安……這件很重要的事很緊急嗎？」  
他想了一下。「因為我不知道他怎麼樣了……如果、如果我好不容易找到他了，他已經忘記我的話……」光是想像要是Emiya已經忘了自己，還和自己的爸媽一樣，成親生子……為什麼嘛！那他這麼努力是為了什麼嘛！  
靈媒在他哭出來以前安撫他。「這世界並不是靠你一人的思念就能讓你的願望實現……如果你現在已經辦到了一件不可思議的事情，那表示也有其他人和你有一樣的思念……因為對方無法忘記你，才能讓你坐在這裡，你要比誰都更加相信這件事。」  
「嗯。」Gilgamesh吸吸鼻子。「那，媽媽他們怎麼辦？如果他們想阻止我怎麼辦？」  
「我先告訴你，你該怎麼做，剩下的，我盡可能幫你。」  
所以他們做了約定：只有記得他的人可以知道過去的事情，對自己被生下的事情抱持感謝，盡可能讓自己所愛的人祝福自己能夠得到幸福。  
Gilgamesh對最後一件事百思不解：「為什麼要這個？如果不是一定要辦到的事，為什麼需要約定？」  
「這些事是讓你在過去、現在、未來都能獲得幸福的魔法唷，如果你真的深愛那個人的話，想必連對方都能因此得到幸福吧。」  
「好。」Gilgamesh很認真地點頭答應。  
靈媒便起身請他的母親進來，當著Gilgamesh的面告知他的母親。  
「你們的孩子確實是有些特別的孩子，但是並不會帶給他、或者這個家庭不幸，至於會不會帶給這孩子幸福，是由雙親的態度決定的。」  
「這是什麼意思呢？」  
「他應該在之前，做出了一些你們無法理解的言行吧？」靈媒平靜地問。  
母親立即點點頭，但是在開口前被舉手阻止了。  
「不用說出口也沒關係，要一一理解這孩子為什麼這麼做並沒有意義，重要的是這孩子做出這些事情以前，是否得到你們的信任。想必這孩子所做的事情，在你們來看是荒誕不羈，令人無法接受吧？但是，如果阻止這孩子，令這孩子難過的話，你們就認為這樣是對孩子好了嗎？」  
「可是──」母親哽咽了。  
「不如這麼做吧，和這孩子約定，不會阻止他當下能力所及能做到的事，但是不能做危險的事情。這樣如何呢？」  
「……」母親眨眨眼，轉頭看著Gilgamesh，Gilgamesh也對他無辜地眨眨眼。「你願意和媽媽約定嗎？」  
「可以。」Gilgamesh對於這樣的約定還算滿意：除了不做危險的事情，只要自己做得到的事情都可以做，這樣不就和以前一樣嗎？  
──他完全忘了Emiya過去是怎麼種種妥協下，讓自己為所欲為的了；而且妥協的通常都是Emiya。  
「跟媽媽約好了喔！」母親簡直喜極而泣地擁住自己的女兒。  
酬謝過靈媒，回家路上，發現女兒竟然說：「但是我沒有答應媽媽要對媽媽坦承一切喔。」的時候，就又是別的問題了。  
「......那可不可以，至少在你願意說的程度，告訴媽媽一些事呢？」  
「可是我不知道媽媽想知道什麼。」  
有時候女兒太可愛也是個問題，讓人無法對他殘忍。  
「……你有了結婚的對象，是認真的嗎？」看見女兒的表情，媽媽慌忙補上：「你之前嚇到我跟爸爸了，爺爺奶奶他們也都很擔心你呀。」  
Gilgamesh才稍微放鬆下來，悶聲說：「我一直努力不當路癡，就是想去找他嘛。」  
「是什麼樣的人呢？」媽媽說了這句話以後，有點煩惱自己是不是該後悔問了這個問題。  
因為從小到大，就連微笑都稀少給予的女兒，竟然柔柔地、綻放一個這幾個月以來，甚至是到目前為止最美麗的笑容之一，而且是大概連自己都沒有自覺的笑。「又帥氣、又體貼、又能幹、又溫柔，真的就像是王子一樣的人呦。」  
而且越問就越是擔心。  
「為什麼很帥氣呢？」「比把拔還要帥！」  
「他也很體貼……？」「跟馬麻一樣！」  
「很能幹是指……？」「會做飯也會打掃家裡！」  
「那很溫柔是……？」「他對自己喜歡的人最好了！」  
媽媽自己都不敢說，他在熱戀時，對自己的丈夫都有著如此盲目的崇拜。  
話又說回來，會做飯又會打掃……？  
「那個，對方是……男性？」  
「嗯！」  
……至少要15歲出頭吧？這下媽媽能肯定不是女兒的同學了。  
「不是我們認識的人？」  
「等我帶回來就認識了嘛！」  
也不是親戚或者這孩子生活中見過的人，之所以這麼肯定，也有一半是因為觀察過自己女兒，他從來沒有對和自己一起見過的人，或者在幼稚園裡相處過的對象，表現出這麼大的熱誠。  
總結起來，對方是一名完全沒見過，和自己女兒至少差了十年以上還有可能更老的男性。  
──就這樣放任自己女兒去尋找甚至是追求對方，這樣真的好嗎？  
「那個，對方認識你嗎？」  
「……他要是忘記我的話，我就哭給他看，他怎麼可能忘記我！」其實他在臨走之前有留下相見的暗號唷，但是靈媒阿姨說不能說出過去的記憶。「反正，他一定還記得我。」  
媽媽又煩惱了一陣子。「上次你買了地圖，是打算自己去找對方嗎？」  
「對啊。因為只有我記得路嘛。」  
「媽媽不能幫你一起找嗎？」  
女兒帶著奇異的眼神看了他一眼。「自己的事要自己做。」  
「一點忙都不讓媽媽幫嗎？」  
「我自己走比較快呀。」Gilgamesh看著一隻貓跳上牆頭，平淡地描述著：「每次從幼稚園回家，我就找到好多捷徑了，但是媽媽會跟不上。」  
媽媽覺得這回答有些奇怪，然後他馬上就知道了。  
走到回家的其中一條必經之路時，女兒說他可以示範一次，就自己鬆開手，竄進旁邊的防火巷之後，眨眼就不見了。  
媽媽在原地嚇得直眨眼，對著防火巷喊了女兒幾聲也得不到回應，匆匆趕回家，果然女兒躲在門口圍牆後頭，「羞怯地」看著他。「媽媽走好久呦。」  
於是他在這一天做好了女兒將來只會帶給自己更多驚嚇的心理準備。  
孩子的爸當天下班也直問女兒如何了，心情變好的Gilgamesh主動蹭過去給他一個抱抱。  
媽媽的心情更加複雜了，然後又忍不住自私地想著，這終究是女人的問題，就……先不要讓丈夫煩惱太多吧。  
所以女兒上小學以後，教會他如何應對奇怪的人事物──也就是，跑──以後，媽媽在頭兩年還是帶著他上下學，讓女兒的方向感漸漸穩定以後，才在三年級放手讓他獨自上下學，並設好門禁時間。  
原本想著女兒就算因此開始去找那個人，也不可能馬上找到吧──…  
結果升上三年級二個月餘，也就是六月的某一天，他的女兒忽然比前一天還要更晚回家，而且一進門就大聲嚷嚷：「我找到了喲！他一下子就把我認出來了！」  
媽媽忍不住想著開始放學跟蹤女兒的可能性。


	4. 本篇03.

03.  
「你不是認真的吧……？」Emiya自己都覺得這問話蒼白得可笑。  
Gilgamesh鼓臉頰。「為什麼連你都這樣？那我這麼辛苦是為什麼嘛……」  
說著說著就開始哭了。Emiya嚇得手忙腳亂。  
「等等等、等一下，不是…那個……別哭啊！我只是、那個、被你嚇到了嘛！你自己都不覺得這話很嚇人嗎？」  
Gilgamesh哭得像是受了天大的委屈。「馬麻這樣、把拔這樣……大家都這樣……現在Emiya也……那我、那我……」  
「我不是那個意思……好吧可能有一點可是，你知道你幾歲嗎？真的、拜託、Gil，別哭了，你想想嘛，你現在才幾歲啊……」Emiya把衛生紙盒拖過來開始幫他擦臉，還幫他摺好了讓他擤鼻涕。這麼好說歹說了幾句，Gil才勉強停下，開始擤鼻子。  
「我今年九歲了啦！」  
Emiya去把濕巾抽出來，把他發熱的臉蛋敷一敷。「……你知道我幾歲了嗎？不對，在那之前，你知道人類幾歲才能結婚嗎？」  
「都不知道！」  
「我今年三十九，而且，法律規定二十歲才能自由結婚。」Emiya渾身無力，他已經知道問題在哪裡了。「我跟你年紀差太大了。」  
「法律有規定不可以嗎？」他家的…不對，別人家的小蘿莉淚汪汪地看著他。  
「法律可以不代表倫理道德可以。」  
「那個不可以又怎樣！」  
「那個不可以的話，你的父母多半是不會同意的。」Emiya現在連想摸摸他的頭都覺得會螫手。「我們的年紀真的、真的、真的差太多了。而且你就算成年了，你的父母也會覺得是我從你小的時候就開始誘拐你的。」  
「那個喔。」Gil對他眨眨眼。「可是我都已經講了耶，為什麼還會誤會啊。」  
「你什麼──」Emiya覺得自己心臟快停了。  
「嗯──我以前就說過我有結婚的對象了啊。」Gil又開始吸鼻子。「結果大家都不相信我。」  
「你什麼時候說的──？」  
「六歲。」Gil委屈地盯著他。「媽媽一臉快昏倒的樣子。」  
「……是我我也想昏倒。」Emiya乾脆倒了茶一口喝乾。  
「到底為什麼啦！我那時候不知道我家在河那邊，一直不知道你家怎麼走，都急哭了。」  
Emiya努力阻止自己碰他的衝動。「……簡單來說，現在人類都是二十幾歲甚至三十才會考慮結婚，你甚至連小學都還沒讀，就說有了結婚對象，這樣大家當然很擔心你啊。」  
「那是因為大家都是為了結婚才想要結婚吧？我已經知道我想跟你一直在一起了，那當然就直接結婚了嘛。」Gil硬是拉著他不放，鼻音泛著濃濃的委屈。  
他怎麼可能把Gil的手拉開嘛。「……可是我不想……」  
長得漂亮的小蘿莉哭起來更漂亮這件事，絕對，是，犯罪。「Emiya要把我丟掉了……」  
最後這場戰爭以Gil縮在沙發上啃巧克力告終，拚了命安撫他的Emiya徹底筋疲力盡。  
「起來，我送你回家了。」Emiya疲倦地詛咒自己，早該知道這隻臭小鬼跑回來絕對……不是只有好事，以前就是隻拼了命地給自己添麻煩，再拼了命地纏著他不放的……小魔頭。  
Gil家裡大概有門禁，看看時間就乖巧地跟著他走了。  
路上他終於想到。「……你故意不告訴我名字也不讓我知道你家在哪的吧？」  
「是Emiya自己不好，跟其他大人一樣頑固。」眼眶還是紅通通的Gil拉著他的手走路。「反正只要等到我長大就可以了嘛，幹嘛一開始就說不要！」  
「要是有誰馬上就答應的話，我一定會親自做了他。」Emiya忍不住咬牙。「你家裡都沒有教你要提防所有男性生物嗎？」  
「有啊，可是我為什麼要提防你？」Gil似乎還有些高興。「你想做什麼不是昨天就能做了嗎？你做了我也不會生氣呦。」  
「給我生氣，如果想生氣的話，就給我老實地生氣，而且這種時候你不會生氣的話，我就要擔心你在家裡是不是被虐待了。」  
Gil歪頭想了半天，最後似乎是放棄了。「所以為什麼要生氣？我們以前又不是不會──」  
Emiya把他往自己拉過來打斷他。「下次、不要、在外面、講、以前、的事。──你想讓我被誤會甚至被報警嗎？」  
「在你家就可以嗎？」Gil對他笑得可狡猾了。  
「當然還是不行！等一下，你該不會在家也這麼──」  
「我才沒有那麼笨呢！而且我都不讓我媽媽幫我找你家在哪了，這種事情怎麼可以隨便告訴他們！」Gil抗議。  
「那你在我面前就是故意的。」Emiya恨得牙癢。  
這只粉雕玉琢小蘿莉一臉委屈。「因為現在的話，什麼事情你都說不行，不然就是不可以。」  
「你這個年紀，要做什麼都太早了。」Emiya斬釘截鐵，毫不留情。  
「所以我長大的話……」  
「你想得美！」  
「Emiya兇我！」  
「誰害的！」  
兩人一路鬥嘴到昨天的街口時，Emiya開始記下路名，想著等一下非要硬跟著他回家不可，結果Gilgamesh不只鬆了手，還在過完十字路口之後忽然拐彎衝進死巷裡。「明天見呦！」  
「等一下！」沒想到被搶了先機的Emiya氣急敗壞跟著追起來，看見這巷子是死巷時還放鬆了戒心，卻發現更大的絕望隱藏在後──Gil憑著速度、體力、體重，一口氣爬上牆頭翻牆而過，就這麼揚長而去。  
Emiya沒有他這種體能跟勇氣，只能看準了大致位置繞過去，結果只來得及看見一綹頭髮消失在另一條防火巷裡。  
跟過去看的時候，一隻黑貓從裡面鑽出來，還囂張地看了他一眼才走開。  
Emiya摀著臉，發現他面臨了一場持久戰。  
隔天他乾脆一開始就打算把對方的書包拿起來看，然而Gil直接坐在上頭，就算上廁所也要拎著書包進去，一旦他稍微用點力就開始大叫。就算鄰居有一邊是庫夫林，他也不想讓聲音傳到走廊上，只得放棄。  
「你這麼固執幹嘛！」Gil眼角含淚抱著書包罵他。  
「頑固的人是你！」Emiya壓著聲音罵回去。  
「你比我還頑固！」Gil鼓著臉頰縮到沙發另一邊。「人家只是想待在這裡嘛！」  
「我這裡有什麼好待的？」Emiya覺得人生好難。  
Gil一邊舉手指著他提到的東西一邊說話：「我、待在你家、等你回來，天經地義。」  
「你已經是別人的女兒了。」  
「所以你才能娶我啊。」  
「……」拜託放過他好嗎？  
「對了對了，我要放暑假了喲！」Gil對他狂眨眼。「可不可以──」  
「不行。不管你在想什麼都不行。」Emiya無情截斷他要說的話。  
「可是我難得放假──」  
「我又沒放假。而且你放假應該是跟朋友一起玩，還有做暑假作業吧？」  
「就算你說要我交朋友，我也沒那麼快交到朋友嘛。」Gil嘟起嘴。  
Emiya拿起一片巧克力拍他的頭。「試著對人家笑一笑，約他們一起做作業，去公園玩之類的，馬上就會交到了。」  
「可是──」Gil拿過那片巧克力，默默拆著包裝紙。「我從一開學，就沒有人想跟我說話。」  
「……」隱隱約約知道太過特殊的孩子，就算只是過於美麗，都會受到隱形的隔離，但他沒想到這麼嚴重。「有被欺負嗎？」  
「我都揍了多少男生了。」Gil一臉無聊地咬著巧克力塊。  
「你不想主動和人說話嗎？」說不出自己是什麼心情，Emiya還是摸了摸他的頭，順了順頭髮。  
「說什麼好呢？我偶爾會把樓層弄錯，走錯教室結果遲到，也沒有人會對我說什麼，但是他們卻能在打掃時間很自然地吵鬧。」  
「……你先、試著去幫助別人吧？就算只是小事也好，雖然不是一定能交到朋友，讓人感受到你的善意的話，交朋友就會變得比較簡單了。」  
Gil的眼神有些恍惚，游離著，然後與他的對上焦之後，又靠到他身上了。「……沒有交到朋友也不可以罵我喔。」  
「這本來就不是任何人的錯。」Emiya是知道自己有些勉強Gil，畢竟原本是孤傲的王，可是見過一二次面無表情，在自家門前等著他回來的王……這孩子不能再這樣下去，如果只在自己面前活潑的話，那就會越來越交不到朋友，也越來越依存自己。  
他希望就算不會因此馬上死心，Gil的生活也應該更豐富一點，多多享受投為人胎的當下。  
只是Gil下一句話讓他認真祈禱，這臭小鬼最好早日死心。  
「……那你今天送我回家的時候，還要繼續挑戰嗎？」  
「你覺得我有那麼容易放棄嗎？」  
可惜就算來到盂蘭盆節，Emiya還是沒搞懂他家到底在哪，又，Gil到底叫什麼──就算是只有姓也好。  
這小鬼只有三年級，意思是身手靈活又精力旺盛，爬牆爬樹翻牆鑽洞走防火巷，而且什麼手段都使得出來──Gil已經不只一次，在他快被追到的時候，跑去按別人的門鈴了。每次看到Gil氣喘吁吁、滿臉通紅的樣子，Emiya只能趕緊落跑，不然場面就尷尬了：他絕對不想在警察局認識Gil的母親，更何況屆時只能讓庫夫林保他出來，簡直打死他都不要。  
當然也有別的理由──剛放暑假的時候，他帶Gil回家時巧遇庫夫林，後者輕佻地說了幾句，他還沒發作，Gil就問他想不想吃狗肉鍋？  
在那之後庫夫林看見他們的表情就很詭異，Emiya猶豫不決到底要不要代替Gil向他道歉。  
總之，這死丫頭已經下定決心要防他，就會做得很徹底，就算最近Emiya已經開始擔心Gil的安全，開始不太追他的時候，Gil還是每次走不同的巷子回去，雖然他大概確定這丫頭可能大概八成或許住在哪一帶，也沒有那個覺悟在假日去打探這丫頭究竟住在哪。  
而且忽然找上他的家……也只是平添困擾，他只是想送Gil回家時趁機說一聲，把Gil看緊一點，這孩子雖然看起來很兇很冷漠，其實很嬌憨又怕生，只要對他好，他對那人就會很好很好……當然帶點把這孩子交付家長看顧的意思，畢竟他們現在已經毫無關係了，就算曾經養著他，那段日子放到現在早已毫無意義。  
這樣的託付卻遲遲無法交託出去……Gilgamesh在言語間雖然沒有貶低自己父母的意思，卻把前世今生的關係分得非常開，情感的濃度在言語間已經不言而喻。Emiya好幾次想說這樣不行，卻一直被唬弄過去。  
後來到了年底，Gil愁眉苦臉告訴他，過年要回老家，直到新年假期結束才有空來找他時，他就忍不住了。  
「你和你父母到底怎麼相處的？」Emiya皺眉問他。「我知道你已經交到一二個朋友，進步很大了，但是，你的家人呢？」  
Gil縮在沙發上，把玩著自己帶來的圖案暖暖包。「……不要老是說這種事情嘛，Emiya好計較。」  
「因為你每次提起的時候，態度太平淡了。感情是雙向的。」Emiya心情複雜：他沒有家人已經很久了，所以更加不想見到他浪費了這機會。「如果你沒有認真回應他們，或者主動對他們好，他們跟你的感情也只會越來越淡……」  
「可是，我也很困擾啊。媽媽只要我幫他做家事，就會很高興，爸爸就……女孩子不要這樣，女孩子不要那樣，騎腳踏車太危險了，摔傷了也很可惜……你看，這個也是他買的。」Gil把手裡那個粉紅色的暖暖包給他看。「老是說這樣比較好什麼的……到底是真的對我好，還是因為對他比較好呢？我自己都不知道了。」  
Emiya愣了一陣子才回過神：叛逆期？難道Gil已經提早進入叛逆期了嗎？可是Gil又真的不喜歡這樣……  
「你跟媽媽比較說得上話吧？你跟媽媽說嘛，他應該比較懂你的心情。」  
「媽媽也說長大你就知道了！」Gil哭喪著臉。  
Emiya也只能默默安慰Gil了，他不想直接鼓勵這孩子跟家裡鬧得不愉快，就看他自己了。  
Gil作為不擇手段想要跟Emiya更進一步的、有野心的孩子，當然是……  
「醒醒。」Emiya無奈地把他從自己腿上搖起來。  
「喵……」冬天的傍晚又能趴在Emiya腿上，Gilgamesh被他摸了幾下就舒服得睡著了，而且還跟以前一樣，在他腿上蹭來蹭去好久，終於找到一個好位置越睡越沉。Emiya一開始以為他只是在撒嬌，等到他聽到呼吸越來越平穩，才發現這丫頭根本已經準備要睡到晚餐時間了。就算把他搖起來，也是精神恍惚得像是以前睡暈了一樣，軟軟糯糯地對他喵了一聲。  
「不要繼續睡，回你家了。」他捏捏小巧的鼻尖，硬把他弄醒。  
「Emiya是壞人。」Gilgamesh滾來滾去，就是不肯醒。「冬天很冷嘛…我好想睡……」  
「我會把你送去警察局喔。」  
「嗚嗚……」聞言，Gil發出死心的聲音，直接摔下沙發。  
「Gil！」  
「真的爬不起來嘛……」其實他的頭沒有摔下去，所以他先趴著沙發，然後才強迫自己爬起來，把書包揹上肩膀。「嗯，走吧。」  
「你這樣很危險……」  
「又不能讓你揹我。」  
「……」  
兩人走到門口穿好鞋子跟外套的時候，Emiya忽然背朝他跪下來。「……趁我反悔之前上來。要是太吵鬧我就把你揹去警察局說你是迷路的孩子。」  
「喵！」Gil開開心心地爬上他的背。「我最喜歡Emiya了，就說Emiya最溫柔了！」  
「我怎麼覺得我開始後悔了……」  
回程Gilgamesh卻真的很安靜，似乎低溫在他身上的影響比其他人更加明顯，出門的時候他甚至打了哆嗦，慢慢習慣背上的溫度後，還沒走過橋人就又睡著了。  
Emiya考慮過要不要誘導這個情況下的Gilgamesh回他家，走到那個十字路口的時候又遲疑了，輕輕晃晃背上的小蘿莉。「到囉。」  
「嗯嗯，人家要下去。」Gilgamesh輕輕抓抓他的背。  
落地後，Gil抱著他蹭了蹭。「……之後太冷的話，媽媽大概會來接我放學，你不可以花心喔。」  
「你先照顧好自己吧，小笨蛋。」揉揉他的頭，Emiya目送Gil走進一條長巷子之後才離開；他跟著Gil走過那條巷子，知道他一定會在那條巷子轉彎，雖然今天或許是送他回去的好機會，只是讓個小蘿莉在這種天氣爬牆鑽防火巷什麼的……要是路上真的摔倒了還是撞到什麼就糟了，他還是別逼那麼緊了。  
後面幾天確實也真的很冷，Emiya每天回家都要先擔心那個小笨蛋有沒有在門外等，等到安心了，才放寬心開門。  
元旦的時候，除了同事的賀年片，他還收到了一張筆跡像抓出來的賀年片，是最便宜的空白明信片，上面笨拙地寫著新年快樂，保重身體之後，就畫了一只貓腳印，也沒有寫寄件人的地址或名字。Emiya一邊喝新年酒一邊把這張明信片放在最上頭看著。  
他要是穿了振袖和服，應該會更可愛吧。Emiya把東西放著，就縮在暖爐桌裡隨便睡了。


	5. 本篇04.

04.  
小東西跟他之間養成的規律就是：只有平常日過來，假日就乖乖待在家。  
所以寒假期間，要直到恢復上班日，才終於又看到Gil在他家門口轉圈圈。  
「等很久了嗎？」  
「因為很冷啦，不可以站著不動。」  
「你真的很怕冷呢。」  
開了門進去，Gilgamesh看見暖爐桌，喵一聲就衝過去了，整個人幾乎埋在裡面。Emiya無奈地硬把他的頭弄出來。「整個人進去太危險了。對了，你扔在門口的是什麼東西？」  
「老家的土產，媽媽說我老是來找你，就讓我帶來當新年賀禮。新年快樂。」  
Emiya一僵。「他知道你在我這？」  
「反正他只知道你會做飯會打掃是男的，其他什麼都不知道。」Gilgamesh還是半顆頭埋在裡頭，頭髮散在地上。「媽媽比你還想知道我都跑去哪了，不過放棄得比你還早──尤其他注意到傳閱板上寫的小心跟蹤狂好像是我們的時候。」  
「什麼？等一下，什麼？要睡給我說清楚再睡！不然我就把暖爐桌收起來！」  
之後Gilgamesh一邊趴在他腿上一邊吃他剝的橘子，把事情解釋清楚了：去年他們的你追我跑，導致巷弄街坊鄰居開始擔心有奇怪的人在跟蹤這附近的孩子，本來母親大人想拿這個當藉口接送他上下學，但是Gil說了Emiya（當然沒說出這名字）會送他到附近才折回去，母親大人就大概曉得前因後果了。本來他也跟蹤過Gilgamesh放學後的行蹤，不過摸熟了必經之路跟捷徑地圖的Gilgamesh，每天都換不同的捷徑來往Emiya家裡，導致母親大人只能跟他重新約定宵禁時間之後，死心不再追蹤他的去向。  
Emiya聽完抹臉。「我覺得我對不起你媽媽……」把一個美人胚子帶壞成一個跑酷份子，只為了天天往他家跑。「而且你……唉，過完年你十歲我四十歲，我們不管怎樣都差了三十歲，你為什麼還堅持要……跟我結婚？」  
「你好介意年紀唷。三十年很嚴重嗎？我們覺得沒關係就沒關係了嘛。」  
「你不介意我介意。」  
「那等你不介意不就一切OK了嗎？」  
「你爸媽……」  
「又不是叫你娶他們。」Gil舒服得直哼哼。  
「可是到時候他們不答應你又能怎麼辦呢？」  
「法律又沒規定我能不能結婚要看他們的臉色。」  
「他們是你的父母。」  
「知道啦，我知道啦，但是，如果要等他們答應了才結婚，我等得起，Emiya等不起嘛。」  
「……」Emiya開始累了。  
「喵？」Gil忽然自己從暖爐桌裡爬出來，看著牆邊櫃子上的東西。「……之前就想問，這個罐罐是什麼？」他的新年明信片和一只白色的小罐子擺在一起。  
「……那個、裝了以前的你。」  
「──哦。」Gil看著外觀乾乾淨淨的罐子，沒有去碰。「原來我以前這麼小啊。我還一直以為自己算大隻了。」  
「對啊。」Emiya每次光是看上一眼就覺得喉嚨很乾，卻吞不下唾液，也無法再思考。  
Gilgamesh爬回來鑽進暖爐桌，蹭蹭他。「如果看著就難過，拿去放你家墳墓嘛，反正那個也是我，只是提早放進去而已。」  
「……」Emiya的負面情緒瞬間消去大半。「你為什麼只有這方面的知識特別豐富。」  
小小年紀就心心念念當他的家人，還不是什麼所有人都能接受的路線。  
要是現在就有其他人接受的話，他會嚴正考慮幹點什麼，不惜犯法也要幹。  
「因為我一直都有在努力啊。跟你說──媽媽答應我要教我做飯了，你情人節的巧克力喜歡甜一點還是苦一點？」  
「拜託你把這份幹勁用在別的地方。」  
兩人又鬥嘴鬥到時間到，最後Gilgamesh自己在暖爐桌裡滾了幾圈才爬出來。「爸爸今天要早回來，媽媽說現在太陽比較早下山，回家時間早一點比較好。」  
「你今天比較心甘情願回家了呢。」Emiya嘆息。  
「因為有Emiya陪嘛。」  
「家裡沒有教過你，不可以這麼相信外面的陌生人嗎？」  
「可是Emiya不是陌生人啊。是不是陌生人，不是我自己才知道嗎？」  
「……你還是趕快回家吧。」這孩子在某些地方真是老實得讓他想哭。  
送人回去再回來，把土產打開一看，是下酒菜。  
Emiya認真考慮，找時間要跟他溝通一下自己的形象問題，為什麼會直接送下酒菜？  
「我又不愛喝。」終於有機會提這件事的時候，他嚴正抗議。  
「可是你又不愛吃甜的。」Gil又抓了巧克力小口啃著。「你一點都不挑食，可是你又很會做飯。送你下酒菜，至少你一定找得到人吃掉。」  
「……說到挑食，你很喜歡吃巧克力？」  
Gil舔了舔嘴角的殘屑。「以前不能吃嘛。百合啊洋蔥啊之類的我也很愛吃喔，吃起來都有點辣辣的。」  
「那個會辣？」Emiya眨眨眼。  
「那個已經很辣了。」Gil很認真地說。「胡椒跟辣椒什麼的不准逼我吃。我知道很香，可是我不要吃。」  
「你到現在該不會還是只吃肉吧？」想起這孩子以前有多無肉不歡他就擔心。  
「才沒有呢，米飯啊蔬菜啊我都有乖乖吃喔？可是味道太奇怪的不准逼我吃！」  
「你該不會還不吃紅蘿蔔吧！」  
「青椒比那個更難吃！我寧可吃紅蘿蔔！」好看的小鼻子皺起來。「所有椒類的瓜類的東西都有怪味道！難吃！」  
「你營養均衡一點啦！」  
Gil對他鼓臉頰。「我不是都長這麼高了嗎？有什麼好怕的！」  
「……你頭髮亂了。」他伸手撫過頭頂翹起的亂髮。  
「幫我梳嘛。」他乖巧地爬起來坐好，背對著他。  
Emiya嘆息，還是把梳子找過來開始替他整理頭髮。  
「你還是沒跟我說，你的巧克力要苦的還是甜的。」  
Emiya差點沒扯斷頭髮。「不要做給我，去做給你爸媽你同學！」  
「他們想吃還沒得拿呢！」Gil哼哼。「第一份巧克力怎麼可以不是做給自己喜歡的人。」  
「你才幾歲，腦子都在想這個。」  
「因為我喜歡的人只有Emiya嘛。」  
Emiya本來要拿髮圈幫他綁頭髮的，手又停下來了：他是不是太寵這丫頭了？  
「不要老是想這個，情人節不是只能送喜歡的人，送給平常很照顧你的人也可以的。」  
「那Emiya不管怎樣都要收嘛。吶吶你喜歡吃甜的還苦的嘛。」  
「你家裏就不送了嗎？」  
「爸爸又不吃甜的，老是說女孩子才喜歡甜的，送他不是像在欺負人嗎？」  
「重點在心意，不是對方喜歡吃什麼。」  
「但是明明知道他不喜歡吃還要送他，就算是心意看起來也很像在欺負人啊。」  
Emiya嘆氣。他真的盡力了，偏偏Gil腦筋靈活，說什麼都有一套道理。  
「那我說我不喜歡甜的你就不用送了吧。」  
「那上次送的下酒菜好吃嗎？家裡還有。」  
「……」  
「而且你下班之後常常幫自己做甜食。」綁好頭髮，Gil的眼神很露骨地寫著你說謊。  
「那是因為我累了，當然要做甜食給自己嘛。」  
「情人節我就做甜的給你唷，你都說你會累了。」Gil笑咪咪地拍板定案。  
「我會這麼累都是誰害的啊？」以前他還想著可以跟Gil心意互通就好了，自從Gil變成一隻大活蘿莉之後，Emiya發現以前的自己真是太天真了。  
總之，二月十四，他還是被迫收下了。  
「你不收我就自己吃掉。反正我愛吃。」聽了這麼賭氣的話，他還能怎麼辦？  
「那你還有送誰嗎？」去年開始，Gil的衣服開始以褲裝或褲裙居多，今天難得看他穿了裙子，勁瘦的腳踝一晃一晃的。  
「媽媽昨天有吃到，說好吃。」  
「等一下，你爸爸呢？」  
「他不愛吃甜的，還要勉強自己吃我做的食物，不是很委屈他嗎？」  
「……」這種不是我不想送是人家不想收的語氣是怎麼回事？  
「就說人家不是不喜歡他嘛，喜歡他才會不逼他吃甜食嘛。」  
「誰跟你一樣，逼你吃不喜歡的東西你就……抵死不從。」想起Gil經歷過的事情，他話說到嘴邊又改了口。  
「但是沒有非吃不可的理由就不要勉強自己吃嘛。」  
「你爸爸喜歡你，怎麼可能會不想吃。」  
「所以你不喜歡我才不想吃的嗎？」  
「……這跟我喜不喜歡你沒關係吧？」  
「如果是討厭的東西，就算是白白送人，對方也不會想要吧。」說著說著，Gil的眼睛又紅了。「所以你其實討厭我嗎？」  
「我們本來是在說你的父親吧？」  
「但是──」  
「還是你其實在找藉口不送？」Emiya瞄了他一眼。  
「才不是！」Gil鼓臉頰，然後才老實說：「如果你不收的話，我做再多都沒意義……對吧？」  
「我……」Emiya有些遲疑，然後才小心說：「你沒有考慮過，你只是……因為一直待在我身邊才……」  
「我不是人類唷？太複雜的事情我聽不懂。」Gil用泫然欲泣的眼神看他。「為什麼只是喜歡你，還需要喜歡以外的理由呢？」  
「因為……這世界上會對你好的人，不會只有我。」  
「我又不是為了被喜歡才喜歡人的。而且這樣說的話……難道有人喜歡我，我就要喜歡他嗎？所以只要喜歡自己喜歡的人就好了嘛。」  
誰來告訴他怎麼教孩子？而且還是人格已經養成的那種？  
「那Emiya吃吃看嘛──不喜歡的話我明年改進。」大概認為這個話題已經結束了，Gil開始使盡全力跟他撒嬌。  
「竟然以明年繼續送為前提……」Emiya抹臉，一邊拆包裝一邊問：「雖然我只是說說……但白色情人節……」  
「送我嘛送我嘛！」Gil一臉天真無邪。「要是送我巧克力就更好了！」  
「……去年我都沒有陪你玩Pocky了，這個你想都不要想。」那次他直接把巧克力棒從Gil嘴裡抽出來，叫他不准玩食物。手裡包裝拆開一看，巧克力看起來像是用了餅乾壓模，不是讓他壓力很大的心型板狀巧克力，上面還用奶油擠花的那種……但是怎麼讓他感覺壓力更大了呢？  
因為製作者還在旁邊雙眼期待，他還是拈了一顆吃下去。不特別甜也不特別苦，裡面加了少量碎榛果增加口感，確實吃起來像是餅乾一樣的感覺。「怎麼樣怎麼樣？」  
Emiya稍微考慮一下才抬手摸摸他的頭。「我吃過了，所以至少有一半分給你爸爸吧？」  
「不要一開口就說這種破壞氣氛的話嘛！」Gil耍賴似地在他身上撓個不停，Emiya乾脆塞了他一口巧克力讓他安靜。  
「……做得太用心了，你這樣我壓力很大啊。」他不可能回應這份感情，怎樣都不可能。  
「這算什麼感想嘛！」Gil滿臉不忿。「我只是想知道你喜不喜歡而已。」  
Emiya歙動嘴唇，到底要怎樣才能讓Gil理解自己的煩惱？他有太多想一一交代的事，卻又苦惱於這樣只會增加Gil對他的依賴……而且越是相處就越是擔憂這孩子，一路操心的結果，就是他變得不知道要對Gil怎麼說怎麼做才好……「如果我說了喜歡，你就滿足了嗎？對你來說，這樣就好了、嗎？」  
「我不是要你勉強自己說喜歡喔？」Gil眨眨眼，「因為我的目標是做出你愛吃的巧克力嘛！」  
「就算我不會回禮？」  
「這跟那是兩回事嘛。」  
「……以前就覺得你這臭貓聰明到很皮，但現在才確定你做什麼都能做得很好。」  
「這是稱讚嗎？」  
「是稱讚啊。我是真的有點驚訝，你才這年紀就會做甜點了，因為是奢侈品，所以這個及格跟好吃的標準都比一般的食物還要高……但你做的時候考慮得很周到，怎麼說呢……」承認這件事真的讓他很痛苦。「……你為什麼會記得我的喜好。」  
Gilgamesh笑得心花怒放。「我怎麼可以不記得。」  
Emiya的喜好其實挺刁鑽的，又要實用又講求精緻大方，在吃的體現上就是──這次的巧克力做成方便拿取，也不刻意示愛，口味不是死甜也並非死苦，還增加口感的做法……面面周到得讓他發現這丫頭已經是強敵了。  
至於是哪方面的強敵……這還用說嗎！  
包裝剛拆開時感受到的壓力果然不是錯覺，如果這丫頭一條筋地做成一片大愛心的造型，他還不認為如何，結果丫頭實際上的表現讓他痛苦到內傷。  
「……你知道我年紀都能做你父親了嗎？」為了哄Gilgamesh分一半巧克力給他父親，Emiya認命地繼續把巧克力吃掉。  
「又沒人說不可以做我老公。」Gilgamesh才不把這煩惱當一回事，還幫他倒茶。「誰有空一一計較那種事？專心在自己有辦法做好的事情上比較重要。」  
「你有什麼重要到能把這不當一回事的……」Emiya話說到一半就改口了。「如果你後來後悔了，怎麼辦？」  
「後悔有後悔的做法，但是我還沒後悔，到時候再說就好了。」Gil很自然地一個歪頭。「你是在害怕我之後不喜歡你了，你要怎麼辦嗎？」  
「誰會擔心那種事！」  
「那你也不用替我擔心了嘛。」  
為什麼最後都會變成這樣……。Emiya認命地把巧克力吃了，然後幫Gil另外做了包裝，讓他帶回去送給他父親。  
「我就當作是你送的了呦。」盯著他吃完一半的Gil笑得甜甜的。  
「你嫌我麻煩不夠多，就儘管告訴他啊。」Emiya自暴自棄地把新的盒子敲在他頭上。  
「放心，我才不會讓別的事情成為你的麻煩呢。」  
Emiya已經放棄吐槽了，很明顯這臭貓知道自己就是他的麻煩。  
之後白色情人節時……在他煩惱自己到時候要怎麼哄Gilgamesh之前，他就收到了更大的麻煩。  
那天正好是星期一，Gilgamesh跟著他一走進門就變臉了。「這這這這這是誰！你、你怎麼可以養別的貓！」瞪著原本站在門口，看見他們兩個就一溜煙躲到沙發後面的貓，Gil連聲音都有些走調。  
「我才沒有養，這是我同事要臨時出差，昨天先放在我家的。」Emiya早就猜到會是這反應。「我偶爾會幫人養幾天，這個我辦公室的人都知道。」  
「你背著我偷吃！」連書包都來不及放，扯著Emiya的大衣外套，Gil已經是淚眼汪汪了。「有了我還不夠！──還是你其實比較喜歡人家以前的時候！」  
「你到底有沒有把我的解釋聽進去？」Emiya手裡還拎著公事包，大衣被Gil揪著，腳邊還有一隻肚子餓的客人，他頭都大了。  
「誰管理由是什麼，偷吃就是偷吃！而且對象還是一隻很撒嬌很黏人的母貓！你這個負心漢！」指著已經靠過來磨蹭Emiya褲角的貓咪，Gil大聲控訴。  
「拜託在別人報警之前，不要再繼續大聲嚷嚷這種話了。」諸如母貓跟負心漢跟偷吃跟其他數不清的可疑字眼，而且還跟外面只隔著一扇門……放過他好嗎？  
「可是！」Gil已經開始吸鼻子了，豆大淚水直往下掉。  
「……等一下要是有人報警，你一定會被你媽媽接回家喔。」Emiya說實話不太喜歡這樣威脅人，可是他已經要束手無策了。  
雖然Gil乖乖閉上了嘴，相對地，直到Emiya終於放好東西、餵過客人乾乾、走到廚房泡茶的時候，他都緊緊摟著人的腰不放。  
至少沒對客貓動粗……。Emiya的要求已經很低了。  
「你看人家也不樂意來我這裡住啊，為什麼會覺得我這樣就算偷吃？」等一下水開了，他可不能就這個狀態端著熱水移動，只好趁著煮開水的時候哄人。  
「電視上那些男的偷吃也說他是出於無奈啊。」Gil邊哭邊控訴。  
「……你平常都在看什麼電視啊？這個先不說，你就體諒人家一下嘛。我同事也是沒辦法了，才會帶來我這啊。」  
「他可以帶去醫生或者寵物店寄住嘛！就算他出於無奈，那你為什麼要答應！」Gil還是一臉都是你的錯。  
Emiya受不了了，乾脆捏住他的鼻子，搖了兩下才鬆開。「養他的人去外地出差，不托人照顧是要他又臭又髒地餓死在家裡嗎？你只是運氣好沒碰過我出差，不然我也一樣把你扔去別人家直到我回來。」  
「不要嘛不要不要！而且你沒事為什麼要去外地工作！」Gil大聲嚷起來，又開始撓他。  
「如果公司把我調過去，我就得照做啊。」Emiya敲了下他的頭。「他要住到週五或週六才有人來接，別再跟我辯了，不然你要養嗎？」  
「你在鼓勵我花心！」Gilgamesh一臉想咬他。  
「別鬧了。而且我跟你沒有在交往，你叫得這麼大聲只會讓人想報警。」正好水開了，Emiya抓著他的頭輕輕搖了兩下，就開始準備茶葉跟茶點。  
「……Emiya不只花心還一臉理直氣壯。」Gil委屈地揪著他不放手。  
Emiya被他搞得哭笑不得。「我是能跟他怎樣？養了你一隻就給我惹了這麼多麻煩，再怎麼說那也是我同事的貓，又不是誰都跟你一樣，不只臭屁還死纏爛打。好了好了，把手放開，茶很燙，很危險。」  
「喵。」Gil折衷了一下，鬆開了也還是從背後拉著他的襯衫不放，他們兩個一坐好就馬上鑽到他的手臂底下，抱緊緊不放。  
Emiya抹臉。「你要我從哪裡開始吐槽啊！」  
Gil剛剛才哭過，凝視他的眼神還帶點兒水氣。「喵？」  
「不說年紀好了，我也不覺得我有多討人喜歡。」雖然他在公司不至於坐窗邊，但以資歷來說爬得並不快，他很清楚除了自己沒背景以外，「稍微」與人群保持距離的生活方式也是理由之一。「要過日子不是靠喜歡就好了……那樣在你不喜歡的時候，你要怎麼跟對方繼續過下去？我先說，這也不是努力就能解決的問題。」  
Gil嘟著嘴。「──我都勉強原諒你花心不事先通知我了，還要怎樣？」  
「我才沒有花心而且這個為什麼要事先通知你！」  
「你一定上星期就答應人家把他帶過來了！為什麼不在上星期跟我說！」Gil氣鼓鼓地指著那隻吃完乾乾喝完水，若無其事蹭過來聞聞熱茶又聞聞茶點的貓。  
「要是我上星期就告訴你，你今天還不哭鬧得更厲害，不然一定會在上周末也跑過來找我──到時候我要怎麼和別人解釋我跟你的關係？不管怎麼解釋都會變成要報警的結果嘛！」Emiya捏著鼻樑吐槽他。  
「……」Gil左看看右看看，最後繼續拉著他要一個保證。「你真的沒有想花心嗎？」  
「你覺得你現在不夠我煩嗎？」Emiya把跳到他膝蓋上的貓提起來放旁邊。「讓我去換衣服，這套黏上貓毛我出門前又要清好久。」  
「……好嘛。」他心不甘情不願把手放開，繞過去把那隻客貓抱起來。  
Emiya鬆了口氣，回房間去換衣服了。  
出來的時候又繼續被指責：「為什麼他吃的零食比我那時候還要好！」就是另一個問題了。  
「那是我同事買給他的！而且你那時候也沒有這種零食可以買！」Emiya一出門就聽到這種斤斤計較的發言，差點沒滑倒。「人家是被迫來我家作客，我同事當然挑好的準備。」  
「唔──那我要全部餵掉了喔！」  
「這是要用到週五的份，而且人家剛吃過東西，你克制點。」  
Gilgamesh很小心地把書包擺到玄關去，才開始去玩那隻客貓，玩夠了又回來坐。「女孩子活潑一點比較好吧？他好乖唷。」  
「誰跟你一樣不開心就搗亂。」Emiya吐槽他。客貓已經自己去找地方睡覺了，雖然會親近人類，但依然比較內向的類型。  
「不然你怎麼知道我在生氣。」  
「又不是你生氣就能萬事OK。」Emiya才不買帳。「你除了讓我更難做事還能幹嘛。」  
「你明明有我在就心情好。」  
「你開始鬧脾氣我心情就不好了。」  
Gil馬上巴著他嗚嗚撒嬌。「以前又不能直接跟你說我哪裡不高興，不要生氣嘛──」  
「你剛才那樣也沒多可愛。」Emiya還是不買帳。  
「我現在可愛已經來不及了嗎？」  
「你一開始別那樣不就好了嗎？」  
「可、是！」  
Emiya嘆氣。「你根本沒反省。如果你不反省的話，我怎麼生氣都沒用吧。」  
Gil只是一邊嗚嗚一邊蹭他。兩人安靜了一陣子，然後Gilgamesh乖乖讓步。「……保證只喜歡我一個？」  
「你不相信我再多保證都沒用，而且你是要我的保證幹什麼？」  
「拜託你再等我一下──也不是一下啦，就，等到我可以訂婚的時候就好。」Gil一臉又期待又害羞。「我一定會讓你娶到我。」  
Emiya真想直接死了算了。  
回家路上他繼續努力勸Gilgamesh回心轉意。「以後你還會遇到很多人，這麼多人不會只有我對你好，你也不會只喜歡上我一個的。」  
「但是我只有一個人啊，Emiya也只有我一個。」Gil非常不理解Emiya的心情，大概他理解了也不會體諒。「我只要專心喜歡你就好了，不行嗎？」  
「……我們差了三十歲啊。」時間與死亡公平得令人氣惱，尤其是前者，他最近深有體悟，獨居的日子漫長得讓他每一天都能感受到自己不再年輕。「本來連當你父親都有些大了。」  
「五十娶妻，老當益壯，不是美談嗎？」Gil一臉茫然。  
Emiya差點嗆到。「……你哪裡聽來的！不對，你有聽懂這句話什麼意思嗎？」  
「過年回爸爸老家，剛好有人結婚，爺爺的鄰居『續絃』，他的兒子主持婚禮，來參加的其他伯伯跟他說的。」聽著那個咬字就知道Gil壓根沒聽懂什麼意思。  
讓小孩子涉入這種事情果然對教育不好！絕對只有負面影響！「給我忘掉！馬上忘掉！統統忘掉！」  
「媽媽也說了差不多的話……所以別人家都可以了，為什麼你不可以？」Gil笑得一臉狡猾。  
「不是可不可以的問題是人品操守問題！你記不記得你現在幾歲我現在幾歲！你還未成年就論及婚嫁，怎樣都太早了好嗎！」Emiya差點順手就把握著自己的手甩開了，可是對方總是抓得牢牢的。  
「我等得起你等不起！人品什麼的，你自己知道你有沒有對得起自己對得起我就好！」Gil一臉堅決，在底線上一步都不肯退。「反正你沒踩到法律這條底線，沒人可以拿你怎樣。」  
「這世界哪有這麼簡單。」Emiya吐槽。  
「我們兩個在一起會礙到誰嗎？」Gil的態度冷靜得透徹。「如果Emiya已經結婚的話，我大概能死心吧……可是你沒有啊……那為什麼不試試看呢？你連一次機會都不給我嗎？」話說到最後，已經近似呢喃。  
氣氛沮喪得兩人後來都靜靜的，直到那個路口，Emiya才嘆了口氣：「可是你真的太小了。」  
小得無論怎樣都無法自欺欺人的年紀。  
「等我成年了再說吧。」Gil側著頭，小小年紀已經有我見猶憐的似模似樣。「──你今天還要挑戰嗎？」  
「不要老是鑽陌生人的院子，你快要到不是做什麼都能被原諒的年紀了。」Emiya嘆息，去年跟他你追我跑了快半年……他不只發現Gilgamesh簡直靈活得超越動物到達了要用昆蟲來比喻的程度，還發現自己也跟著幼稚了。Gil還小，無所謂，他可不行。  
Gil笑得可愛，「回家要小心呦，也不准讓那隻小偷貓進你房間。」  
「──你才是給我快點回去。」  
之後這星期Gil確實表現得很乖，常常以不准他跟客貓太親近為藉口主動照顧那隻貓，還會適當拿其他玩具玩兩下才過來黏著Emiya，順帶感嘆兩聲：「如果更聰明點更潑辣點，就是我的菜了。」  
Emiya聽多了，忍不住問了句：「你的菜是什麼意思？」  
Gil遮住嘴巴，露骨地看了他一眼。「……就那個意思嘛。他長得也挺可愛的，圓臉還只有鼻子挺，耳朵又大。……那個，我沒有花心唷？就說了他不是我的菜了。」  
Emiya被迫「聽懂了」，而且他的心情複雜得難以用言語形容：生平第一次聽到自己的貓稱讚別的人、貓好看……竟然還是用評估交往對象的角度在評價對方。  
Gil看他一直不說話，趕緊拉拉他的袖子。「真的啦真的啦，他不是我的菜，我只是難得看到還算順眼的說兩句而已。」  
「……你哪來機會……欣賞其他、貓的？」Emiya這話問得很是曲折，Gil這番話讓他完全不知道該做何反應。  
「路上都是貓啊？還有寵物店。而且他們身上都香香的，就算不太聞得到了……看一眼就知道了。」Gil一邊觀察他的反應一邊解釋。  
「你很喜歡……母貓……？」Emiya努力不讓自己的臉部表情太扭曲。  
「不然還能有比我更帥氣更瀟灑的公貓嗎？有的話還不是輸我……不是啦，那個、母貓本來就很可愛啊？不管個性好不好，每個都還是很可愛啊？……對吧？」  
Emiya難得詛咒自己：他怎麼不小心就忘了這隻臭貓原本是公的，看見異性當然是另眼相待。他終於搞懂週一Gil為什麼會氣急敗壞成那樣了，Gil天生就對同時具備「貓與異性」這兩個條件的生物有反應，當然也會擔心他的態度。他乾咳一聲：「不要說我能對他怎樣，你是能把他怎樣？那可是別人家的貓。」  
Gilgamesh安心下來，嫣然一笑。「當然不能啊，我有你了嘛。」  
Emiya正要拿過茶的手一抖，差點把茶潑出來，「不要有事沒事就提這個！」喝口茶他又想起來了。「所以你一直逗他是……？」  
「那個臭丫頭有本王……我陪他玩他應該感激涕零！他被我玩累了就不會想要煩你了嘛！」  
Emiya真的不知道自己應該做何感想，這隻臭貓總是不時提醒他，以前給他添了多少麻煩，態度又有多威風神氣；而且剛才無意間洩漏的自稱是怎麼回事？Emiya在他喝茶的時候考慮了一下，決定不追究了，不然他們還有得吵。  
「我只是問問……你會想要自己養隻貓嗎？」  
「……這不算花心嗎？」Gil幽幽的語氣，還有看著他的眼神，都讓他背上泛起寒意。  
「那狗呢？」  
「有來無回。」  
「其他小動物？」  
「很好玩，可是不耐玩。」  
Emiya決定不要再問下去了，對心臟不好。「……當我沒問。」  
「我都說我心裡只有你了嘛，不用在意那些啦。你不喜歡我提別的貓，我以後就不說了；但是人家再拜託你就拒絕掉啦。」  
「……」他一直沒說，終究沒忍住。「因為那時候沒把你用過的東西扔掉……才會開始幫忙照顧的。」  
「我有點想揍你。可以揍嗎？」Gil一臉認真。  
「為什麼啦！」Emiya根本不懂少女心。  
「誰准你拿我當藉口去花心了──！」不用多說，少女（貓），揍吧！  
打完架時間也差不多了，Emiya重新幫他梳了頭髮，就起身送他回去。  
「所以你在這之前沒有偷吃養別的貓吼？」路上Gil終於想起來要問了。  
「做什麼都沒心情。」Emiya說得也乾脆。  
Gil滿意了，繼續專心走路，還差點轉錯彎，被Emiya牽回來。「不是那個方向。」  
他一臉迷茫，過馬路時一直看。「房子看起來一樣呀？」  
「這一帶都是同樣的建案，當然看起來都一樣。」Emiya順手拉起小手，不讓他走丟。「你的方向感一直都這樣嗎？」  
Gil有些不服氣。「最後有走對路就好了嘛。我有背地圖！」  
「……那你去年是怎麼找到河邊的？」  
「把地圖背下來，開始一座橋一座橋找呀，每座橋長得都不一樣真是太好了。」他才不會說自己可是努力在記不住橋的樣子之前終於找到那座橋的呢！結果又被都市更新計畫擺了一道！橋跟河堤都對，但是找不到路！  
Emiya心裡浮現某種想法，但是他不敢直視。「你找到這裡來的時候，是第幾座橋了？」  
「第三座，我忘記檢查橋是鐵道橋還是管線橋了，地圖跟實際也不一樣，找好久呦，從三年級開學找到去年那時候。」Gil語氣嬌憨地和他抱怨。  
「……」他終於知道那股忽然冒出來的憂慮感是怎麼回事了。「你家裡不會擔心你嗎？你的方向感……」  
「結果好就是好啦！」Gil氣呼呼的。「我會看地圖也會自己回家了，這種事不要一直提嘛！」  
「我的意思是，他們知道你這個問題嗎……？」  
「不管我怎麼解釋，他們都聽不懂我在說什麼，一直問我為什麼會迷路，我後來就不說了。反正只要我沒有迷路，他們就不會介意了嘛。」  
兩人後來不說話了，Gil是被踩到痛腳，Emiya是他的擔憂終於獲得證實。  
本來他以為只要雙親足夠疼愛這孩子，這孩子也能在沒有他的情況下順利成長……之前他隱約也有感覺，這孩子與雙親之間的隔閡感，可能不只是Gil怕生那麼簡單的理由──這麼討厭狗的孩子都已經在看見庫夫林時乖乖打招呼了，現在假日也不缺一起出門玩的朋友──不過這是雙向的問題，他真的不知道要怎麼透過Gil讓他的家人理解，對這孩子的教養方式必須……換個角度。如果只是用普通的方法來養他，很多時候只會造成反效果。  
種種想法不停衝撞，導致Emiya再次煩惱到內傷。  
因為不管他想得再多，都有一個粗暴簡單的方法擺在那裏。  
還是他目前誓死不幹的那個。


	6. 本篇05.

05.  
一年過去了，二年過去了，三年過去了，Emiya的麻煩只是越來越大。  
因為Gil已經肉眼可見地，從幼女長成了少女，不能說像南瓜藤一樣一晚能長出十幾公分長，但也跟稻穗一樣，眨眨眼就亭亭玉立了。  
甚至──對他的戀慕之情更是不曾動搖，諸多無法說明的麻煩裡，就屬這一件最嚴重。  
相較之下，就算Gilgamesh的月經來了，這問題都要往後擺，當然他承認這件事也很嚴重。  
那天他還很擔心，這孩子忽然未經預告就沒來他家，是不是出了什麼事──這已經不是第一次了，之前有過感冒、忽然下雨、颱風、下雪、下冰雹、低溫特報、家裡有事等等的理由忽然不出現，不過越過了十歲的年紀，隨著Gil越長越可愛，他的擔心變得越來越具體。  
隔天Gil興高采烈的反應讓他知道自己白擔心了。  
「我月經來了喲！可以生小孩了喲！」  
「不要在一個獨居男人的房間裡大聲地宣布這種事！」不然連庫夫林都會懷疑他的操守的！  
「可是Emiya你看我已經長大了喔！隨時可以嫁了喲！」Gil興奮到亢奮，他講出這句話的時候，Emiya只感覺整個人都被他給團團圍住了。  
「是誰灌輸你這種知識的！」這才幾歲啊就巴不得趕快嫁掉！就算不是嫁他他也要全力阻止那些動歪腦筋的垃圾！  
「把拔的──老家的──親戚──！」  
「……」總有一天他需要跟那群奇奇怪怪的人好好談一談，淨教小孩子什麼亂七八糟的。  
「所以說、Emiya──」  
「我沒有答應你，我什麼都沒說！」  
「你剛才也看起來很高興！」  
「少矇我！我確定我剛才是想生氣！」好好的年紀，就被灌輸一堆什麼快結婚、生孩子之類的想法，他咬人還來不及。  
「竟然沒上當！」Gil一臉懊惱，很快就振作起來。「所以你不娶我嗎？」  
「你不要以為你月經來了，我就會改口。」Emiya很正式地回答他。「你都問了三年了。」  
Gil滿臉不屑。「年紀而已，哪叫問題。還是說……」他低頭看看自己的胸前。「是別的地方有問題……」  
「給我住口，再說就回家。」他跑去廚房添茶點了。  
Gil的笑聲在他背後清脆地響著。  
再隔天，他帶了一支手機來。「媽媽說我也到了不帶手機出門他會擔心的年紀了。」  
你的女兒每天跑來一個獨居男人的房裡，本來就很需要擔心了好嗎？  
不過講出來只會嗆到自己，Emiya故而放過彼此。  
「所以說，手機號碼──信箱──」  
「不給。」  
「小氣！」Gil抗議。「這樣我不來你家的時候，可以馬上跟你說嘛！」  
「如果你是要來了才通知我，我就考慮跟你交換信箱。」Emiya頭很痛。  
「你竟然不擔心我──」Gil一臉搖搖欲墜，然後再不負期待，提出更加過分的提議：「那我去跟庫夫林交換信箱！」  
「停。」那傢伙的節操不知道有沒有底限，Emiya只能把他的手機討過來，發了一封測試信件到自己的信箱裡。「這樣就好，不准設置通訊錄。」  
「不可以登錄成老公嗎？」Gil咬著嘴唇，看起來很可憐的模樣。  
「就是不想讓你那樣設才說的！」Emiya才不會上當，他已經被這隻臭貓不知道罵了多少次鐵石心腸了；到目前為止，事實證明了，他就該對這個小渾蛋心腸硬一點。  
「就只是一個稱呼而已那麼介意幹嘛！」  
「你還未成年，你家人有權利檢查你的手機，懂嗎？」  
「頂多不設你的名字，也不設老公嘛。」Gil抱著手機走到旁邊去了。  
「等一下，那你想設什麼──」  
「當然是主──」  
「給我馬上住手！」那個稱呼不要說家人或老師了，就算是被他的朋友看到都能引發事件！  
在一番拉鋸之後，Gil把他登錄為「Dear」，雖然看起來很可疑但只能放過他的折衷辦法，而且確實約好了，只有Gil臨時不去他家才能發信過來，絕對、不許、拿來、調情。  
「那我碰到危險怎麼辦？」  
「我記得我到現在連你叫什麼都還不知道吧？」Emiya才不會輕易被他挑釁。  
Gil笑了一下，然後往他身上倒。「我今天好累唷，你讓我躺一下再叫我。」  
「……會累就別勉強自己，直接回家休息了。」  
「一下下就好了嘛。」少女瞇起眼。  
「……只能一下下。」他屈服了，畢竟從他家走到那個路口，單趟就要點時間，而且Gil一直不肯告訴他從學校來這邊要多久，又或者每次過來的時候都等了多久。  
雖然這孩子平常看起來大剌剌的，在他眼裡的世界再單純不過，可是提到他們兩人之間的事情，心思卻比誰都還要細膩。這兩年的巧克力也是，去年是牛奶與黑巧克力，牛奶的夾了完整的杏仁，黑巧克力作法跟第一次的一樣，今年則是柑橘條裹黑巧克力，依然堅持只送給他，除非他主動把自己的份分給別人的路線。  
Emiya也有發現，這不是什麼賭氣或爭一口氣的心態，是這孩子真的只有待在他身旁才放鬆：他自己一個的時候還是容易繃著臉；就算是庫夫林來搭話，他絕不會蹲著或靠牆說話，一定是站著應對；只有兩人單獨在房裡相處，他才會變得多話，像是要把以前沒說上話的份全都補回來一樣。  
隨著Gil年紀增長，門禁也慢慢向後挪，Emiya不可能一直坐在那和他說話，開始會四下走動做家事的時候，Gilgamesh可以不跟著他走來走去，但總是要和他搭話；曾經Emiya問過為什麼要那麼在意自己在做什麼，他理直氣壯說因為以前問他也沒有得到回答嘛。  
甚至還會大大方方把他當共犯……「我用自己的錢買電動，然後放你這好不好？」  
「你家裡不准你打電動？」  
「我算過啦，從你這裡回家之後要洗澡寫作業然後吃完飯才能打，可是把拔一定會很囉唆。乾脆放在你這裡好了，這樣你也不會跟著囉嗦了。」  
「……我不准的話呢？」  
「那我自己買掌機，在家充電，帶去學校玩。」  
「……」這隻臭貓。  
最後約好了如果他敢玩到超過時間就拔插頭，才准許他買了主機帶過來放。  
如今Gil升了國中，穿上了制服，書包也換了，據說加入了陸上社，開學沒半個月就被邀請加入校隊，不過被他拒絕了。「周末就是要跟朋友出去玩啊，而且校隊的練習時間比社團還長，不要！」  
「你拒絕的時候沒有說得這麼直接吧？」Emiya真的很擔心這孩子的交際能力。  
「我說想靠學業成績來升學，如果變成會影響到自己讀書時間的話，就本末倒置了。」現在Gil坐下能蹭到他的肩頭，所以他也這麼做了。  
「這樣申請高中的時候，會有問題吧？」  
「老師也說了類似的話，我說萬一在第一學期的成績不理想，我就會考慮加入校隊。」  
「……你這樣沒問題嗎？」  
Gil開始裝可憐。「以後想打電動真的只能來你這裡玩了，人家剛開學就要準備期中考的進度、嗚嗚嗚……」  
Emiya發現他漏了一個重點。「你已經想好自己的高中要考哪裡了？」  
「我又不想去外地念大學，高中當然不用往外考，嗯，這附近那間就不錯。」  
「高中也要參加社團活動，乖乖去選離你家比較近的。」Emiya炸毛，這乳臭未乾的死丫頭就喜歡撩到他跳腳。  
「知道嘛。我也就說說而已，把拔馬麻還沒考慮到我的大學啦，大概想先看看我的國中成績怎樣再說吧。」  
「如果有辦法應付著重升學的高中的話，你想怎麼做？」  
「嗯──」Gil露骨地看了他一眼。「人家才國一哦？」  
「知道了，我知道了。」Emiya嘆息。如果再繼續下去這丫頭又要哭給他看了。  
重逢到現在，Gil已經不會把嫁給他這種事輕易掛嘴上，但也變得更難應對了，如果提到這話題又鬧得不愉快，Gil可是說哭就哭非常乾脆。相對地，兩人在別的話題上，話就變多了，做飯、做家事、人際關係……Emiya很有吐槽慾望的時候，也會提兩句公司的事情讓Gil替他酸兩句──雖然自己常常被堵得啞口無言，但是聽這孩子對著別的事情伶牙俐齒的時候，Emiya還是多少能感到安慰。  
然後他躊躇一陣子，還是咬牙開口了，這件事再不提，之後這丫頭絕對會天天發信騷擾他。「我最近要升遷了。」  
「喵？」Gil歪歪頭。  
「調去隔壁課做課長。」Emiya在他開口前很快接了下去：「之後我可能會比現在晚回家，有時候也得去喝酒。」  
「你為什麼要去喝酒──」Gil哇哇大叫。「而且為什麼要晚回家嘛！」  
「一是薪水，二是本來就是這樣。」Emiya就知道會這樣。  
「這世上哪有這種理所當然的事！」Gil咬牙切齒。  
「長大本來就這樣，你都不覺得我可以比你父親早回家很奇怪嗎。」  
「把拔的公司本來就比較遠，他又愛喝。」Gil哼哼。  
「你可以勸他別喝啊。」  
「馬麻勸了都沒用，那是他老婆耶，他老婆都勸不動了，誰還要管他。」  
「你父親也是很疼你的吧。」  
「沒有喜歡到要為我犧牲享受的程度。」Gil又往他手臂下頭鑽了。  
「會癢，不要這樣。」  
「可是跟Emiya這樣待著就好安心。而且之後就不容易蹭到了。」他一直沒說，他覺得Emiya香香的，光靠在一起就感覺很舒服，年紀越大就越依戀他──大概也是因為Emiya從以前到現在，對待他的態度都沒有改變過吧；升上高年級，不是朋友的同學，成為朋友的同學，曾經是朋友的同學，還有對自己一直另眼相看的大人們……應付起來越來越麻煩了，但是在Emiya這裡就不用想太多，非常輕鬆。  
「我寧可你多抱抱你的父母。」Emiya懊惱地咕噥一句。  
「一起出去玩的時候，他們都不會牽彼此的手了，不要。」  
「不是為了牽你的手嗎？」  
「我都會故意靠到其中一邊啊，結果他們還是不牽。」  
「你為什麼說得好像你不是他們的女兒一樣。」  
「我是啊──但是在那之前，他們是夫妻吧？等到我嫁到你家了，他們還要繼續相處吧？可是他們的相處好普通喔，好像完全沒有交往過一樣，可是我明明問過了，他們不是相親認識的，是公司同事。」  
Emiya決定先把那個最嚴重而且最難解決的問題放一邊。「他們的感情是他們的問題，你不能找藉口不跟他們好好相處，我應該說過很多次了吧？」  
「可是把拔都不幫忙做家事，他有空跟人喝酒沒空回家做家事，我們兩個打掃家裡很累耶。」Gil的抗議內容讓Emiya幾乎沒有反駁的餘地。「你看你也會打掃家裏啊，還說這個也是一種舒壓的方式；我有次這樣跟把拔說，他竟然說有馬麻了他幹嘛還要做家事，你看嘛──」  
「你爸知道會很傷心的。」Emiya無語。  
「讓他繼續不知道就好啦，以後你見了面也不要說，皆大歡喜。」Gil哼哼。  
「不對，重點歪了，總之。」想把這話題轉開的Emiya改口。「之後我比較忙的時候，你就不要過來了，不然讓你在走廊上等太久也不好。」  
「你把房間鑰匙給我嘛──」  
「想都別想。而且就算你進來等，結果我還是到了你的門禁時間才回家怎麼辦？」  
「我幫你做飯做便當之後再回去？」  
「得寸進尺了，小渾蛋。」  
Gilgamesh一瞬間就哭出來了。「──你在找藉口把我丟掉。」  
「我沒有！等一下！為什麼要哭啦！」  
「因為現在連你都不要我了…嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚……」  
Emiya這下子一個頭兩個大，怎麼哄都哄不住。  
比起「難道Emiya不喜歡我嗎？」，「Emiya要把我丟掉」絕對是Gilgamesh心中地雷的地雷，什麼都別說，光兩人一開始會相逢，就是因為那個已經只剩下「前主人」標籤的某個人，把Gilgamesh當作違法廢棄物一樣扔在河邊的關係。  
Emiya從剛才到現在都繞著圈子說話就是這樣，他不想刺激到Gil的傷心事：雖然現在Gil對前主人一點感情也沒有，但是最開始他也曾期待過總有一天會被接回家──直到被抓到收容所，在生死關頭，來接他的人竟然是Emiya之後，他終於死心接受了Emiya的馴養。  
結果現在換Emiya要把自己丟掉──他哭得更慘了。  
Emiya也發現了他的狀況，在情急之下就──摟著Gil開始拍背。「你乖、你乖，我沒有說不要你，只是我們都比較忙，有自己的事情……我們還是能見面啊，只是沒辦法像現在一樣而已嘛。好了，不要哭了嘛……」  
等到人終於不哭了，Emiya也很難把距離拉開了；Gil哭到快打嗝，手還緊緊拉著他的上衣，抵死不肯從他懷裡退出去。「好啦…我不能拒絕升遷，你一定得去社團活動……」  
「你是不是要趁機冷落我，然後順勢把我丟掉！」現在他人直接貼上來了，就算質問帶著哭腔也氣勢十足。  
「又不是要常相左右才能維持感情。」Emiya很無奈。  
「但是遠距離戀愛最容易分手！」Gil一步不讓。「你的公司有人趁機而入怎麼辦！」  
──上當了！Emiya發現他才是被趁機而入的那個。「不要偷換概念，我們明明沒有在交往。」  
「你現在要是有女朋友，人家一定會問你要我還是要他！有什麼差別！」Gil一臉淚汪汪的。「難道那些女人跟我，還有得比嗎？」  
Emiya抹臉。老實說不只是眼前活生生這個，那些女人連「死掉的」都比不上──到目前為止，Gil是唯一一個對那個罐罐發表意見之後，還能繼續和他來往的人，庫夫林直接把那個罐罐當作沒看到，所以也不在這個範圍之內，其他的人都是問了第一次他還能好好回答，第二次之後很快就不再來往了。一開始是傷心得不喜歡聽人說，後來變成了Gil還沒熬到老貓的年紀就走了，就算整隻貓只剩下一只罐罐他也不想隨便找個地方埋了，這孩子這麼怕寂寞，一隻貓在夜裡哭怎麼辦？  
這些事Gil從沒問過，當然真的問了他也不會說。  
「──冷靜，總之，冷靜，只是稍微減少見面的時間而已，又不是忽然變成半個月一個月才能見一次面什麼的，你反應過度了。」  
「可是──」  
Emiya嘆氣。「手機拿出來，我的電話給你。」  
Gil整個人都亮了，不用他說第二遍就撲到書包旁邊，把手機撈出來，再衝回來塞給他。「我打都會接嗎？」  
「我在忙就不會。而且你小心打得太頻繁，你家人偷偷把我的電話抄下來再打給我。」Emiya嘆息著用他的手機撥通了自己的，等到鈴聲響起了就掛掉，接著還給他。  
「知道了嘛──」Gil笑瞇了眼，把手機收起來。  
「去洗把臉，小心等淚水乾了會變醜。」  
「你又不會嫌棄我。」少女起身拍拍裙子，進浴室去了。  
要是我會嫌棄你，問題也不至於這麼大。Emiya抹了一把臉，認命地收拾桌面。


	7. 本篇06.

06.  
Gil確實繃得有點緊，他已經感覺到母親的態度變了。  
當他開始天天往Emiya的家裡跑，母親剛開始確實偏向想阻止他，後來看他總是開開心心回家，就變得不太阻攔了，何況Emiya又正人君子得……令人難以置信，所以有一天，母親問他：「這樣天天往他家裡去，你開心嗎？」  
「當然開心啊！」他答得義正詞嚴。「他自己也承認他很想我。」  
母親也有注意到女兒的改變，自從每天放學往那人家裡去，回來之後就變得比較愛笑了，會主動撒嬌，在夫婦倆面前活潑開朗起來；和現在燦若夏花的女兒比起來，以前的他烈若漠日，與其說是毒辣，更像要讓一切平等地邁向沉默而明亮的終點。  
既然已經約好了不會做危險的事情，也不會讓人身界線受到冒犯或試探，母親索性掩護女兒，讓他每天都開開心心地期待明天到來。  
而且女兒另一個明顯的轉變是，他變得想要追求些什麼，本來的他讓人搞不懂他想要什麼，他在想什麼，但是現在他會主動要求想要穿長褲或短褲，想向母親學做菜，會主動幫忙做能力可及的家事，而不是放學以後，吃完點心，寫完作業，就靜靜地盯著電視，直到被他們從沙發上叫走為止……  
女兒一進小學就展現出聰慧的特質，卻沒有引以為豪、應該說，不管稱讚他什麼，他都會平靜地接受，就像因為打架受到責備，他不會大哭大鬧，也不會氣得跳腳，而是盯著對他說教的大人，提出種種刁鑽的問題。  
如今的女兒甚至交到了朋友，可以一起討論暑假作業，去公園瘋玩，相約去神社逛祭典……自從第一次打架受到責備，母親原本以為女兒會這樣一直封閉自己，心扉不再有向他人敞開的時候；可現在放了暑假，除了去那人的家裡，女兒不是約人來家裡，就是去人家家裡玩耍。  
既然和那人來往沒發生壞事，女兒也很開心，就讓他高興吧。  
母親就這麼決定睜隻眼閉隻眼，直到自己的女兒年紀增長，他和那人看來沒有什麼進展……女兒一直都是開開心心回來，沒有特別高興也沒有特別難過，幾次試探聽起來也不曾交往……但是女兒長大了，他不知道對方可以鐵了心把女兒拒之門外多久，萬一哪天一時衝動了，那結果他不敢往下想。  
買手機給他的時候，他背著孩子的爸和女兒懇談。  
「你和那個人還有在聯絡嗎？」  
「嗯！」  
「你們……他承認你們在交往了嗎？」  
女兒嘟嘴。「他一直不肯答應我。」  
「……那，你要不要想想這之後怎麼辦了？」  
「之後？什麼之後？」  
「如果他一直和你保持距離……就表示他不希望和你交往吧？」  
「怎麼可能。」聲音有點抖。  
「交往要你情我願，如果你喜歡他，他不喜歡你……就會發生這種事。」母親苦口婆心。「這世上本來就是這樣，不是你喜歡人，他就要喜歡你。」  
「可是他怎麼可能不喜歡我？他怎麼就不喜歡我了？」  
「喜歡也分很多種……當朋友、當家人、當情侶……萬一他就把你當家人，不是把你當情人呢？」  
「怎麼可能。」女兒還是一臉固執。  
這時候孩子的爸回來了，兩人對話到此為止。  
又過了一陣子，母親再度憂心忡忡。  
「你問他了嗎？」  
「他竟然還說自己要工作，之後要少見面。」女兒很不甘願，非常不高興。  
「那對方的意思……不是很明顯了嗎？」他摸了摸女兒的長髮。「本來如果討厭一個人，就不會說得那麼明白的。搞不好他只是把你當妹妹，不忍心你太難過，才沒有答應，也沒有拒絕。」  
「那算什麼嘛。」女兒不甘願得要哭出來了。「這種事有什麼不能直說的。」  
「……等你長大就懂了。你雖然還小，但是人家已經是大人了吧？他如果跟你一起幼稚，就不是認真對你，是完全把你當小孩子，在陪你玩了。」  
「像這樣什麼都不說，每天每天……不是也把我當小孩子哄了嗎！」  
「他或許……就是在等你自己想通也不一定呀。」  
「渾蛋！大人都是渾蛋！」女兒甩頭走了，說了一聲等一下跟朋友有約就回房間去準備了。  
母親又很有耐性地等了一陣子，他的女兒早熟，把他當普通小孩子對待，只會造成反效果。  
「你現在也感覺得出來，他的心情了吧？」  
原本正跟他一起學做飯的女兒，心情一下子變差了。「沒問出來我不甘心！」  
母親略懂女兒心思，應該是「他沒答應前我不罷休」，沒點破，就問：「一開始就不答應的話，之後大概也不會答應，所以之前跟你說的，之後的事情……」  
女兒死死咬著嘴唇，臉色發白，沉默了一陣子才說：「……如果到了國三的情人節，他還是不肯回應我的話，那就當作他真的沒這個意思吧。」  
到那時候，他們兩個都認識超過六年了，女兒也該有普通的交際關係了。  
母親點點頭。「就這樣吧。」  
他每年都陪著自己女兒研究情人節巧克力，小學最後一次情人節，送的是草莓片裹巧克力，對方還是跟每年一樣，用了一半之後，把另一半留給孩子的爸……所以再怎麼擔心女兒懷疑對方，做母親的還是有些心軟。  
面對這麼一個如花似玉的美人胚子，那人大概也苦惱不已……所以努力說服女兒與他保持距離的時候，他並沒有往壞的方向去揣測那人的想法，而是盡可能讓女兒相信對方只是把他當親人看待，目前發展證明了他的說服有效，女兒也變得懷疑起來，並不堅持自己的想法，顯然把他的話聽了進去。  
要是之後還有別的機會，可以說服女兒主動死心，那就更好了……


	8. 本篇07.

07.  
在那之後，Gil變得比以前沉默，好不容易來了，進門了之後，打過招呼就躺在他身上，不太動彈。  
「……你心情不好嗎？」他還是忍不住幫他攏了攏長髮。  
「收到情書了。」  
「不好嗎？」  
「又不是你寫的。」  
「可是這表示你受歡迎啊。」  
「我和對方認識嗎？一點都不值得高興。」  
「人緣好是好事喔。」  
「哈。」  
「為什麼是這個反應？」  
「受歡迎的人有兩種，一是因為這人帶來好處，二是因為他是好人。我是好人嗎？」  
這孩子如果是好人的話，他就不需要被整得死去活來了！  
而且Gil天生是個美人，這句回答就顯得很辛辣。  
「本來就只有Emiya是真心要我，其他人只要是美人都好。」  
「你怎麼知道我不是……也喜歡漂亮的東西。」這話說得誅心，但他能怎麼辦？  
他都四十幾了，這丫頭還沒十五歲！  
「說謊。」這話聲音很輕，意思很重。「全世界都不要我的時候，只有Emiya還要我。」  
「那個是──」  
「所以Emiya沒人要沒關係，因為我會待在Emiya的身邊。」  
「但是……如果我……只是一時起意，想要對誰好，才把你撿回來……」  
「那我的罐罐呢？我的罐罐，你送去哪裡了？」  
「──」前幾年盂蘭盆節，他覺得Gil都跑來了，還把那個罐罐放在客廳裡很奇怪，就真的……放進自己的家墓了。  
畢竟委託僧侶進行供養，定期誦經什麼的，他也說不出口……應該躺在裡頭的人如今可是活蹦亂跳的，最後咬咬牙放進自己家墓了，反正他知道那裏頭裝著什麼就好。  
聽到了他被噎住的聲音，Gil也沒追問，繼續縮著。羽毛般的睫毛在臉上投出淺淺的影子。  
假以時日，他真的能長成令人窒息的美人……但是……「三十歲不是什麼可以開玩笑的事情啊。」  
「我本來就很認真。」  
「我這年紀都能當你父親了。」  
「但你還是單身，我也單身，男未婚女未嫁，為什麼不能在一起？」  
「你還未成年！」  
「那就等到我成年啊。」  
「會有人說的。」  
「你是那種在意別人評價、力求合群的人嗎？」  
Emiya最後把心一橫：「但我不是蘿莉控啊！」  
「你知道我知道嘛，你是喜歡我，又不是喜歡蘿莉。」  
「別人不知道啊！搞不好連你父母都要誤會！」  
「我父母留給我擺平就好了，你想那麼多幹嘛。而且等到我年紀也大了，就沒人會在意這種事了。」  
「就說了，這個三十歲的差距……」  
「我才不要再等你十幾二十幾年，現在這樣你還有什麼好擔心的，Emiya就喜歡自找煩惱。」  
現在他也沒詞了。  
「你都十幾歲了……」  
「嗯，再過幾年就可以訂婚了唷。」  
「小小年紀不要想著嫁人。」  
「長大了就可以嗎？那你要等我長大嗎？」  
「……送情書的不說，其他人呢？難道──」  
「幼稚、下流、笨、吵死了。」  
「……沒那麼糟吧？」  
「你想不想聽情書裡寫了什麼？」Gil的心情壞得要命，就知道他會講這個，做人不是應該向前看，而不是瞻前顧後嗎。  
「算了。」而且，那是情書呢。  
他現在還沒發現自己這時到底在想什麼。  
「你上班很累吧，我先回去了。」這種無論如何就是不肯相信他的模樣……他的心情更差了，不如回去，好過留在這裡結果真的生Emiya的氣。  
Emiya下意識握住他的手，Gil螓首微垂。「有事？」  
「學校還好嗎？……除了信、的事。」  
「其實也沒多難。」  
「你……其實累了吧？」Emiya為他擔心。「不要太勉強自己。」  
Gil一鼓臉頰，乾脆撲進他懷裡一陣亂蹭。  
把兩人蹭到髮翹衣亂才滿足地拉開距離。「我現在就不覺得累了。」  
Emiya摀臉，他都被蹭到倒在沙發上了，以前就知道小蘿莉小小軟軟，這幾年更糟了，不只有了點身材還……鼻尖泛著淡淡香氣，搔得他的心癢癢的。「……你都多大了……」  
「你對自己沒信心嗎──？」Gil他把人又按回去了。「說什麼男女有別都是作賊心虛，真君子就該坐懷不亂。」  
聽到這話，Emiya渾身一僵。這丫頭就知道對著他的痛腳踩。  
「而且重點是我喜歡Emiya，Emiya也喜歡我待著吧，我們兩個高興就好，幹嘛管其他人。喜歡一個人還要大家同意？別笑死人了──」他的語氣變得酸溜溜的。「難道我是那群臭男生的獎品，他們搶贏了，我就跟那個『贏家』交往？噁心死了。如果是讓我調教他，我還會勉強考慮一下。」  
「……」Emiya的注意力馬上轉移了。「你剛剛最後一句再說一次？」  
「哎唷。」Gil 遮住嘴，然後輕輕巧巧從他身上下來，唰唰唰走得快又無聲，眨眼間就溜到玄關去了。「那我先回去了唷──」  
「你給我等一下──！」這丫頭到底都看了什麼東西啊！那個家對孩子的教育真的沒問題嗎！「你最近不打電動都拿什麼當娛樂了！」  
「你很介意的話下次帶來給你看嘛，好啦人家要回家幫忙做晚飯了，馬麻最近開始教我炒菜了呦。」少女飛速套上鞋子，在地面踢兩下就拎起書包快速開門出去了，也沒說要他送。  
Emiya脫力，又倒回沙發上，感覺自己要被逼瘋。  
下次見面不是隔天，不過確實有帶了東西來──書店今天的新刊……BL小說。  
「你…你都在看什麼東西……」看著兩個疊在一起的男人，Emiya覺得理智線有點脆弱。  
Gil把包書紙又包回去了，手指靈巧地跟書店店員有得比，然後飛速把書收進袋子跟書包一起放在玄關，再繞回來。「女生的朋友喜歡看嘛。我就跟他一起買來交換看，這樣省下來的錢還可以去買規則書。」  
「你說買什麼？」  
「男生的朋友會約我去玩TRPG，可是規則書很貴，我們還要輪流當GM寫遊戲劇本。」Gil蹭上他。「你看我都有好好地跟人交際喲？」  
「……太可疑了……」Emiya喃喃自語。  
「什麼？」  
「你這孩子到底平常都在讀什麼東西……」  
「Emiya不要老是計較這種東西嘛，有皺紋就不帥了。」  
靠。  
「你這丫頭……我長得怎樣輪不到你說！」Emiya氣得把他的臉一通揉。  
上次Gil也不算說錯……他都正人君子這麼多年了，不怕人說，何況他們本來關係就比較親近，忽然刻意拉開距離……一被這臭貓說自己心虛，Emiya的膽子就變大了。  
「我又不嫌棄你，為什麼不可以說。」那張臉被夾在兩隻大手裡，都揉得變形了。  
「你嫌棄人也不准人身攻擊。」  
「我是鄙視他的人品又不是鄙視他長得不好。」  
「所以你平常到底都在讀什麼，你上次好像還講了什麼很可疑的話。」  
Gil皺皺鼻子，伸手去按Emiya蹙起的眉心。「那種話也沒什麼，那群髒男生自己就玩得很過分。上次起鬨寫情書的也是他們，真是的──打架很麻煩耶──」  
「你想幹嘛？」Emiya背後有點毛。  
「我在想自己揍人還是煽動別人去揍人，哪個比較好。」  
「都不好，不要打人。」  
「我也知道打人不好啊，前提是不要來煩我。我喜歡跟誰玩，跟誰出去，跟誰說話，根本輪不到他們決定。」Gil認真地說完，又嬌羞地蹭了兩下。「Emiya要管當然可以喔。」  
「但是就算我說了，你也不會住手的吧。」Emiya嘆息，忍不住梳了梳那頭長髮。  
Gil握著他的手心蹭兩下。「你忍心看我被欺負嗎──」  
Emiya乾脆不說了，Gilgamesh這個個性根本教不好，「不能做得太過分。」  
「知道嘛。我也不是想幹嘛，只要可以安安靜靜上學放學來找你，我就滿足了嘛──是那些硬要煩我的人不好。」Gil又開始往他的手臂下頭鑽。  
「所以你到底都在讀什麼小說……」  
「嗯──」Gil俏臉一紅。「他喜歡看同學跟同學的CP，我喜歡年紀大一點的，像是跟學長、跟家教、跟老師什麼的──哎唷我知道沒畢業就跟老師在一起不好啦，那種的我都沒有買。……你還要聽我們兩個喜歡看誰在上面嗎？」  
Emiya自己也臉紅到把臉摀住了。「我不該問的！」  
「喵。」Gil順便往下滑到他腿上躺好了。其實他的喜好不只這個啦……不過年下攻CP比較好找嘛，雖然現在還是年上CP王道，嗚嗚。  
一番搗亂，今天Emiya就記得送他回家了。本來Gil還要拉他的手，Emiya把他上下看兩遍。「你覺得人家會以為我們是情侶？還是父女？」這話氣得Gil過河前都不肯跟他多說兩句話。  
過河之後，Emiya又嘆口氣：「不准擅自以為我們在交往，我們沒有。」  
「Emiya好掃興──」  
「你以為我樂意！」  
「只有你在嫌棄你自己太老啦！」  
靠。「不要以為這裡是街上我就不敢揍你，臭小鬼。」  
「我才不臭，媽媽還說我香香的。」  
「你從以前就是個臭小鬼。」  
「你還是會把我弄得香香的嘛。」  
「還敢說，不知道是誰每次被拎進浴室就哭鬧，碰到水還尖叫……」  
「Emiya繼續掀我的底就去橋下無氧潛水！」  
把他送到路口，這場幼稚的鬥嘴也告一段落了。Emiya回去路上忍不住想了想，發現Gil似乎心情變好了些。這樣就好，當年的小蘿莉長大了，再等上一陣子，應該會有其他的更喜歡的、人、吧……  
不去想還好，一想就想到那些情書，還有Gil語帶鄙視提起的男性同學。Emiya不是Gil說的他就全盤接受，但是丫頭從小就是「你不理我我不理你，你敢惹我我打死你」的性子……他又怕Gil吃虧又怕他受了委屈，而且Gil這麼可愛怎麼可以不心疼他。  
到了年底，Gil有天說要來結果晚到，他已經在家裡泡好茶了人才登門，手裡拎著一個紙盒。  
「這是什麼？」  
「耶誕蛋糕。我已經跟人家約好去唱歌了。」今年的耶誕節在假日，怎麼約都約不到一塊。「不要急著吃呦，平安夜的時候我沒辦法過來，這個先送你，忍耐一下。」  
「別講得好像我會吃醋一樣。」  
「但你會寂寞嘛。」Gil嘻嘻笑著，在他的冰箱裡找了個位置直接放進去。「不准分別人吃，如果庫夫林約不到人太可憐可以分他一點。」  
「他又沒惹你，說話時有點禮貌。」Emiya把他挑好的茶葉罐擺一起讓他挑，Gil自己開了一罐開始添茶葉。  
「他本來就是個輕佻的狗控，跟他擺架子才要被他調侃呢。」說話的時候，他還從Emiya的手裡偷了片茶點。「而且我已經勉強讓你分他吃一點了，你看我的犧牲這──麼大。」  
「我不會吐槽的。」兩人都擠到暖爐桌邊了，Emiya才拍拍他的頭。「上次聽你說跟校隊一起出去比賽，好玩嗎？」  
「不好玩！男生的視線煩死了，知不知道腿長也很方便踹人啊？而且我明明只是代打，在那邊羞答答約說下次比賽再見……我才不打算和那些人惺惺相惜呢，還要情不自禁？去照鏡子好嗎？」看到Emiya已經拿過一顆橘子開始剝，他自己也拿了一顆。「個性不好至少臉蛋也要長得好看，如果兩個都不好，讓我踩他我還嫌髒。」  
「你最近買的新遊戲不是連打戰鬥系……你們這次跑團的劇本內容是什麼？還是你又讀了什麼奇怪的東西？」Emiya已經把橘子皮剝完了，開始細細剝著白絲。「我說過講話不要把遊戲跟小說裡的習慣帶出來吧？」  
「你不知道──那些人事後還找了校隊的人來煩我，害我都想提早退社了，最近情書又變多了，再繼續增加，我遲早會當眾把那些垃圾扔進垃圾桶，或者直接拜託值日生一起燒掉！」Gil剝完了要直接吃掉，Emiya就把自己剝完的一片遞過來，他自然就著他的手吃下去了。  
「Gil。」  
「人家手上也忙嘛，哪來的吃相。」因為Emiya把白絲拔乾淨了才給他，他也乖乖地開始把白絲從橘子肉上撕掉。「都快要一年了，為什麼，就是，不肯，放棄呢──滯銷的產品不是應該會降低價值嗎──」  
「你一個活生生的人，哪來的滯銷。」Emiya又剝完一片，這次捏著末端塞進Gil嘴裡。「這時候應該要說，他們覺得你的眼光很挑，所以心生怯意才對。」  
「偏偏沒有啊，以前是有色心沒色膽，現在這叫有色心有色膽？唔──」Gil一邊想一邊餵他吃自己剝好的，Emiya遲疑了下，還是乖乖張口接了。「啊，應該是拔石中劍吧！如果他不行搞不好就是我！這樣。」  
Emiya差點嗆到，橘子也差點捏下去了。「你這什麼比喻！」  
「你不覺得我很客氣了嗎？」Gil眨巴著無辜的大眼。  
「如果你沒有想著把人教訓一頓，確實很客氣……」Emiya嘆著氣繼續剝白絲。「最快的方法還是你交一個男……」  
「Emiya要答應我了嗎？」  
「我沒有！」Emiya暗暗咒罵自己，哪壺不開提哪壺！  
「哼──不過那些人也不可能我交了男友就死心的啦，反正一定能找出理由來安慰自己，不是我不夠好是他的眼光不好。」Gil剝了兩片之後就膩了，讓Emiya繼續餵他。「既然是為了自我滿足才交的女友，那就隨便找一個女生告白啊，找我幹嘛？欠調教嗎？」  
「你這樣說的話，那些女生不是也很可憐嗎？」  
「哈。」靠在他身上，又開始往他手臂下鑽的Gil翻了個白眼。「要是我交到男友，那些女生不知道有多嫉妒，現在我這樣正好，我又不是沒聽過他們在廁所說我交不到男友，活該──」  
「你這樣在學校真的沒問題嗎……」  
「沒問題──沒問題──我成績很漂亮，社團成績不錯，又願意當校隊的臨時選手，老師都很偏心我，社團前輩就算看我不順眼，也不敢對我怎樣。啊──」吃完一片橘子，他意猶未盡補充：「我上次比賽的時候，跟一個懷疑男友花心的學姐說，那個男生看不上學姐，分明是那個男生眼光不好，不知惜取眼前人，學姐又溫柔又專情到底有哪裡配不上他，這種三心二意的人渣不值得為了他丑時三刻釘草人。結果這星期社團的時候，學姐說他已經把那個男生甩了，又偷偷跟我說，那個男的竟然是、暗戀我──你看，現成的人渣！」  
「這關係確實很亂……」Emiya聽得頭都痛了。「你怎麼知道人家在煩惱男友花心的？」  
「學姐他，本來就──在跟對方交往嘛，兩人甜蜜蜜的。但是這陣子他社團結束之後都不開心，不然就是休息時間看著手機咬牙切齒，對我的態度又變得比以前、有點冷淡，所以我就、稍微刺激一下，馬上就說了。」Gil稍微翹起舌尖，把橘子再度吃了進去。「我還跟他說，心裡有真愛的人，應該是就算看到自己的菜，心蕩神馳一下，回頭照樣提醒自己，不可以讓真愛傷心──可是學姐都這麼傷心了，證明了他根本不懂得珍惜學姐，這種人幹嘛要。」  
「你還真敢說。」  
「我有Emiya了，所以小說裡的男人再好再帥，我還是只喜歡Emiya嘛。」Gil可愛地吐吐舌頭。  
Emiya失手把剛剝好的橘子餵自己了──他聽到這話，心臟不爭氣地狂亂起來。  
幸好Gil沉浸在自己的思緒裡，沒有注意到他。「而且這種人超沒節操的，暗戀別人之前，先乖乖結束掉自己的感情關係嘛。明明有交往對象還花心已經夠討厭了，還拖拖拉拉不肯好好分手，不就是、吃碗底、看碗外──就是因為有這種人，才會搞出第三者嘛，嫌自己活太長活太爽。」  
「你聽起來心得很豐富啊。」  
「這群人天天在我身邊眼前轉來轉去，把人當笨蛋。」Gil哼笑兩聲。「而且也沒人想到我早就有戀愛對象了。」  
「是單戀對象。」Emiya乾咳兩聲，打死不上當。  
「都一樣一樣。」Gil自己把他的手拉過來，吃掉手指夾著的橘子。  
兩人一來一往說到時間差不多了，Gil先站起來，「天氣冷，你先做飯吧，我回去了。」  
「我送你吧，現在天黑早。」  
「不是說沒有在跟我交往嗎？」  
「這跟那是兩回事。」  
「以後不可以用同樣的理由趁機搭訕別的女生唷？」  
「如果人家有人接送，我本來就不用這麼麻煩。」  
「Emiya幹嘛這麼無懈可擊──毫無死角！絕不大意！」  
「還不是因為你這隻臭貓無孔不入！」  
「請稱讚我屢敗屢戰、再接再厲！」  
平安夜的時候，Emiya果然把庫夫林約過來一起過了，對方看見蛋糕的時候挑挑眉──除了現成的耶誕老人糖人，黑森林蛋糕上點酒釀櫻桃，看得出手作的笨拙痕跡。「那丫頭……還沒跟你修成正果？」  
Emiya舉起切刀的手一抖，差點把刀子扔過去。「不要若無其事說出這麼恐怖的事！」  
「嗄？恐怖？拜託喔，還有什麼事比……喂，不會吧？」看著Emiya鐵青的臉色，庫夫林福至心靈，張大了嘴巴。「你跟他……那個，開玩笑的吧？可是、你們…你們不是……」  
「你到底誤會到哪裡去了！而且在你誤會之前有沒有考慮過我跟他的年紀差！」Emiya差點想叫他出去吃雪。「我跟他差了足足三十歲！而且就算要幹嘛也該考慮人家的年紀吧！再來，誰要當蘿莉控啊──！」  
「如果是美少女的話──等一下，刀子，刀子！」庫夫林話沒說完，看見Emiya的臉色時，瞬間從暖爐桌抽出腿，縮得遠遠的。  
Emiya氣得把手裡的刀剁在蛋糕上，漂亮地一刀兩斷。「你以後給我離他遠一點，什麼叫做如果是美少女！如果他沒有放話要請你吃大餐你就想搭訕他了是不是！」  
「──就算不打算怎樣，美少女光是看就很賞心悅目嘛……好啦、好啦！不要那樣看我，我只是說出人之常情吧？真是的，你還是這麼經不起玩笑。」庫夫林訕訕又坐回來，看著他一刀一刀剁著蛋糕。  
「你從剛才到現在哪句話是開玩笑了？」  
「不管我怎麼回答，你都要讓他請我吃年菜對吧？就說知道了嘛。」庫夫林嘟噥了下。「我只是，呃，怎麼說呢，沒有想到──那孩子態度那麼明顯，你竟然可以不為所動到這種程度。」  
「不管是說話還是做事，都有分可以做跟不可以做的。」Emiya陰森地警告他，然後才開始分蛋糕。「他才幾歲，如果當真了不就是陪他胡鬧。等他長大就好了。」  
我可不覺得你能熬到他長大。庫夫林沒把這句話說出來，而是說：「等他長大才有你操心的地方，要是他看上眼的對象你不滿意，他一定跟你堅持到底也不肯改口。」  
靠。Emiya覺得自己膝蓋中了一箭。  
Gilgamesh可是貨真價實有著遇人不淑的前科啊，他這個曾經被用力嫌棄過的第二任怎麼可能不知道，而且這孩子還死心眼，如果沒有疼痛到入骨，絕不可能徹底死心。  
更糟糕的問題在於，以前那是貓，還好沒有被虐貓份子撿到，現在他是人，還是個美少女，在美少女身上能發生什麼事……他還沒吃蛋糕都開始牙疼了，咬得牙疼。  
「你……冷靜點啊？你也說了他還小嘛，就慢慢教……對吧？反正你也是男的，頂多自毀形象，就算當下…害你被他誤會什麼的，之後他也不可能連你一起防備；再怎麼說，你們感情一直很好嘛，到時候你就算要他答應你，要經過你同意才能和對方交往，他多半會點頭。」  
「我又不是他老爸！」Emiya喊得有點大聲，然後他才帶著自暴自棄說：「……這應該是他父親的工作吧？甘我什麼事？」  
「……你何苦嘴硬？他那麼黏你，你敢說你對他一點感情都沒有？就算是我，忽然看到他交了男朋友，結果對象不是你，我也沒辦法馬上道喜吧？從那麼小一個蘿莉看到現在，結果一眨眼長大了，還一眨眼交男朋友了，對象還不是他心心念念的、你，怎樣都會被嚇一跳吧？」庫夫林小心地一邊窺探他的臉色一邊說，心裡狂吐槽：你當年要死不活的樣子我又不是沒看過，現在他要是跟人跑了，你肯定寧可死了算了。  
「再說吧……喏，你的份。」  
「為什麼我的比較少！不是應該平均嘛！」  
「他交代的，說你要分得少一點。」Emiya無精打采地說。  
「……」庫夫林真是無語對蒼天。嘴上說著我才沒有在跟他交往，表現出來的樣子比誰都要掛心那個兇巴巴的小丫頭；你還是算了吧，現在再不開竅，之後還有你哭的時候。  
不過平安夜就該開開心心地過，他決定低頭吃蛋糕，讓這傻子自己鑽牛角尖。  
來年的情人節，Gil開開心心做了一整罐的米果巧克力。「今年爸媽都有份唷，這是你的份，帶去公司當補充熱量的零嘴吃吧。」  
「我怎麼可能會在桌上擺這個。」Emiya困擾地收下，放到一邊。「那你自己吃過了嗎？」  
「我做的時候有抽樣檢查過，這是我做得最好的一批。不要告訴媽媽呦，爸爸就算了。」  
「可是，你如果叫他帶去公司吃，他應該會樂意照做吧。」  
「他能對我媽媽好一點我就去神社還願了。」Gil的伶牙俐嘴依然沒變過，而且據他說，跟Emiya一比，所有男人都是渣。「而且聽我的話卻不聽老婆的話是怎樣，只要對象年輕貌美就對他百依百順嗎？」  
「……那是你父親。」Emiya已經很習慣聽Gil詆毀他父親了，不過在這種日子聽還是對心臟不好。「你們兩個都是他重要的家人嘛。」  
「所以我就說了嘛，他要是哪天終於學會對自己老婆好一點，我就去神社還願。」Gil哈一聲，開始吃Emiya準備的蛋糕。  
Emiya在這段時間，幾乎不會拿巧克力口味的東西出來招待他，兩人都知道這是怎麼回事，但是心照不宣地提都不提為什麼。  
「你真的這麼不喜歡他？」  
「怎麼說呢……」Gil咬著叉子，被Emiya瞪了，只好乖乖拿開，又叉了一塊蜂蜜蛋糕。「雖然我喜歡Emiya但我還是覺得Emiya是渾蛋！這種感覺？」  
「……」無故中槍的Emiya覺得自己很無辜。「我哪裡對不起你，本來不是在說你父親嗎？」  
「比喻，比喻嘛，這樣說你就聽得懂了嘛。你看我有真的討厭你嗎？我說我討厭你，你會相信我真的討厭你嗎？」  
「喜歡一個人，不是應該只看到他好的地方嗎？」Emiya幫他把垂下來的長髮撥到肩膀後面。  
「可是從我跑回來找你到現在，你有稱讚過我嗎？」  
「……我講了，你是不是要把我拖回家，說我們兩個在交往了？」  
「你說的喔？」  
「我什麼都沒說！」  
「Emiya都欺負我。」Gil隨便哭兩句就算了，他也習慣Emiya一邊說不要沒有不可以，一邊對他摸頭梳髮揉臉的態度──渾蛋就渾蛋，誰叫他喜歡這渾蛋，讓他渾蛋又怎樣。  
「我被你害慘了，還敢說。」  
「我用一輩子補償你嘛。」  
Emiya摀住臉。誰來救救他啊。  
大概是習慣了，Gil也沒有窮追猛打，嘴巴佔夠便宜了，繼續吃蛋糕。Emiya簡直不知道要拿他怎麼辦，而且Gil還長得一天比一天好看；睽違多年，他再次感受到當初就連摸頭都能螫手的為難。  
「嗯──這個時間了啊，我要回去了。」安安靜靜解決掉一盤蛋糕的Gil看了下時間，就擱下叉子。  
「我送你。」Emiya跟著起身。  
對Gil的好意感到困擾，跟Gil身為美少女要顧著一點，對他來說是兩回事。  
路上他忍不住問了：「現在還會覺得學校的壓力大嗎？」  
「學校不麻煩，為了之後做打算比較麻煩。」Gil沒有多說什麼，拉拉他的手。「巧克力吃完之後要給我感想喔。」  
Emiya盯著他一會，最後點點頭，手也沒有抽開。「我知道了。」  
「哼哼──」少女愉快地笑了。  
Emiya鬱悶到胃痛。  
回去之後就在手機裡下載安裝了交友APP，上次庫夫林就建議過他，乾脆瞞著丫頭交個女友，最好還是以結婚為前提的交往，他說自己是要怎麼瞞著那臭小鬼約會，他只要哪天忽然跑來家裡，他不管對哪個人都百口莫辯。  
庫夫林就說，還有交友APP啊。「只要不要在他面前一直滑手機，他也不會發現嘛！」  
他本來有點猶豫，但今天他發現，自己已經沒有猶豫的餘地了，那孩子越長越好看，他得在這孩子長得更好看之前做出決斷。  
Gil的意志再堅定，也依然是個孩子，他怎麼可以對一個孩子趁人之危，而且自己都一把年紀了，Gil的人生才剛開始，他怎麼能害了一個妙齡少女？


	9. 本篇08.

08.  
理想與現實總是有落差，就像他當初只是不忍心看一隻貓挨餓受凍……現在他想認真起來，積極尋找對象，和他年紀相仿，目前也沒有對象的女性沒那麼好找，如果比自己年輕而且歲數差得太多，他不可能考慮，至於那些為了找一夜情的，更是想都別想，說到比自己年紀大的……多半靠相親認識，但他不可能去相親，重點是想相親也沒有管道。  
總之，隔幾天就和陌生人發訊息，每天和新認識的人聊聊天，慢慢認識、過濾萍水相逢的每一個人、每一句話。  
過了一個月，他在周末約了一個人出來，對方是個好人，不過……氣氛不對，他發現自己看著對方，沒有想要牽手的心情，這個人大概也理解他的心情，他們很客氣地在咖啡廳用餐吃甜點，聊著做菜的心得，時間到了相約互道珍重，後面也很少約出來──除非有新的餐廳要試菜。  
接下來第二個人，就……有夫之婦。到底為什麼可以倒楣到這種程度。在那之後簡直是一團混亂，不提也罷。  
第三個人比較喜歡看電影，同樣沒有辦法在一起……要說為什麼的話，他隱隱約約感受一種，「一起當單身俱樂部好朋友吧」的友善氛圍。  
當他正在跟第四個人培養感情的時候，Gil帶來一個差點讓他心臟驟停的消息。  
「跟你說，我上星期出去玩啊……」  
Emiya聽到這話，差點把心虛表現在臉上，他上星期也出門了，和人家去造訪巷子裡的蛋糕店──對方不只很會做菜也很會吃，每次出門都不缺秘藏店家，Emiya稍微產生了危機意識，也有點慚愧：不能因為自己會做菜，就不去研究當下流行的食譜，尤其他還不能像這些廚師一樣，遠赴國外拜師學藝；相較之下，不只喜歡做菜還喜歡尋找店家的朋友就積極許多。  
「──有個自稱星探的人來搭訕喔！」  
聽到這話，原本他在思考的事就丟一邊了。  
「啊？星探？」  
「嗯嗯，還有名片喔，看起來很像那麼一回事啦。拚了命拜託我考慮一下，不過朋友那時候就在我旁邊耶，就這麼拋下他不是很奇怪嗎？我拒絕了。」Gil輕輕歪著頭，髮絲像被風吹動的柳枝一樣垂落。「還是你也覺得我應該考慮一下？」  
「……如果你不想要，就拒絕啊。」Emiya一瞬間想到很多可能性，然後變得喪氣：Gil很可愛這件事，一目瞭然，他不可能保護他一輩子，不讓他被任何潛在的危險注意到。  
「那種事看起來很有趣沒錯啦──但是答應了，就沒辦法常常和自己喜歡的人待在一起了。」說著，他伸手去撥Emiya的頭髮。「我怎麼可能會忘掉我待在這裡的理由呢。」  
Emiya在剎那間，差點連呼吸都停止了，緊接著才回過神來。「那種事……應該由你自己決定吧。」  
「可是跟你有關嘛。你難道一點都不關心嗎？」  
「這種事情當然是……你高興比較重要。」  
「我只想做你會高興的事。」  
「……你對你父母或其他人也這樣就好了。」  
「那是優先順序的問題。」Gil搖頭晃腦，「我的優先順序是你。」  
這孩子這樣隨時隨地告白，真的快讓他招架不住了。  
「別說傻話了，比什麼都重要的是堂堂正正地活著。」Emiya沒詞了，拍拍他。「起來，回家了。」  
Gil回家路上也拉著他。「為什麼那個很重要？」  
能讓這孩子問這問題……其實他的父母很疼愛他啊。Emiya想著，淡淡說：「我啊……比你現在還大一點的時候，失去父母，從那之後，念書跟日常支出的開銷，幾乎都是靠我自己賺來的。所以我才一直沒搬家……因為沒錢。」  
「……所以沒辦法堂堂正正活著，會比被殺死還痛苦嗎？」那雙眼裡透露出來的，遠比他想表達的更加複雜。  
「很痛苦啊。死了卻還有沒達成的願望，活著卻知道自己一輩子都沒辦法達成願望……不是都很痛苦嗎？」  
「說的也是……」Gil這時候身高已及他的上手臂，下意識就靠了上去。  
「嗯……然後你、不要黏那麼緊啦。」有什麼不可言喻的觸感……他禁止自己繼續往下想！  
「真是的，現在那些男生跟我說話都會臉紅耶，結果你只會叫我離你遠一點。」Gil嘻嘻笑了兩聲，乾脆地鬆開他。  
「你本來就靠得太近了。」Emiya不自在地回答他。「對人不要靠得這麼近，也不要動手動腳的。」  
「真過分──我還沒對你動過腳吧？」  
「我說的不是那個！」  
之後也不知道是不是故意的，Gil每星期都有事情能告訴他，不是星探就是來搭訕的，又或者是陌生同學的情書跟示好，就好像每天都有新的邂逅一樣──Gil全都拒絕掉了，偶爾還會把當天收到的信拿出來。「要看嗎？」  
「不要！」  
「我想也是。」Gil把信擱到一旁去。「如果Emiya有這種東西讓我看的話，我很樂意看喲？」  
「才不會讓你看！」Emiya渾身無力。「那也是人家寫的東西，不是給我的，就變成我的東西了。」  
「就算只是講一點內容給我聽也可以啊──」  
「沒有那種東西，有也不告訴你。」  
「嗯，聽起來真的沒有，我安心了！」  
「……你這臭貓。」  
「我、才、不、臭！」  
「你這個不高興就亂撒尿的臭貓好意思說。」  
「哎唷──不然我是人就可以嗎？」  
「那只是臭小鬼而已！」  
「哼──！」  
「少跟我貧嘴。」  
Gil氣鼓鼓地喝了口茶，改變話題。「暑假快到了──我有在準備唸書啦，就說我才不會忘記順序──所以你有計畫嗎？」  
「我又不放暑假。」Emiya嘆氣。「我也沒興趣去海邊。」  
「那個就之後再說，我是要說，你應該也有特休吧？」Gil眼神閃亮亮地盯著他看。  
「我就算用掉了，也絕對不會告訴你。」  
「欸，我就是要說這個，暑假有場次，你要不要充當保護人的身分，跟我們去──場次主要都在假日啦，其實你不請特休也可以。」Gil就要把雙腿伸起來踩在沙發上的時候，被Emiya一手壓住，他只好把腿放回去，順便拍打他的手出氣。  
「你家人跟其他人呢？我們？該不會──」  
「只有我跟朋友幾個，嗯──家裡其實都點頭了啦，不過多一個保護人同行的話，家裡比較不會囉嗦。」Gil思考了一下，又帶著賊笑補了一句。「哎，就一起開BL讀書會的那群朋友啦。」  
「你想都不要想！」Emiya打個冷顫，想起來了，前幾天他還嚷嚷什麼「該不會你跟庫夫林才是真愛」之類的話，當下差點把他拉過來打屁股，到底都在想什麼啊這臭丫頭。  
「其實有二個人不是腐女啦，只看男跟女的乙女向喲。不過要去的都同一個場次，住在同間旅館比較方便嘛。」  
「不用把事情解釋得這麼清楚，反正我怎樣都不會去。」  
「我以為你想知道，還有誰想跟我們去耶──」  
「……還有誰？」Emiya發誓，他會問只是因為Gil很明顯要他問！  
「呃──平常不打電動、不看漫畫、不追新番、不做模型，也不玩TRPG的傢伙，忽然說他其實也有想買的新刊，想要跟我們去。不覺得很可疑嗎？」Gil一邊說一邊扳手指數數。「連跟我玩TRPG的傢伙，也只有拜託我幫忙買新出的自製規則書耶，畢竟規則書本來就很貴，反正我要去，一起帶也沒什麼……」  
Emiya臉黑掉了。Gil說可疑已經是很客氣的說法了，而且會讓他說可疑……至少有五成機率打一開始就居心不良吧！「你們拒絕了嗎？」  
「我們已經說好後續用郵件或私下討論，不要在公開場合提了……麻煩死了，只是午休時多說兩句，事情就變成這樣──」  
「……你們還是找一個家長跟你們去吧。」  
「嗯──因為好像只剩爸爸的特休還沒用掉嘛，可是這樣的話就變成全家都要去了，很麻煩吧？」  
「寧可安全一點，也不要怕麻煩。」Emiya的語氣沉重無比。他最近都不怎麼約人出去了，因為這陣子所聽聞的，Gil的活動範圍，跟自己的活動範圍重複了，他認為再這樣下去，搞不好會被Gil撞見……如果被這丫頭衝上來一句「爸爸」的話……那個狀況絕對會比之前撞見別人的丈夫，還要糟糕一百倍。  
「這樣說也對啦……乾脆就規劃成一週旅遊好了，他們兩個先去別的地方觀光，之後再一起去遊樂園……他們或許會答應吧……？」  
「要是你認真起來，還會有碰壁的時候？」  
「──不就是你嗎！」  
「不要忽然大吼大叫啦！」  
最後Gil的暑假還是他自己規劃，自己和別人過了，作業、社團宿營、出遊……偶爾來找他，大概是因為他今年也十四歲了，門禁時間比起去年更晚了，所以不來則矣，一來就……差點送不走。尤其是Gil開始找各種藉口不回家，比如說想吃Emiya煮的飯，想要自己做飯請他吃，說是在朋友那裡玩就可以晚一點，因為Emiya絕對會送他回家所以沒關係……諸如此類。  
Emiya最後，多半要親自把Gil從沙發上拖起來，他才心不甘情不願地跟他回去。  
兩人總是在那個路口分手，最近開始，Gil也不會讓他送到對角了，常常到了那個街口就推推他，要他先回去了。「我本來就會看燈號了嘛，你硬要送到那邊去，是把我當小孩子嗎？」  
「你在我面前表現太幼稚，就忍不住……」  
「我真的會生氣喔？」Gil一邊說一邊戳他的腰。「你才不要開始老年癡呆，以為我小學還沒畢業咧！」  
「輪不到你這隻臭貓說！」  
說是有場次、與家族旅行的那一週，Gil沒有來，不過確實地用郵件騷擾了他整整一週，每天回到飯店就一定要拍張照片寄給他，內容多半是當天買的東西之類的，最後一天則是自己房間的照片──細心地把窗簾拉上，絕對不讓他找到任何調查自己身分的線索。  
硬要說的話，本來Emiya靠著制服，就能查出他是哪一所中學的學生了，不過單單知道這點，加上用Gil的外貌特徵去打聽的話，絕對是給自己惹麻煩，而不是給對方添麻煩，所以他果斷放棄繼續查下去。  
事到如今也……  
Emiya心情複雜地看著在自己腿上呼呼大睡的Gil，一旦在他身上睡著了，就能睡得天昏地暗，這點倒是一直沒有變。只是……從這個角度，一年年看下來，這孩子長得多好，真是……一目瞭然。  
「……起來了。」他搖搖那個纖細的肩膀，雖然想過一口氣把他搖下沙發算了，但是每次都辦不到。  
「……幾、點了…喵……」Gil只是把他的手甩掉，繼續一動也不動。  
Emiya報了個時間之後，繼續搖他。「累了就回家。」  
「你每次都這樣……」Gil在他身上蹭啊蹭的，就是不肯睜開眼睛，完全就是睡昏了的模樣。  
「還不是你每次都不回家。」再讓Gil這樣又蹭又滾的，太危險了……各種意義上。Emiya把他硬是推起來坐好。「不要讓你家人擔心。也不准找藉口晚回家。」  
「……Emiya你渾蛋……」Gil的額頭叩上他的手臂，嗚嗚嗚地呻吟著。  
Emiya聽得起一身雞皮疙瘩，連忙把他扶正了。「想睡就去洗把臉清醒一下，快要秋分了，可以早點回去就早點回去。」  
「再三分鐘。」再一次往下滑到他腿上，一動也不動，三分鐘。  
這次Emiya稍微搖搖他，Gil就認命地身體往外滑到地上，發出很可憐的聲音，逼自己從Emiya的身上拔起來。「……沒事了，走吧。」  
「你看起來不像沒事啊。」  
「你每次都這麼說。」Gil打了一個長長的呵欠。「這叫熱車──氣溫低的時候，不這樣開車，車子引擎會壞掉。」  
「……你怎麼知道的？」  
「我們最近在玩CoC，剛好玩到發生在冬天的劇本，結果這次的GM就設了一個跟開車有關的場景。」Gil搓搓臉，拉著他的衣角站起來。「下次GM是我……嗯，我在想說要不要寫一個『逃出辦公室』之類的劇本……」  
「這種話題也能寫成遊戲嗎！」  
「有個新手劇本叫做有毒的湯，捏他就是……啊，不行說不行說，我還想有天找你玩這個呢。」說起遊戲的時候，Gil總是看起來很愉快。「放心吧，這個劇本的主題跟廚藝無關，就只是考驗新手的創意而已。」  
「你放過我吧！」  
等到Gil開學了，隨著日子過去天氣慢慢變冷，少女也開始變成室內派，來找他的時間很容易在瞌睡中渡過，估計假日也不大會出門了，Emiya終於能安心地和人商量約會的時間。  
第五人跟第六人已經在暑假時見過面了，兩個人之後都沒什麼下文，他低調地和之前熟起來的朋友保持聯絡，繼續尋找潛藏可能性的第七人。  
第七人的興趣是打掃……因為平時就是家政婦，最後他們的約會變成了家事採購行程，Emiya必須承認，果然專業的就是不一樣，雖然對方也對他的家事技能讚不絕口…就是了。  
然後每當他覺得下一次會成功的時候……就會出事。  
「Emiya，打火機跟鹽借我，我、要、驅、邪。願意借我料理酒更好！」某個約定好的傍晚，Gil一進門就怒氣沖沖。  
Emiya沒有把打火機找出來，而是先問他：「你到底……」  
「……」Gil先是拿書包砸他，在他下意識接住書包的時候，就自己把書包打開拿出一疊信來。「髒東西！有髒東西！你快點把打火機找出來！這玩意我連撕掉都嫌髒！」  
可以讓這麼「嫻靜」的孩子發火到失態，差點把書包這個重要的道具都交給他了……Emiya默默拉開玄關旁的櫃子抽屜，拿出打火機交給他。「其他東西你知道在哪。是說，你是要在哪裡燒啊？」  
「我記得你有金屬臉盆吧？我拿去洗衣隔間燒掉！」把書包踢一旁，少女怒氣衝天，抄起那疊信先跑進浴室又跑進廚房，最後衝進洗衣隔間──開鎖、開門的動作粗魯到簡直是用踹的。  
Emiya默默跟過去一看，Gil先是點火、撒鹽，最後在火焰燒盡前澆酒，動作熟練到大概在別的地方練習過了。「……你哪裡學的？」  
「以前看老人驅邪都這樣啊，燒掉啦、撒鹽啦、噴酒啦……可惡，超想直接帶鹽去學校，看到人就撒他。」Gil咬牙，要把臉盆裡的餘燼和水倒掉，Emiya接手做後續處理了。  
「那個人怎麼了？是寫……這個的人嗎？」  
「對啦對啦，這個學期忽然說要加入社團，還一直想送東西給我，看我不收就寫信塞鞋櫃，最近還想管我社團結束去哪裡……噁心死了。」揪緊了他的袖子，Gil咬牙切齒地告狀。「真的以為我不敢揍人嗎？垃圾一個！」  
「不可以打人。」Emiya已經清理乾淨了，轉頭認真叮嚀他。「你跟他把話說清楚就好了吧？」  
「哈。」Gil幫他拿著鹽跟酒回廚房了，還順便燒起水。「跟那種人形垃圾有什麼話好說？」  
「……你別氣壞身體了。而且你不是說碰他的東西都嫌手髒？那揍他本人就沒關係？」  
「揍他一頓一勞永逸，就當作倒垃圾啊。」Gil又哈了一聲，直接換了話題。「剛才你摸起來燙燙的，著涼了嗎？」  
Emiya閃開要摸自己額頭的手。「我沒事……倒是你不能衝動行事。」  
「反正我夠漂亮，那個人夠噁心，我把他揍一頓，絕對沒有人敢當著我的面說我做錯了。」  
「話不是這樣說的。」  
「事情都這樣幹的。」Gil還是餘怒未消。「這種變態揍他嫌髒，不揍他噁心，大家也只會叫我忍耐不要管他──受害者是我耶，什麼道理。」  
「你啊……」Emiya之後想繼續套話，Gil已經不想多說了，還不惜把老話題拿出來轉移注意力──放假去看電影，運動會來參觀，校際比賽來加油等，之類的事情；兩人總是道高一尺、魔高一丈地鬥來鬥去，事到如今這些話題會是什麼結果，他們都心知肚明，只是把這些事情拿出來反覆地提，也能藉機窺伺彼此的生活片段。  
今天特別的地方在於，Gil一直提到他的體溫有點高，還老是想摸他的額頭確認，Emiya當然不會讓他得逞，兩人你來我往了一陣子以後，Gil嘖了一聲。「你今天乖乖留下煮飯吧，我自己回家。」  
「我送你回去。」  
「你應該也有感覺，自己差不多感冒了吧？乖乖準備晚餐，早點休息啦。」少女站起來拍拍裙子，主動幫忙收拾。  
最後Emiya還是順利送他回家了──畢竟Emiya可以趕他回家，Gil卻沒辦法把他關在家裡。兩人一路上安安靜靜的，直到那個路口的時候，Gil忽然要拉著他往回走。  
「你怎麼──」  
「未羽同學。」  
不只Emiya自己僵住了，連Gil都是一震，接著是Gil憤恨不平地把他跟著往聲音的方向帶。  
一名外表普通的男性中學生，滿臉驚喜又期待地看著他。「在這裡遇到你……很巧耶。」  
「啊，是嗎？」Gil說話的時候，拉緊了Emiya的手。  
「呃、嗯、對了，伯父……」  
「這是我家親戚。什麼都不知道，就不要隨便亂說。」  
Emiya的手臂生疼，低頭發現Gil的手指都要掐進他的衣服裡了。  
「這、這樣啊，那個…你們是要……」  
「我有事，請他陪我走一趟，你家不在這附近不是嗎，快點回去比較好吧？再見。」  
說完Gilgamesh扯著Emiya轉了個彎，又多走了一二個路口，就順勢轉進一個巷子，把Emiya往巷子深處推了一把，自己蹲下身探出頭。「稍微等一下。」  
兩個人在那裏等了幾分鐘，Gil才踏了出去。「哼，沒跟來了啊。Emiya，今天送我到這裡吧，之後我知道怎麼回去。回去要好好休息喔。」  
「比起這個，那個人……」  
「我明天就一口氣解決他。」Gil自從重逢後，第一次對人表現出這麼深的敵意來，連連冷笑。「這垃圾找死。……不會搞到我被停學的啦，倒是他神經不夠大條的話，搞不好會拒絕上學喲？」  
「……你的名字……」Emiya與其說沒話找話，更像是他有些話必須現在一吐為快。「……很棒。」  
「因為是父母取的名字。」Gil的回答聽起來很低落，不想提這件事。  
Emiya反而不知道該怎麼繼續這個話題，嘴巴開開合合，發現他連發音都有困難。  
Gil勉強對他笑笑。「Emiya還是叫我以前的名字就好了。我想要你那樣叫我。」  
「啊…嗯……」  
「趕快回去吧，我也要早點回去了。」  
「路上小心。」  
「你也是。」  
Emiya在床上翻來覆去的時候，才發現他是在煩躁；對他來說已經變得很陌生的情緒。  
第一次知道Gilgamesh這一世的名字，卻不是由本人親口說出。  
那個名字對他來說太過美麗……  
……而且他還希望讓給他人呼喚……就好。  
真的這樣就好了嗎？  
不只是煩躁，苦澀的心情同樣在胸口不斷累積。  
那個名字、真的很好聽……  
……還有，那個死纏不放的傢伙……  
……那孩子真的能妥善解決嗎……  
他不知道自己什麼時候睡著的。  
等到醒來的時候，是被放在房間外面的手機吵醒的，那時候他發現自己已經燒得很重了。  
拖著身體，搖搖晃晃離開房間接起手機，和公司說一聲要請假以後，就掛掉電話，在沙發上繼續昏睡過去。因為發高燒的關係，人沒有完全睡著，而是時睡時醒，覺得很不舒服……熱得想要泡在水裡，又冷得想要埋在厚重毛皮裡，頭很重，呼吸困難，四肢無力，明明很餓，卻沒有起身的慾望……  
然後，門鈴一直響一直響一直響一直響一直響……堅持不輟到他終於蹲在玄關牆邊開了門……已經連發怒的力氣都沒有了。  
「啊，果然在！」軟軟涼涼又熱熱的東西撲了過來，額頭瞬間一涼。「你看！我就說你感冒了！」  
「……你……」Emiya無意識地抱著Gil，覺得少女抱起來能舒緩痛苦。  
「……嗯，拉不動！我去把那個狗控叫過來，你等一下。」想把他往房間拖卻失敗，Gil把人一放，又出了門，沒一會就把另一個人拉來了。  
「你還真的感冒了啊？看來今年冬天真的很冷。」  
「別說傻話了，幫我把他拖回房間啦！我們還要幫他換衣服耶！」  
「好啦好啦……等一下，我們？」庫夫林在兩人之間看來看去。「……你、要進他房間？」  
「你都可以進去了為什麼我不行！」Gil盯著他把人撐起來，步履蹣跚地往裡面走。「……頂多拿一件而已！」  
Emiya開始咳嗽，庫夫林差點跌倒。「──你，你離他的房間跟洗衣間遠一點，這些我幫他弄就好，你去別的地方吧？」  
「……退熱片、在、電視下面……」  
「知道啦──那我順便做飯吧，你整天沒吃對不對！廚房太乾淨了！」Gil往廚房的流理台看了一眼就知道了。  
「這傢伙快燒到腦子壞掉啦，你別這麼亢奮。」庫夫林無奈地替他開口。  
「我是被他嚇的！他昨天還信誓旦旦說他沒感冒！」Gil告狀一聲意思意思，就在客廳把退熱片找出來，扔在床頭櫃讓庫夫林自便就出去了。  
庫夫林把Emiya摔到床上、貼上退熱片之後，開始在他的衣櫃裡找替換衣服，這時候Gil又進來，同樣把一杯水放在床頭櫃上。「不是熱水，忍耐一下，換完衣服我再拿燒好的水進來。」  
「你還保留著一絲矜持真是太好了。」  
「還不是因為Emiya會害羞！」說著人已經出去了。  
這樣那樣，等到庫夫林拎著髒衣服出去，Gil拿著調好溫度的開水壺溜進來。「多少喝點水，我已經在煮稀飯了。忍耐一下。」  
「……你沒問題……」  
Gil氣噗噗地打斷他，把水杯塞到他手裡。「過分，就說我有學做菜了。Emiya太過分了，因為自己做菜好吃，就覺得別人做不好，哼──」  
「我不是那個意思……」Emiya苦著臉把水喝完。  
「沒時間跟你抬槓，我回廚房了。」Gil滴溜溜也出去了。  
Emiya也沒力氣攔住他，往後一倒，繼續休息。  
躺了一陣子，庫夫林敲門進來了。「喲，丫頭說飯煮好了。沒力氣的話，我扶你出去吧。」  
「……我能自己走……」一直到坐下之後，他終於想起來，Gil還記得自己不會在房間吃飯的習慣。  
Gil煮了滿滿一鍋粥，只放了雞蛋、蔥、薑之類的，味道卻很提神，Emiya吃了一口，臉色一變。「這個調味……」  
「還行嗎？我按照記憶調味的。」Gil小心地窺探他的表情。  
「……你、我以前也煮過你吃的東西吧？」這個調味卻跟他平常吃的口味差不多。要說得好懂一點，Gil所知的應該是貓的調味，而不是他的調味，就算新學會做菜，也不應該記得他的調味手法……才對。  
「但我又不是沒聞過你煮的東西。」Gil把胸膛一挺。「狗控你也要吃嗎？我跟家裡報備過我晚餐要在這邊吃了。」  
「啊咧，你不是煮起來放著的嗎？」庫夫林看起來受寵若驚。  
「與其讓你吃他做的，不如我先把這人情還了。」Gil哼他一聲，起身拿餐具。  
雖然有很多話想說，但是Emiya當下只能乖乖吃飯，然後繼續養病。  
三人把粥分食乾淨之後，在Emiya慫恿下，Gil乖乖讓庫夫林帶回家，他留在客廳休息。約莫一小時後，庫夫林去而復返。「嗯，那個人沒有來堵他。我在路上也問過了，那孩子今天就在班會前把事情解決了。」  
「怎麼做的？」  
「嗯──直接說對他沒有好感，如果再這樣下去那丫頭絕對會翻臉，而且他裝熟的行為很噁心，這樣。」  
「這麼直接……沒有問題嗎？」  
「那孩子說他明天絕對會再來，就算你寫郵件叫他不要來也沒用，你到時候再跟他說吧。」庫夫林聳聳肩，起身往廚房走。「我幫你洗碗吧，你沒事就回去繼續躺著。」  
「嗯……謝謝。」  
「這種事情不用道謝啊。」庫夫林笑得很隨興。「而且我記得明天是假日吧？」  
Emiya捂面呻吟。  
他怎麼就忘了這個！


	10. 本篇09.

09.  
隔天中午過沒多久，Gil就跑來按門鈴了。看見Emiya的反應就是撲上來，蹭來蹭去之後才去摸額頭。「──退燒了！」  
「你太誇張了。」Emiya差點以為自己被拉下來是因為Gil想吻他！  
「但是你之前也不會一發燒就燒整天啊！」Gil推著他往廚房走，伸頭看了一眼。「嗯，已經有力氣做飯了嗎？」  
「你吃過了嗎？」  
「嗯──？你沒做我的份吧？你沒事的話我就先走了。我說你發燒到一整天都沒吃東西，媽媽才沒有追問的。」Gil似乎因為擔心他才來的，看到他沒事，馬上就鬆了一口氣。「嘛、我之前也跟媽媽說過，Emiya是少見的好人，要是連你都不能相信的話，我這輩子真的要嫁不出去了。」  
「你這是──」  
「怎麼說呢，因為你值得信任，所以我大概還有別的希望吧；但如果連你都不能信任，這世界上就沒有好人了──這樣。」Gil聳聳肩，跳下地板開始穿鞋子。「下星期見囉。」  
Emiya等到洗碗的時候才想到：「我明明是要問他別的事情的……」  
但是被Gil最後那一段話的暗示嚇到了。  
這應該是Gil第一次這麼明確地說，會考慮他以外的人為對象。  
如果這段對話發生在三年前、二年前，甚至是一年前，他或許會衷心感到高興。  
現在卻……  
他自己都不知道自己現在是什麼心情。  
如果剛才開口的話，Gil肯定會留下來的吃飯的吧？  
──那孩子是否期待過自己會挽留他呢？  
真的留下來了，又能說些什麼？真的要問他，有了喜歡的人嗎？要……放棄他了嗎？  
Emiya把這些想法藏進內心深處，在Gil再次造訪時仍舊不動聲色。  
「──結果那傢伙真的不纏我了耶。我還沒開始揍人說。」過幾天，Gil一邊報告一邊戳著今天的點心，一碗加了果醬的優格，現在那碗優格都快被他戳爛了。「──神經太纖細了吧？雖然對我是好事啦，省了我的麻煩。」  
「……什麼麻煩？」  
「各樣各樣的。例如事前準備跟事後處理什麼的。」Gil嬌笑著咬住湯匙又放開。「他敢繼續糾纏我，我當然要讓他學到他人生中最重要的一課啊。現在這樣，頂多讓他升上三年級之前痛苦一陣子而已。」  
「也就是說，你──」  
「他先來惹我的。那天要不是你在，我早就打斷他的手了。」Gil把剩下的優格一口吃光。「說到底我本來就沒有義務體貼對方吧？那種帶有目的的示好才不叫好感，叫做自以為是──不准說我對他很壞喔，難道我要乖乖任由這種變態糾纏暗自忍耐嗎？」  
「……」雖然還是哪裡不對，Emiya也只能摸摸他的頭髮就算了。  
「不對，我沒有在他面前把信撕掉，也沒有當面說他很噁心……我這不是很溫柔靦腆嗎？」拿起茶杯，Gil自言自語。  
Emiya差點沒被他嗆到。「你現在的戰鬥力已經很驚人了，這樣就好，真的。」  
「還不是因為大家都看我可愛，才顯得我兇。」Gil 哼了一聲，低頭看時間。「時間差不多了。」  
「我送你。」他跟著把茶一口喝乾。然後也注意到，這孩子……過了暑假之後就不太纏著他、找藉口想留下來了，只有不小心睡著了，才會在門禁前回家。  
是課業變重了嗎？還是……  
Emiya對此煩惱到Gil全程牽著他的手都沒有察覺。  
下一次Gil又帶著一疊情書來了。「認真念書啊這群……」他百無聊賴，捏著一整疊已經小有厚度的信封給Emiya看，之前一直不想告訴他本名，所以不曾讓他直接見過，如今計較那種小事已經無關緊要，導致這次Emiya能清楚看到每一枚信封上的筆跡，都是不同人所寫的。「我已經開始覺得，找個誰當掛名的男朋友……」  
「不行！」  
這句話有點重，頓時場面安靜了一下。  
還不等Emiya說什麼，Gil就聳聳肩，把信收起來。「說的也是，這種事情，現在做還太早了。」他順手看了下時間。「我跟媽媽約好要一起做晚餐，爸爸這星期生日──而且也要偷偷準備媽媽的。」  
「……這樣啊。」聽到這些話也沒有讓他好一點，而且Gil的若無其事讓Emiya覺得更加不自在──別的不說，以前就算只是說話稍微大聲一點，這孩子也會開始大哭大鬧，現在卻像是對待無關之人一般的反應，他內心的感受怎麼可能只是尷尬兩字可以形容的。  
把Gil送回家之後，他也注意到自己的不自然之處，先前他最希望的不就是這個？希望這孩子能夠降低對他的依戀……可是為什麼Gil慢慢與他拉開距離，他反而不高興了？  
再說，會拉開距離什麼的，背後一定有什麼不為人知的原因……一旦思考起那層緣由，Emiya就感覺胃部傳來絞痛感──想到如果Gilgamesh是另外有了好感的對象，甚至是那種乳臭未乾的……甚至是嫩頭青、急色、幼稚、愚蠢的傢伙，變得親近、親暱……親密。  
Emiya差點把手裡的筷子折斷。  
盯著那雙筷子，Emiya想讓自己冷靜一點……卻發現怎樣都不可能，畢竟這孩子有多死心眼……他怎麼可能不知道？難道他真的要放任那群死小鬼覬覦他的貓，甚至容許他們和自己的貓更進一步……  
因為這種煩惱纏身，導致他這幾天都吃不下飯，唯有Gil跑來找他的時候才好一點。  
也只有一點點。  
「……」這孩子「又」睡昏頭了。  
而且還進化了：在他煮開水的時候，把他掛在門口的大衣拿來蓋，整個人縮在他的大衣底下，睡到輕聲打鼾。  
以前好像也有過這樣的事情？他只要衣服扔得隨意點，這小東西就會自己躺上去，或者鑽進去，無聲無息地，每當他找貓找得滿頭大汗，才聽到細細的鼾聲，或者是這頭睡傻的小笨蛋自己從大衣底下鑽出來。  
「茶泡好了。」Emiya默默把他搖起來。  
「……」因為Gil乖巧地坐起身放下腿，盯著他把東西擺好，他就鬆懈了……結果等Emiya一坐好，Gil馬上就倒回去，睡得天昏地暗。  
「喂。」Emiya繼續搖他。「再睡你就回家。」  
對方的反應是把他的手拉起來蓋在自己臉上。  
「Gilgamesh。」Emiya對他連說話大聲點都罕見，喊他全名已經是氣氛嚴肅的暗示了。  
Gil這才鬆開手，在他腿上扭半天，終於黏著他爬了起來。「氣溫低很好睡嘛……」  
「怕冷就早點回家啊。」Emiya把熱茶塞進他手裡，逼他清醒點。  
少女握著茶杯，還是黏在他身上。「……因為在你身邊就特別想睡嘛。」  
Emiya抹臉。「跟我保證你只有在家跟在我這才這樣。」  
「我只有在你這裡才這樣。」不管出於什麼理由，Gil回答的時候態度純潔無辜。  
這種實話反而讓Emiya刺激到內傷。  
就算少女視他如醇醉之物也一樣。  
「……不能再這樣下去了。」他也不知道這句話是在說Gil，還是在說他自己。  
「Emiya你一直說我有別的選擇……」少女的聲音很輕柔，就像從茶水上飄散的蒸氣一般。「……可是從一開始，全世界就只剩下你還要我。那，你所謂的選擇在哪？」  
「但你已經不是沒人要了。」  
「我才不會把Emiya丟掉。」Gil緊緊握著杯子。他不是為了丟掉Emiya才在這裡的，他想要待在Emiya身邊，Emiya也待在他身邊，所以堅持待在這裡的。  
聽到這樣的話，Emiya一時有些恍惚。兩人陷入沉默，把茶喝完以後，Gil就開口說要回去。  
送他回去的路上，Emiya忽然覺得有些內疚──這陣子Gil會主動回家，其實不是因為別的原因，是因為他…吧，想要待在他身邊，又因為他的原因必須主動逃開，但是──  
他不會認為這是錯誤的選擇，雖然會帶來遺憾，但是對誰都好，那就這麼做吧。  
「我這一生大概也就這樣了，但是你還有未來，不管有沒有我，你都一定──」Emiya喃喃說，低下頭看見那表情，他閉上嘴巴。  
「……Emiya到底是覺得我太小，還是覺得自己年紀太大？」Gil的眼神，專注得近乎可怕。  
Emiya沒有馬上回答，他們之間那漫長的差距，並不是誰的錯，他只是覺得「沒有辦法」而已。幸好他已經失去夠多東西了，也不介意繼續失去下去。  
再說，他不是一無所獲。  
「這種事情你以後就會理解的，活著本來就有很多必須妥協的事。」  
「我現在只知道我可以等，你不行。」少女的手拉住他的，「你已經等了我十年，你還能等我多久？」  
「你的年紀怎麼可以浪費在……一個大叔身上？」他明年要四十五了。  
「嫁給自己愛的人，為什麼是浪費？」  
「……不要任性。」  
「你不跟我好好說話，你也很任性。」Gil歪歪頭。「你不想娶我也沒關係，我們也可以內緣嘛。」  
「──這誰教你的！」Emiya真是怕了Gil現在的老家了，該不會又是那裏的人教的吧？  
「不是──是附近的鄰居，他們住在單一條巷子裡，很低調，有辦婚禮，但是沒有登記，門牌上還是不同姓，媽媽說那個叫內緣。」Gil的眼睛眨呀眨的。「那裏的伯母是好人，過節會分點心給大家吃。」  
「你這把年紀不要考慮這種事情。」Emiya已經無力了，為什麼這孩子什麼事都能遇到！  
「我知道，等我到你的年紀就可以做了，對不對？」  
「這種事情不管什麼時候都不可以做！」  
「那你到時候一定會娶我還登記了對不對！」  
「你回家以後不准拿這種事出來跟你雙親討論。」他真的跟這孩子已經無法溝通了！  
「當然要你答應了才能說啊。」Gil笑容明媚地和他分手。  
Emiya回到自己家才發現還有一堆事情沒有好好說……現在連稱讚他都說不出口。  
……明明看著他好不容易長到這麼大，又感覺他最近成熟不少，有好多話想說的；雖然相對的，他實在是操心到有著說不完的煩惱。  
就算他多少感到欣慰，還是一樣──從他那麼小，看到現在這麼大，已經會念書、會跑社團、有自己的朋友、跟父母處得好，還會做飯，自己疼愛的貓變得這麼乖巧可愛，Emiya當然很高興。  
高興完了，就是擔心，擔心完了……他又吃不下飯了。  
Gil長得太可愛了，一堆人天天寫情書，如果他看不上那些人也沒什麼，最可怕的是萬一他喜歡上一個垃圾！  
一想到那些社會案件的受害人如果變成Gil……Emiya胃痛得想把止痛藥找出來。  
這一年剩下的日子就是在這種搖擺不定的心情中度過了，Gil來找他的時候他頭痛，Gil走了他胃痛，加上年底又變得很忙，讓他收到耶誕禮物的時候，整個人還是不在狀態上。  
「你哪來的酒！」這天Gil登門的時候沒有帶書包，而是自己的外出用包包，裡面裝了一瓶紅酒，把酒拿出來的時候，Emiya大驚失色。  
「廚房借我，這是給你喝的啦！」Gil鼓著臉頰瞪了他一眼，就把自己的包包整個拎到廚房那裏，朝桌子一擺，從裡面拿出一個保鮮盒之後，洗了手繫上圍裙，開始在廚房忙東忙西的，Emiya要燒茶也來不及，不過少女順手做了。  
Emiya看了一眼就知道他想做什麼東西，當紅酒的香味在廚房裡散開時，他低聲說：「加砂糖的步驟我來吧，你這年紀不要喝酒。」  
「知道了啦──」Gil漫應一聲，把瓦斯爐前方的位置讓給他，自己去翻茶葉。  
不可避免地，他還是要問一句：「那瓶酒哪來的？」  
Gil一臉無聊，正在收拾自己帶來的東西。「我跟媽媽去百貨公司逛街的時候，酒促小姐推薦的，我用自己的錢買了，順便在超市買了其他材料。家裡今天也要做，我跟媽媽保證過不會在你這裡喝酒，他才讓我帶過來做給你。」  
「……你媽媽很相信你呢。」Emiya滿心複雜。  
結果Gil很哀怨地看了他一眼。「因為你從以前開始，就只會不可以這樣，不可以那樣，連抱抱還是親臉頰都不可以，完全不把我當一回事，媽媽當然會對你很放心啊。」  
「你到底都跟你媽媽說了什麼……？」為人父母這麼相信自己孩子是好事，他自己在人家認知裡似乎是個好人也是好事，但是為什麼被Gil一說，聽起來就變得很奇怪？  
「我幹嘛告訴你。」Gil哼了一聲，端起圓餐盤走了。「我今天要早點回去幫忙，請我喝茶就好。你櫃子裡有白蘭地，可以加了，等我走了，你還可以請那隻狗控一起喝。」  
「……謝謝你。」  
「喔。」最近Gil如果不是使出全力鬧他，就是心情不好沉默不語；Emiya沒有多問，他現在已經夠煩惱了，而且Gil對著他，兩人之間的話題不外乎是那些。  
說歸說，Gil帶給他的酒還是很好，而且把砂糖跟白蘭地以外的材料都準備好了……最後Emiya還是沒有把白蘭地加下去，還燒久了一點，讓酒精完全揮發掉；他終究想親自送Gil回去，身上帶著酒的氣味不太好。  
因為Gil燒的水分量不多，又事先說了要提早回去，他就幫自己倒了一杯的香料熱紅酒，剩下的先用玻璃器皿裝起來，就跟著端著熱紅酒走到客廳去了。「未羽……」  
Gil差點把手裡的杯子砸在地上。「不要叫我那個名字！」  
「可是──」  
「誰都可以就是你不准！」  
難道以後和你父母見面，在他們面前也不能這麼稱呼嗎？  
Emiya沒有把這句話說出口，他沒想到Gil的反應會這麼大。  
他們兩個安安靜靜把手裡的飲料喝完了，Gil主動把東西端去廚房放好。「我先回去了。」  
「我送你……」  
「不要。」Gil拎起放在廚房那裏的包包。  
「可是你一個人回去很危險……」  
「我自己一個人也回得去。」  
「但是我會擔心……」  
「那你為什麼就是不說，不要再來了？」  
「……」  
「你這樣跟其他人有什麼兩樣？」  
「那個是──」  
Emiya慌張地追過去，結果Gil頭一次躲開他。  
他只覺得呼吸困難。  
就算還沒主動意識到，他也下意識地感到痛苦：這孩子再跟他吵吵鬧鬧、鬥智鬥勇，拒絕的一直都是Emiya要他做的事，而不是Emiya本人。可是現在Gil開始對Emiya表現出「拒絕」了。  
Gil自己也快瘋了，他一直認定Emiya只是因為年紀的事情在猶豫，無論如何最喜歡的都只有自己而已，可是不只和母親約定的期限一天一天逼近，現在Emiya還想正式劃下一道線，跟自己拉開距離……這樣的Emiya，跟「別人」有什麼差別？  
「……你年底也很忙吧，再見。」Gil真的沮喪到暫時不想來了，要來也要等他心情好一點再說。  
「Gilgamesh！」  
他依然用最少的動作閃開了Emiya。  
「我自己能照顧自己。」Gil安靜地穿鞋子。  
Emiya也傳染到他那份沮喪了。「我不是那個意思。」  
Gil連看也不看他一眼。Emiya更沮喪了。  
然後在少女把門打開之前的這段短短的時間裡，他終於福至心靈，下去地板把人抱住。「我不是要把你丟掉！」  
「……你騙人！」Gil在他臂彎裡，不去碰他，一下子抽泣起來，聲音低低的。  
哭出來就好，Emiya本來急得要命，現在安心了一點點，把他轉過來小心抱著，手臂隔著距離圈著他，輕輕地摸頭撫背。  
「我…我怕我以後……捨不得，所以才……」  
「你天天嫌自己老到一腳跨進棺材裡，還想著以後！」Gil本來臉貼著他的衣服在哭，這下直接哇一聲哭出來，還揍他。是真的揍，靠著生理差異所以沒那麼痛而已。  
「……誰叫、那個……要是再少個十年……」他心情也很複雜啊！  
「因為我太小你就不肯娶我！早知道我就繼續當男的！不用等你娶我，直接上就好了嘛！」  
Emiya腳下無力差點跌倒。「你說什麼！」  
「我哪裡說錯！」Gil也不哭了，氣得撓他。「我當初本來就是為了方便才當女的！早知道就選男的，就不用管你要不要了！」  
「──誰跟你說是男的，就可以不用管的！」Emiya瞬間把剛才的焦急啊、惆悵啊、哀傷啊，統統忘光了──為什麼這隻臭貓到現在還是這死樣子！「因為是男的才更要注重！」  
「你才不是注重！你是拿這個當藉口不要我！」Gil顯然還沒消氣，又開始揍他了。「所以我是男的才好，現在就不用管你要不要娶我了，就算被你討厭你也已經是我的人了！」  
「馬上給我忘掉這種想法！」Emiya臉都綠了。「誰跟你說個人意願不重要的！這很重要！」  
「個人意願什麼都去死！不管我要不要，你還不是照樣不要我！」Gil氣到把他用力一推，猛跺腳。「Emiya是渾蛋！我討厭你！你乾脆整個發霉爛掉好了！」  
「等、等一下──」Emiya急得腦子亂哄哄的，手一撈就把Gil抓回來，抱得緊緊的。「你不要生氣──」  
「我為什麼不能生氣！」Gil對他尖叫，「你又說你喜歡我又說不要娶我！不要臉！渾蛋！剛剛還說什麼如果差二十歲就可以！」  
「我說的是可以考慮！」Emiya心好累。  
「為什麼三十歲就不行！」一向人畜無害的小動物如今毫不留情。「隔壁那個狗控一定馬上說好！他說不要一定是你威脅他吃狗肉鍋！」  
Emiya表情空白──隔壁那位的節操僅次於手裡這個，他什麼事做不出來？  
「反正你就是不娶我嘛！裝什麼裝！垃圾！」Gil又哭了，這次是氣哭的。「不娶我跟不要我哪裡不一樣了，仗著我喜歡你就為所欲為！」  
還沒等他想清楚怎麼解釋，這兩件事真的不一樣，Gil已經開門跑掉了，把門甩得震天響。  
沒多久，門鈴響了，他把門一開，是庫夫林。「你家那隻下樓的時候，氣呼呼的，還哭著跑掉的，你不送好嗎？還是你對他幹嘛把他弄哭了？」  
Emiya抹臉。「剛才他吵著說不娶他跟不要他哪裡不一樣，我來不及解釋，他就走了。」  
「你好好跟他說你喜歡成熟一點的，你們兩個年紀差太多了，你無處下手嘛。」庫夫林隨意道。  
「問題是……不是啊……」Emiya說得有些氣虛。「而且他好像也有點聽懂了……」  
「你到底是……」庫夫林遲疑一下，也聽懂了。「……你不是吧？」  
Emiya剛才說得那麼順口，現在再說一次也沒差了。「我不小心說了，要是少個十年的話……」  
庫夫林一臉嫌惡。「你一個蘿莉控在說什麼傻話。」  
「我才不是！所以才說他要是少個十年就好了嘛！」  
「問題是他現在已經是個蘿莉…美少女了，你還想怎樣？」庫夫林嘴角抽搐。「你不是該慶幸他不是男的？不然一個美少年天天想辦法要上你，問題不是更大？」  
靠。  
被這麼一說，Emiya沉痛地體認到，那隻根本沒有節操可言的臭貓，怎麼可能幹不出來──搞不好他還認為自己體貼，怕Emiya憋壞身子。  
「而且你這傢伙搞什麼嘛，搞半天原來是想光源──」  
「我才沒有！」Emiya被他這句話弄得全身不自在。「我一開始才沒有那樣想！」  
「你現在已經幹啦。」庫夫林對他眨眨眼。「不然你要狠心騙他說，你根本不喜歡他？他肯定能跟你一哭二鬧三上吊。」  
「你在講什麼瘋話！」  
「是不是你心裏有數。」庫夫林轉身走人。「那孩子一臉非君莫娶，你就算想哄他去嫁別人，也要找個好一點的藉口啊──」  
Emiya真想把他就這麼從五樓丟下去算了。  
回房間收拾不久，Gil就打來報告他已經回家了。「你今天那個是說溜嘴了對不對！」  
「……我什麼都沒說。」Emiya這下連道歉的心情都沒了，他家的貓又來了怎麼辦！  
「不然真的少了十年，你想幹嘛啊──？」  
「不要在你家跟我討論這種事！把電話掛掉！」  
「所以去你家就可以了嗎？」  
「我沒有答應！還有不要再用電話討論這種事了！」  
「Emiya好小氣──」他家過去的臭貓笑得肆意，然後才在掛電話前揭露答案：「我在樓上換衣服啦，保證我媽媽聽不到，那我們下次再說，掰！」  
「……」他真的很想抓住這臭丫頭狠狠打一頓屁股。  
可惜今天是平安夜，下次見面的時候，已經是新年連假尾聲了。情緒高亢的Gil在早上就打給他，死乞活賴，撒嬌哀求，命令引誘，花招百出，就為了把他約出來見一面，還要越快越好。  
Emiya被他搞得很頭痛，最後只能答應了，本來他今天還打算關在家裡，懶洋洋地準備收心，明天好上班，可是、可是這孩子真是……他想要不答應也沒辦法。把自己包得暖暖的，他頂著寒風出了門、越過橋，穿梭街道，來到兩人平時分開的路口。  
正在思考人是不是還沒到，就聽到聲音從背後傳來：「Emiya，這邊這邊！」  
──你到底要做什麼？這種質問，在見到本人的時候消失了。  
Gil穿著一身厚重的振袖和服，挽起了頭髮，還穿著雪屐，端莊而明媚，和服就算看起來不是全新的也足夠令人耳目一新。Emiya好半天都發不出聲音，只感覺自己快要窒息。  
「這次回老家，堂嫂整理了自己的和服送給我們幾個晚輩，好不好看？」Gil笑吟吟地在他面前輕快地轉了一圈。  
Emiya默默頷首，他很怕自己說出真心話，只能閉口不言。  
「那你──要不要跟我去神社參拜？」Gil拉著他的手懇求。  
「──不要。」他摀著臉說。  
「Emiya好過分！我特地穿出來要你看的耶！」  
「你只是想要看我動搖吧！」  
「你要是沒反應我就哭給你看！」  
這話倒是勾起Emiya的記憶，他把手拿開，表情複雜。「……我們兩個真的，不可以。」  
Gil歪著頭。「為什麼？」  
「我今年就四十五了，你明年才正要上高中。」Emiya痛苦地閉上眼睛。  
這只是方便了Gil貼過來蹭兩下而已。「不趁著你還能幹嘛的時候好好享受人生嗎？」  
「……不要以為我不敢打你屁股。」Emiya頭痛得要死，當然不可能是因為氣溫太低。  
本來Gil還想說些什麼，結果手提的荷包裡，手機響了。「啊，時間到了。那我回去了。這個給你，新年快樂──」他跟荷包拎一起的，是個紙袋，他把紙袋塞給他。「今年除了下酒菜還有水果酒，老家的親戚釀的喲。」  
「謝謝……」然後他看看自己的手，發現自己沒有東西能送，就在躊躇的時候，Gil握起他的手，在他的掌心親了下。「Gil！」  
「我確實收到謝禮囉！」少女主動後退一步，「Emiya謝謝你特地來找我──下次見。」  
Emiya不知道第幾次覺得自己快死了。


	11. 本篇10.

10.  
過完年，Gil過了好一陣子才來，那時都已經是一月下旬了。Emiya不以為意，順口問：「學校很忙嗎？」  
「……算是吧。」在Emiya要開門的時候，Gil拉住他的手腕。「我只是想問你……你今年想要什麼樣的巧克力？」  
「Gil？」說完話，那隻手就縮回去了，沒有像之前那樣拉著不放，Emiya覺得哪裡有些奇怪。  
「之前都是一邊猜你的喜好一邊做的，這次想要做你想要吃的。」Gil收回手就握住了書包，整個人站得規規矩矩。  
看在Emiya眼裡，心裡一沉──不可能的，對吧？  
Gil跟他一起的時候，還要靠Emiya的自制力，才能讓兩人維持在一個「感情很好，但不會讓人誤會」的距離，不然Gil一直都是在他身上怎麼舒服怎麼來……以前他們兩個都會抱在一起睡了，現在再怎麼親密都不可能比那時候更誇張吧！  
但是今天……Gil全身上下穿戴整齊，拎著書包跟一個包包，規規矩矩站在那裏，宛如所有同齡的少女，說話細細的，說話時刻意迴避視線，現在兩人之間安靜了，他還有些左顧右盼，像是心神不寧的模樣。  
「……我沒有特別想吃的。」Emiya的邏輯很簡單，就算兩人半個月前還是有說有笑的，但如果，如果Gil在這半個月裡移情別戀…不是，情竇初開，那也不意外，因為……因為青春期的孩子，本來就……「你怎麼會忽然決定要事先問我的？」  
說穿了Emiya就是不甘心，就算一切如他所願，Gil終於步上正軌，對他死心，有了其他中意的對象，他還是……到底意難平；而且到底是不是真的如他所願，Emiya當然要確認一下，如果實際上出了別的大事，他卻來不及反應，那就糟了。  
Gil還是垂著眼睫說話：「……你每次都是稱讚好吃，但是沒有說過你喜歡，所以這次，想要做你喜歡吃的。我這幾年已經學了很多食譜了，你喜歡的，我一定做得出來。」  
對此的反應，簡單來說，Emiya覺得毛毛的。這種要特地請客的時候……不就是因為有壞消息，才要讓人吃好一點嗎？Gil他能有什麼壞消息？之前都沒有這麼做過，怎麼他現在就想起來要做？  
「快要期末考了吧？你就、做你想做的就好了，不用顧慮我的喜好沒關係。」他克制著沒有讓聲音漏出自己的動搖。  
「可是，這麼多年了，Emiya就只會說好吃……但是一直沒有『喜歡吃』的東西。讓我做一次嘛，做『你喜歡吃的』……好不好？」Gil眼睛大大的，宛如以前那種水光盈盈，顧盼生輝，總之就是可愛到讓人移不開眼的模樣──  
就算知道這小惡魔脾氣壞還嬌貴，而且皮癢到欠揍，Emiya……還是會原諒他。   
Emiya差點就說了：「你每年都做給我吃就可以了。」話到嘴邊，硬是被他改成：「我的事怎樣都無所謂，你想做怎樣的巧克力就做吧。」  
「無所謂、嗎……」Gil低下頭，拍拍裙子。「……我先回去了。最近其實沒那麼忙，我應該下星期還會來。」  
「……我送你。」其實是Emiya想在路上問他最近怎麼了。  
「……」Gil抬頭看著他，嘴唇一開一合，把話嚼一嚼又吞下去了。「我自己可以。」  
「可是。」  
「你再這樣下去，我真的會誤會喔。」  
兩人之間，還有什麼事能誤會的？  
Emiya最後默默看著亭亭玉立的美少女從樓下出去，回頭看到他還在外頭目送，笑咪咪地做手勢要他快進去。  
這個樣子，感覺是他想太多了……但是……  
想了半天，Emiya還是讓自己別想太多，那孩子在半個月前是那個樣子，現在依然是這個樣子，他有什麼好胡思亂想的，Gil一定是因為要準備考試的關係，才看起來心不在焉又急著回家……對，一定是這樣沒有錯。  
到了下星期，Gil沒有來。  
那星期的周五，Emiya還沒下班就開始檢查手機，想知道Gil今天會不會來，上次見面是周三，這樣算起來，他們已經超過一星期沒見面，而且那孩子說好了這星期會來的，為什麼沒來？  
年底到過年那陣子被壓下去的不安，又被挑起了。  
……他該怎麼辦……？  
一路坐立不安到了回家，在接近少女往常的門禁時刻，Gil傳了信件過來：「抱歉，今天去不了。」  
他看著手機發呆一陣子，回信：「很忙的話，就不要勉強自己。」  
「我情人節之前還是有辦法去找你的啦！」  
Emiya放下手機，往後一倒。  
──他最近開始會想像自己和Gil「親熱」的畫面了，那件振袖和服居功厥偉……如果那天不是他過去見Gil，是Gil過來他家的話，第一件事當然要先把人放到腿上，然後再……  
到此為止，他還是去買個啤酒吧。  
庫夫林非常歡迎他跟他的兩手啤酒，Emiya想過會不會是他更歡迎後者一點，不過不重要，他就是想要有人聽他吐苦水，庫夫林雖然為人沒節操又輕佻，但是口風緊還相信他說的是真的──就算不相信Gil原本是誰，誰都不會相信他被一個小蘿莉倒追。  
喝了兩瓶啤酒，Emiya才敢嘟噥：「Gil越長越好看了。」  
「他小時候就長得可愛嘛。」庫夫林聳聳肩。  
「……我該拿他怎麼辦？」Emiya呻吟一聲。  
庫夫林抽抽嘴角。「這種事還要想？」他盯著Emiya一口接一口的樣子，換了個語氣小心試探：「你之前不是抵死不從嗎？」  
「他……」Emiya拿手比了一下身高，然後放下來。「那孩子太讓人擔心了……從以前到現在，還是又凶又……笨。」  
「你說他笨？」庫夫林扯嘴角。哪家小孩才八九歲就能萬里長征只為尋夫，而且還完全不哭不鬧不喊累的？他每次看到那隻貓，哪次不是開開心心繞著Emiya轉？這樣就算了，竟然堅持了這麼多年，初衷不改。  
Emiya把空啤酒罐一放，摀臉。「他哪裡不笨。除非我下定決心要丟掉他，不然他就認定我了，但要是我把他丟了，萬一之後碰上爛人怎麼辦！」  
「我覺得你甚至不用擔心下一個，現在應該已經有一堆小鬼想伺機而入了。」庫夫林稍微思考一下，給出了相當單純的意見。  
Emiya低聲慘叫，「不然我幹嘛這麼擔心！你知道我第一次聽到他的名字……是從一個堵在他回家路上的跟蹤狂當眾喊出來的嗎？」  
「……你家那隻沒有對人家怎樣吧？」  
「我教過他不可以做違法的事了。」Emiya惆悵地又開了一罐啤酒。「他怎麼可以去教養院那種地方……他對那裏不好。」  
庫夫林想著明明是你擔心那裏對他不好，裝什麼裝。「結論就是……你說話比他雙親說話有用？」  
他又把臉摀住了。「那個死心眼的笨孩子。」  
「好啦，你除了收了他還能怎麼辦？」庫夫林懶得跟他繞圈子了。「他可是美少女呢，你賺了。」  
「我寧可他長得普通一點！」  
「他到時又要哭是不是自己長得不夠可愛，你才不要他的。」  
「──不准說！」  
「事實不就擺在那裏了嗎？現在你跟……他，兩情相悅，然後你因為自己年紀大，不敢下口，但是你又怕他遇人不淑……」庫夫林吃吃笑著。「反正在你來看，別的男人都配不上他，因為你都覺得自己配不上他了，還有誰配得上呀？」  
Emiya差點拿空罐子扔他。「我才沒有這樣說！」  
「你這不是跟說了沒兩樣嗎？」庫夫林的笑臉越看越讓人火大。「我看你對他老爸大概也挺有意見，只是憋著不說……」  
「老什麼啊！他搞不好比我們兩個年紀都小！」  
「啊不就還好他是人家把拔不是人家男朋友。」  
「你給我正經點！」Emiya把剛喝完的空瓶捏爛了。  
「可是，你除了乖乖等他長大把他娶回家之外，還能幹嘛？」庫夫林不解。「真的要讓他驟失所愛，自暴自棄，結果失身給一個花言巧語、金玉其外的垃圾，最後有了孩子只好早早嫁人……」  
「我要斃了那個人類之恥！」  
「那你乖乖娶他，不就什麼事都沒了嗎？不用擔心有哪裡的垃圾覬覦他，也不用煩惱他識人不清……」庫夫林看著臉色越來越黑的Emiya，乾脆油門一口氣催到底。「有個高中生嫩妻，可是許多男人的夢想啊，不覺得娶個美少女當老婆很棒嗎？你不要照樣一堆人排隊在等。」  
「幹──」Emiya砰一聲撞上暖爐桌，力道之大讓人誤以為他把桌子敲成兩半。  
兩人喝到這裡，帶來的啤酒已經喝完了，庫夫林還沒喝夠，去熱了清酒來。然後，他自認體貼，給自己用的是小杯，給Emiya用的是小酒壺。  
果然Emiya沒推辭，一口灌下去沒有任何遲疑，喝完以後有一搭沒一搭地說話。  
庫夫林邊小口喝著邊適時附和一句。  
「我都能當他爹了……跟我同年紀的，女兒搞不好都比他還大了……」  
「誰叫你還沒嫁？只好留著被他娶了。」  
「住口，他原本是公的，可是，就算他原本是公的，他現在也只是個天真無邪的美少女啊……」  
「還是一心想嫁人的美少女喔。」  
「他要是、要是更精明一點……我也不用這麼擔心……」  
「他不笨你會心疼他？他就是知道你寵他，才這麼肆無忌憚吧？」  
「但是他那麼可愛……人又乖…我知道他不是好人……可是他真的很乖嘛，只是有點皮……」  
「……你沒救了。」  
「他真的真的真的很可愛嘛……尤其是睡著的樣子……」  
「喂……你真的沒想過趁人之危？」  
「他那麼軟軟萌萌的，誰捨得啊……」  
聽到這惆悵的語氣，庫夫林差點喝不下去。「你是他爸還是他老公？你這樣以後對著他還──」  
他們都知道健全男人之間，這句話是什麼意思，所以Emiya乾脆讓他說不出來了。  
用最原始直接的方式。  
「靠──請你喝酒還揍我！」  
「我明明也有請你喝！」  
「我還聽你炫耀你家小女友！」  
「他不是我女友！」  
「對啦對啦！他是你老婆──幹！你踢的什麼地方！」  
庫夫林原本只是閃，結果Emiya一兇起來，想往他的臉踹過去，庫夫林跟著認真了。  
兩人滾到地上，打得乒乒乓乓，還不時被本來在旁邊睡覺、現在全都聚集過來的狗狗打斷，加上喝得微醺也沒力氣，你來我往打了幾下，就一起攤平了。  
這房間的主人先是喝一聲，讓他家的狗不要再去咬Emiya的衣服了，再把狗狗抱過來恢復一下精神，之後跌跌撞撞爬起來，把亂七八糟的獨居男子的客廳收拾一下，回房間抽一條毯子出來，讓這傢伙不至於醒來感冒之後，庫夫林扭扭肩膀、甩甩手腕，去洗澡睡覺了。  
隔天早上，顯然全身痠痛又頭痛欲裂的Emiya，黑著臉向他致歉又道謝，庫夫林哈他一聲，還是請他吃了一頓早餐才把他攆出去。  
「反正你不等他成年就沒人『會』等他成年了。」  
Emiya離開時庫夫林忽然扔出這句話，顯然聽懂了的Emiya臉色變得更差了。  
情人節剩不到十天的時候，Gil來了，Emiya指指放在旁邊的毯子，自己去泡茶。  
果然泡完茶走到客廳一看……Emiya還是太天真了，Gil竟然是抱著毯子睡得天昏地暗。  
注意到他來了，Gil羽毛般的睫毛搧了幾下，讓出位子之後，又往Emiya身上躺下去。  
「起來喝茶。」  
「不要。」  
「別任性。」  
「在Emiya這裡，為什麼不可以任性。」  
Emiya一時無語，Gil這麼說也沒錯……這一點點的任性，又有何不可？  
但是……「你不可能任性一輩子……」Emiya的手指不小心伸過去，輕輕地把那頭長髮梳開。  
「為什麼不可以？」Gil的頭輕輕蹭著他的大腿，和以前一樣。  
Emiya沉默許久，Gil也不催他，呼吸悠長，在他身上非常放鬆。  
「……不是每一次，都是你先走。」Emiya一邊覺得不甘心，又一邊覺得他遲早得讓Gil面對事實，只好狠心開口。「你的人生剛開始，我已經……快要看到終點了，就算在一起，也只是讓你跟著我委屈而已……」  
Gil沒有說話，但是揪緊了他的長褲。  
Emiya再接再厲。「這輩子不用在一起也沒關係，我們兩個人都過得好就好了……」  
「這樣就要丟下你一個了，你這樣哪裡好了！」Gil扔下毯子跳起來，用驚人的爆發力一口氣壓住他，大叫。  
因為現在的狀況不是計較這個的時候，Emiya忍耐著回答：「可是大家本來就會死……」  
「所以才不能讓你自己一個孤孤單單的啊！」Gil還是很激動。「我絕對不會讓你自己一個孤零零死掉！」  
Emiya捧住他的臉頰。「……或許再十年，又或許是三十年也不一定，但是無論如何，這段日子對我很難過，對你就只會更難過……所以對我來說，我只要知道你好好的就滿足了。」  
「但是我不快樂啊，Emiya就想看到我不快樂嗎！」Gil淚汪汪地撲進他懷裡。「而且這次差了三十歲有什麼不好！如果跟你一起變老，又要變成是你照顧我了，可是我想照顧你，我想陪著你變老，我要待在你身邊到最後！所以現在這樣就好！」  
Emiya抱著哭哭啼啼的Gil時候，只想著：這下茶喝不成了。  
大概是哭得太慘，Gil雖然從他身上下來的時候有點依依不捨，路上也一直拉著他的手不放，過了橋之後，還是乖乖鬆開了，一直吸鼻子，也不愛說話。Emiya也就不問他情人節那天會不會來了，更不想主動提醒。  
兩人在路口分開的時候，Gil看著他的眼神楚楚可憐，明明沒說話，那姿態更勝千言萬語。  
Emiya摸摸他的頭。「……早點回家。」  
「Emiya自己才是呢，讓我不開心也沒關係，自己活得好好的比較重要。」Gil哼他一聲，沒多說一句就回去了。  
現在Emiya真的要內傷了。  
──如今不娶Gil也不行了，而且事到臨頭，他果然還是過不去。就算是情投意合……他依樣是個誘拐幼女的……社會敗類。再怎麼說服自己、想辦法找藉口，他還是那個讓自己唾棄的敗類。  
如今自己也只能……矜持一點，Gil沒成年就不准下口……不對，如果對方家長不同意，也不可以下口；設身處地去想，怎能不體會對方的心情……而且夫婦倆，搞不好比自己還小。  
Emiya又……不對，是胃更痛了。  
種種考量之下，Emiya在情人節之前都過得很焦慮。  
雖然那天自己抱著Gil的時候已經想好了，但是他每天都要跟自己鬧一回彆扭：他的年紀、他的財產、Gil的年紀、Gil……他這麼可愛又不缺人照顧，自己幹嘛攔著他追求幸福？  
回家看到茶具，他又冷靜了：這已經是當下最妥當的解決方式了，想要保護Gil安穩長大就只能這麼做。  
就算在這之後，Gil決定離開他也……到此打住。Emiya對自己這麼說。  
終於在日子感覺又短又長的時候，等到了情人節。  
那天Emiya一下班回來，就看見Gil拎著書包跟小包包，焦躁不安地在他家門口轉圈圈。「Emiya！Emiya回家了！」少女興奮地衝過來，雖然這樣形容…啊，應該這樣說才對，這孩子簡直像終於等到了母貓歸來的仔貓，在他身旁轉來轉去，甚至拉著他的手不肯放開。「歡迎回來！」  
「我說啊……算了。」Emiya無奈地揉揉他的頭髮，「你今天怎麼沒有說你要過來。」  
「我本來就會來啊！」Gil在他開門的時候一直在搖他的手。「我今天不來，你才要擔心吧！」  
「……這還真不好說。」Emiya還是不知道怎麼想比較好：到底他希望這孩子來呢，還是希望他不要來呢。  
如果不來的話……就表示先前以來的準備，就派不上用場了吧……  
「什麼嘛，難道你希望我不來最好嗎！」Gil一路跟著他撒嬌耍賴，甚至還在他煮茶時，在他背後貼著他吵鬧。「要是我不來的話，Emiya會哭的，對不對對不對？」  
「……如果你交了男朋友所以不來的話……」Emiya勉強自己擠出這句話來，小心翼翼地想探知真意；他原本大可直說，事到如今卻怎樣都說不出口，他很喜歡這丫頭，甚至希望就算小丫頭有了心上人，仍舊把他當作親近的長輩來交往。  
「──Emiya又要故意惹我生氣了！你就是喜歡看我生氣！Emiya是渾蛋！」大概是情人節的關係，Gil撈著他的手臂，左拉右扯，非常亢奮，也很激動。「就算我喜歡Emiya，Emiya也不可以一直惹我生氣！」  
「要是你這麼輕易就生氣，大概事情也不會變得這麼麻煩……」Emiya小聲地嘟噥一句，然後又揉了揉湊頭過來看他的Gil。「鬆開，開水很燙，很危險。去坐好。」  
Gil哼了一聲就乖乖跑掉了，Emiya小心確認，看見他跑去玄關拿自己的禮物之後，就從冰箱拿出茶點。  
水開了，茶泡好，他把茶具和盤面整理妥當，就端去客廳了。  
「EmiyaEmiya，巧克力──」Gil興奮地拉著他的袖子，把手裡的盒子塞到他手上時，瞄了一眼桌子，他人僵住了。  
「……今天的茶點是磅蛋糕。」Emiya聲音乾燥地說。  
放在茶具旁的，確實是磅蛋糕，但是一個是原味的淡褐色，一個被可可染成了黑褐色。  
「……」Gil把手裡那個綁著緞帶的盒子放到桌上，整個人埋在Emiya懷裡，微微顫抖。  
「……Gil？」Emiya虛抬著手臂，不知道該怎麼辦。「你……」  
「親我。」Gil的聲音有些顫抖，抬起頭盯著他的眼神卻很堅定。「如果你是認真的話就親我。」  
Emiya眨眨眼，手指又張又握，最後放下了手臂，慢慢撫上他的背，把少女攬近。「你真是……」  
少女一直都是又香又軟又熱，這個他當然知道，Gilgamesh又固執又狡猾，這個他也知道，但他不知道──親吻少女時，會令人如此欲罷不能。  
一開始僅僅嘴唇交疊，嚐過甜味，就開始反覆反覆親吻著，好像怎樣親吻都不夠，對他們來說當然怎樣都不可能滿足，最後，小小的舌尖試探著……  
幸好Emiya還殘餘著些許理智，記得他在跟一個未成年少女接吻，不然當他把人推起來的時候，Gil已經整個人把他壓在沙發上……兩個人說實在，也就只剩衣服能擋住乾柴烈火了。  
Gil很委屈地對他喵一聲，Emiya態度更加強硬，堅定地把他推直了，自己坐起來。  
「……說好只有親親的。」Emiya往旁邊坐遠一點，果不其然Gil逼了過來，兩人的臉現在都紅通通的，不過也不妨礙他們談情說愛。「剩下的等你成年。」  
「為什麼還要等！我都可以生了！」Gil努力往他身上擠，但是在撲到他懷裡的時候又被拉住了，只好退而求其次，擠在他的手臂下，抱緊了他的腰。  
「這個等你把書唸完再說。……而且我現在出手，我們兩個就別想在一起了。」Emiya的動作小心翼翼，雖然他已經從其他地方體會到Gil發育得有多好，也堅持不肯在這時候越雷池一步。  
「有什麼關係！就我們兩個知道而已！而且Emiya剛才也保證會娶我了嘛！為什不可以嘛──」Gil緊緊扒著他不放，看起來像是如果Emiya不答應，他下一秒能哭出來一樣。  
「關係可大了。」Emiya捏著鼻樑，最後叉了一小塊蛋糕塞進他嘴裡。「我又不是不能繼續等，還是你覺得我等不起？你想嫌棄我的年紀嗎？」  
Gil一邊嚼著蛋糕一邊鼓著臉頰瞪他。  
Emiya照樣哼回去。「你一邊說不嫌我老，又一邊暗示我等不起，不就是在嫌棄我的年紀。以後你再講類似的話，我就當作你嫌我年紀太大。」  
Gil把蛋糕吞下去才說話：「……好嘛！所以Emiya真的會娶我吼？」  
Emiya拿茶杯的手一頓。「……我當然會娶你。」  
少女馬上開開心心地把他送的禮物放到他腿上。「那Emiya拆嘛拆嘛！」  
「……好吧。」他小心拆開包裝，拆的時候還瞄了滿眼期待的Gil一眼──小臉蛋依然像是熟透的蘋果一樣；不過他現在也差不多。  
等到盒子拆了，他的臉更紅了：Gilgamesh送的也是蛋糕，不過是巧克力慕斯蛋糕，旁邊放著保冷劑，盒子還有點冰涼；大概是他先回家一趟再拿過來的。  
「這次是做了一整條切了一半帶過來的，所以Emiya要全部吃掉喔！」遞上叉子的Gil纏著他說。  
「嗯……做這個很花時間吧？」Emiya先吃了一口，一邊餵他一邊問。  
因為是間接接吻，Gil一點也不抗拒，吞下去之後得意道：「我昨天做好先冰起來的！把拔自己不開冰箱，昨天還出去應酬一整天，所以除了馬麻只有你知道！」  
Emiya忍了半天，還是把盤子放下，開始揉臉──當然是Gilgamesh這個臭小鬼的臉。「這種事情不要講得這麼開心。」  
「嗯嗚嗚唔唔唔唔──」Gil在他手裡一邊嗚嗚亂叫一邊掙扎，當他重獲自由，馬上就投入了Emiya的懷抱，甚至手腳俐落地攀上他的頸子牢牢抱住。「還不是Emiya堅持要分給把拔馬麻！明明我在勞動感謝日還有母親節父親節都、有、送！」  
「那是理所當然的！」少女纏得這麼緊，搞得Emiya不知道要把手放在哪，只能把手舉得高高的，「你是個不知感恩的小孩我就不要你了！」  
「明明我不管乖不乖，Emiya都會疼我的！」Gil雖然只是抱著他而已，但一直用臉蹭他。  
「僅限於你這臭貓不會給我添麻煩的時候！」Emiya咬牙切齒。「但你還是要起來，現在，馬上！」  
「再親我一下嘛。你沒說不可以多親親我。」Gil在他的耳邊輕輕說。  
「不要！」他捏著肩膀，把本性畢露的少女從身上拔起來。「親親之外的時候也不准黏得這麼緊，你現在是人！」  
「Emiya好冷淡！」Gil雖然被他硬拉起來，手還是扯著他的衣服不放。  
「稍微對你好一點你就得寸進尺。」Emiya馬上就注意到，兩人再繼續下去，狀況又要開始惡化了，只能用喝茶的動作來掩飾。「再這樣今天就不送你回去。」  
「……好嘛。」Gil乖乖軟軟地縮到他身邊去，繼續摟著他的手。「那你今天會送我回家對不對？」  
「你想幹嘛？」Emiya有不好的預感。  
「現在回去，把拔還沒回來，你送我回家，好不好──」小少女連雙腳都收起來，把自己的體積壓縮到最小，彷彿他依然是隻人畜無害的小動物，唯獨眼神灼灼盈滿渴望。  
Emiya看了他一眼，伸手把他的眼睛遮住，然後湊在Gil的耳朵旁邊，說了兩個字：「不好。」  
「Emiya──」Gil把他的手拿下來發脾氣。  
「你爸媽就算了，你的鄰居呢？」  
「你是我親戚！Emiya上次也承認是我親戚了！」Gil本來就很亢奮，現在更是。「以後還會一直一直──」  
算了，反正以後是他老婆。  
Emiya乾脆就親了，親夠了，揉著手感很好的臉蛋說話：「別的不說，你一高興就什麼都敢說，現在人家聽到這種話，只會報警把我抓起來。」  
「你又沒對我幹嘛。」Gil也握住了他的手，一臉失望。  
「你覺得這話誰會相信。」  
「至少隔壁的狗控會信。」  
「對，只有他會信，問題是他是我鄰居，你覺得還有誰會信。」  
「……我馬麻。」Gil鼓了下臉頰，又伸手抱他。Emiya當然會想阻止他，不過少女本來就是貓，柔軟靈活得難以想像。「讓我抱抱嘛！」  
「……以後就不行了。」又香又軟又小隻，他家的貓哪裡都好可愛，真是要人命。  
「為什麼……」Gil話說了一半，稍微鬆開，眼神往下飄。「噢，這樣啊……」  
Emiya再一次把他的臉抓起來揉。「你那什麼欠揍的眼神！臭貓！」  
到了回家的路上，Gil還是不認為自己哪裡做錯了。「還不是因為你一直說不可以！」  
「我說了吧，如果你嫌我年紀大，就跟我分手啊。」Emiya臉也一樣臭，這個不把他的體貼當一回事的小惡魔！  
「哎唷──我怕你憋壞嘛！」Gil拉著他的手來回搖，「你還在可以生的年紀我當然會擔心嘛！」  
「就算你用了這藉口，也一樣是強迫我。」Emiya還是很不爽。「你年紀再小，做錯事一樣是做錯事，到時候我們就分手，絕對要分手。」  
「為什麼啦！Emiya你不是最怕我哭了嗎？」Gil緊緊抱著他的手，聲音都快哭出來了。  
「比起把你養壞了，還不如讓你哭！反正你也只會仗著我疼你怕你哭做壞事！」Emiya還沒決定要不要送Gil到家門口沒錯，但他可以確定，他再一次把這臭貓寵壞了，不然……這個只差沒直接說他不行的臭貓！等他成年就知道了！  
「可是你本來就喜歡我寵我疼我啊！把我含嘴裡都怕化了！」Gil使盡全力跟他吵吵鬧鬧，等一下還要繞路走，不可以讓他發現自己正在往家裡走。  
Emiya抖了一下。「你哪裡……你最近還在看那些？你今年都要準備考高中了！」  
「沒問題、沒問題，我本來就可以跳級了，但是我不要，所以我還在準備考高中喲！」Gil心滿意足蹭蹭他。「而且我心裡本來就只有Emiya一個，怎麼肉麻都不過份！Emiya是我的！」  
Emiya打從心裡覺得，他對不起人家雙親，還沒出生就把人家孩子養壞了，不管他們怎麼養，這孩子都已經是個讓人抓狂的美少女了，各種意義。  
因為他無話可說，Gil也過於陶醉，暫時想不出話題能說，他們過橋之後，Gil帶著他換了一條路，這條路以前走過幾次，只是Gil不太常帶他往這方向走，Emiya出於信任就沒有多問。  
結果證明，他應該問的。  
Gil已經鬆開他的手臂，只有手牽著手在走路，在拐過一個彎以後，他停住腳步，小小驚呼一聲。「啊呦。」  
「怎麼了？」Emiya跟著停住腳步，看向他的俏顏，再隨著他的視線一轉。  
迎面走來一名中年男子，裝扮像是普通上班族。  
Emiya頓時覺得胃疼。難怪這孩子不喜歡帶著他往這個方向領。  
對方與他們對上視線，加緊腳步走了過來，離得有些近的時候，喊了一聲：「未羽？這是……」  
「我男朋友送我回家。」Gil下意識抱住了Emiya不讓他跑，聲音特別純潔無辜真誠稚嫩。  
Emiya真的覺得他會因為胃穿孔導致失血過多暴斃當場。


	12. 本篇11.

11.  
今天是情人節，一家三口，一人在家做菜，回到家的人卻有三人。  
聽到兩聲「我回來了」之中夾雜的「打擾了」，Gil的母親有著淡淡的恐懼、驚疑，跟不敢置信，他放下了手裡的東西，快步從廚房出來。  
Gil的父親步伐搖搖擺擺，好像受到什麼莫大的打擊。  
女兒倒是滿面笑容，甜美得像是春天裡迎風綻放的花朵。  
第三個人一臉不自在，表情近乎灰敗，對上他的眼神時，表情看起來更加複雜。  
「初次見面，請多指教……」  
「……請多指教。」母親已經猜到身份，嘴巴一張一合，沒有追問的勇氣。  
「媽媽媽媽，他是我男朋友Emiya喔！」女兒還是像小時候一樣，在這年長男人身旁繞來繞去，最後摟緊了他的手臂，笑著炫耀道。  
Emiya雙手摀臉，這是今天第二次了，這臭貓完全不知道見好就收。  
「……這樣啊，全都去洗手漱口，我還要多做一道菜，會慢一點。」母親恍惚之間，看見這男人雙手掩面，他就清醒了：這是他女兒，他女兒從小為了嫁給這人，有什麼做不出來？  
「孩子的媽？」父親震驚非常。  
Gil倒是跑過去拉母親的手。「那一道菜我做！」  
「你去坐著吧，你有沒有想好怎麼跟你父親解釋？」母親輕輕一掌敲在他頭上。「而且你帶他回來，也沒有跟他商量對不對？」  
女兒螓首一側。「我不知道把拔今天會提早回來。」  
「……你先讓把拔吃蛋糕吧，我要繼續做菜。」  
「嗯！」女兒開開心心轉身走掉了。  
母親這時的心情也和那男人一樣，真想雙手掩面，說我不管了。  
但他還是得做飯。他也回去做飯了。  
所以他在廚房聽著三人──主要是女兒──相處的樣子。  
「這是把拔的份，情人節快樂！嗯，Emiya吃過了，所以他現在沒得吃！」  
「……所以、所以這個人，他、他真的是……」  
「我男朋友！他答應我，等我長大了要娶我！」  
「你矜持一點。」  
「為什麼啊！你想反悔嗎！你都答應我了，而且還……」  
「我沒說要反悔，我只是要你婉轉一點。」  
「又不是要報告壞消息，婉轉幹嘛。」  
「原來你都知道嗎！我之前為什麼要為了你的人際關係擔心！」  
「等一下，剛才未羽那句話是什麼意思？」  
「哪句話？」  
「被你、被他打斷的那句！」  
「沒事沒事，Emiya害羞嘛──」  
「……你這樣講更糟糕了。」  
「糟糕？有嗎？最後不是都一樣！」  
「你、你們兩個的關係到底──」  
「超級純情到只有牽手手而已喔？把拔想歪的話，去、罰、站。」  
「對長輩不准這樣說話。」  
「不然要怎麼講嘛，講得太婉轉他一定會想歪！大人最骯髒了！」  
「是喔，看來我們分手比較好？」  
「不要、不要啦！我改就是了嘛……把拔剛才對不起，我跟他沒有上床。」  
客廳裡兩個大人噴茶，媽媽也差點摔鍋子。  
「講話矜持一點！你嚇到你爸媽了！」  
「不然要怎樣嘛！這樣不行那樣不行，不然Emiya你來說啊！」  
「我……我怎麼講他都不會相信好嗎？」  
「對喔，誰叫男人都是禽獸。」  
「……我果然還是很擔心你的交際狀況。好好說話。」  
「可是我還要說什麼？那把拔你還有想問的嗎？」  
「……這位先生他，今年幾歲？」  
「……」  
「……」  
「……怎麼辦？」  
「……我今年過完生日四十四。」  
一樓齊聲巨響。  
「你、你你你你……」  
「我的。」媽媽轉頭過去，看到女兒直接爬到沙發上，把那男人緊緊抱住。「不管把拔馬麻說什麼，這個男人都是我的。」  
男人的動作好像在捂臉。  
他也想捂臉。  
「你、你還說你們甚麼都沒做！」  
「不管有沒有做，他都是我的。」女兒轉過來與他對望，眨眨眼又轉回去。「結果Emiya說結婚了再說，所以我們才沒做。」  
──你怎麼什麼都敢說！  
「結婚？結婚！」現在孩子的爸都快暈過去了。  
「未羽，要開飯了，過來幫忙。」媽媽實在看不下去了，女兒只有小時候說話這麼橫衝直撞，長大之後好了一點，但還是一直很堅持要嫁給這男人……這樣說的話，他自己也得反省，一直沒有機會和孩子的爸好好談談，結果拖到現在，未羽都已經把人帶回家了。  
女兒乖巧地放開他男友，蹦蹦跳跳過來擺餐具，客廳還是聽得到他們說話。  
「你…我女兒都能做你女兒了。」  
「我知道。」  
「那你為什麼還要──」  
「所以我和他約好，等他成年了，我就娶他。」  
「你知道他現在才幾歲嗎！」  
「知道。」  
「都知道了你竟然還──」  
「因為我也喜歡未羽。」  
先注意到的是母親，然後聽見母親低喊的未羽也轉過去。母親是嚇住了，Gil很清楚Emiya在想什麼，所以他們都來不及阻止。  
父親撲過來，狠狠地揍了Emiya。Emiya沒怎麼躲，要說的話，就是稍微閃了下，不讓對方打到要害。  
等到他們打完了，Gil才放手，兩人拿著濕毛巾啊冰袋啊靠過去。  
「好好的，你為什麼打他呢？」母親一邊幫父親檢查手上的傷，一邊低聲說。  
「我……我忍不住。」父親有點懊惱，有點憤恨，頻頻看著幫Emiya固定冰袋的Gil。「你難道不生氣嗎？」  
母親嘆息。「……先吃飯吧。」  
吃飯的時候，Emiya沒怎麼吃，本來Gil幫他夾了好幾道，看他都不吃，才伸手去碰碰他的臉頰。「牙齒痛？」  
「沒有。」  
「頭痛？」  
「沒有。」  
「耳鳴？」  
「沒有。」  
「那你為什麼不吃！我媽媽做的菜也很好吃啊！」  
「……現在誰吃得下啊？」  
「我就吃得下啊。」  
父親覺得嘔，母親…母親忍不住看了Emiya一眼，兩人頓時惺惺相惜，互為知己。  
──有這樣的女兒，辛苦了。  
──以後可能當您老婆，加油喔。  
「未羽你就不關心我嗎？」父親忍不住說。  
Gil眨眨眼，左看右看。「你有馬麻了！而且你只有手很痛而已！Emiya比較可憐，他都沒有擋欸！」  
「未羽。」Emiya痛苦道，他知道他家的貓很偏心，但是……拜託不要是現在！  
Gil瞪了他一眼，又轉回來。「……把拔對不起，但是我不會跟Emiya分手。所以剛才把拔打人不對，我也沒有讓馬麻阻止你。」  
父母眼神相對，瞬間就能確認，女兒說的是事實。  
Emiya也輕輕一掌敲在Gil頭上。「臭小鬼。」  
Gil又幫他夾了一道菜。「反正你們也只會說這是男人的問題嘛，哼！」  
在場三個大人真的拿他束手無策了。  
吃完飯，不急著收拾碗盤，就去客廳坐好了，桌上擺著一直冰在冰箱裡的麥茶，父母坐一邊，小倆口坐一邊──因為Gil直接了當，抱緊了Emiya的手不肯放。「Emiya敢推我起來，我就坐Emiya腿上。」  
媽媽跟Emiya的眼神再一次撞在一起。  
──這個絕對不是我教的。  
──我相信你，但也不是我教的。  
Emiya深呼吸一下，低頭道歉：「讓你們覺得我陪令嬡胡鬧，我很抱歉。」  
Gil也乖乖低頭了。「嚇到把拔馬麻，讓把拔馬麻生氣、擔心了，對不起。」  
還沒從女兒有了男朋友的衝擊，女兒的男朋友比自己還要大的衝擊，自己打人了的衝擊等等清醒過來的父親，覺得頭很痛。「……我反對你們兩個交往，你多大他多大，你們兩個差了整整三十歲。」  
「Emiya一開始也這麼說。」Gil乖巧可愛地……繼續抱緊Emiya不放。「是我逼他保證成年就娶我的。」  
「等你成年他都五十了！」  
「老家也有人六十歲娶老婆的！」  
「那個不一樣！」  
「等我跟他結婚就一樣了！還不就老牛吃嫩草！我都有聽到！」  
「……未羽。」Emiya遮著臉呻吟。  
「這是稱讚你未來的老婆年輕貌美，哪裡不好！」  
「那你到底喜歡他哪裡！」父親看著兩人感情已經好到有了默契，原本打了人有些氣弱，現在肝火又燒了起來。  
「英俊、帥氣、溫柔、體貼、會做飯、會打掃、什麼都會！」Gil開始炫耀。「他唯一的問題就是愛挑剔！但是他現在不挑剔我了啊！」  
媽媽忽然想起當年和靈媒見面之後的女兒。那時候他也是這麼神采飛揚……提起那人就滿滿的溫柔和喜悅。  
「但他比你還大！」  
「年紀大有什麼不好！年紀大才會疼老婆！」  
「……！」父親咬牙，更失禮的話他沒辦法在本人面前說。  
「其實Emiya本來說過，想要你們答應才娶我。」說話的時候，他偷偷捏住Emiya，不讓他說話，任由自己信口開河。「可是那樣的話，我要等多久？Emiya等得起嗎？我也跟Emiya說過，我跟他私奔就好了，結果Emiya說，要是我不知感恩，他就不要我了。最後我們才約好，等到我成年再結婚，這樣大家都不會怪把拔馬麻了。其他人要說就給他們說，反正就是郎才女貌、門當戶對那些話嘛，只要我們兩個婚後過得幸福，那些人自然就會閉嘴。」  
Emiya真的被Gil嚇到了，這些話他想過卻沒提過，但是他沒想到Gil早就知道了，甚至還敢說出來。雙親則是不知為何而沉默，一時間，只是瞠目結舌看著自己的女兒。  
Gil用力哼了一聲才繼續說：「那又怎樣？大家的標準又不能當保證，頂多是『這樣大概會幸福』之類的，可是我只有跟Emiya在一起才會開心，那我為什麼要丟掉『跟他在一起一定會幸福』的Emiya，去找個『跟他在一起可能大概或許別人認為會幸福』的某個人？如果是別人覺得跟他在一起就會幸福的話，那就讓那個人去跟他結婚呀！」  
父親看著女兒，母親看著男人。  
父親還在努力理解女兒的意思，母親在探究男人看著女兒的眼神。  
男人從進門到現在，有時很無奈，有時很疲倦，但是面對他們的態度非常安份，對他女兒……母親不太確定要怎麼形容，畢竟女兒被他盯著也盯得很好，但是他最後還是讓女兒得逞了。母親的心情很複雜，女兒的節操有了底線，問題在於女兒的節操是靠對方保住的。  
拍了拍氣壞的孩子他爸，母親婉轉地提出今晚先到此為止。「他家離我們家遠不遠？現在也有點晚了。」  
Gil轉頭看看時間，然後自己把Emiya拉起來，「下次來讓你吃我做的！」  
Emiya再一次向他們低頭致意，這才被Gil送出去。  
等到Gil回來，他的父親已經想好怎麼說了：「你知道等你活到我們的年紀，他已經七老八十，可能你想要出去玩，他早就走不動了嗎？而且搞不好到那個時候，他已經躺在床上，你得天天照顧他嗎？你知道照顧老人有多辛苦嗎？」  
Gil聳聳肩。「再辛苦還是要照顧啊，把拔馬麻你們也會老嘛。」  
「那他呢！」  
「我不覺得照顧他很辛苦啊。呃，其實我到現在還是比較常被他哄，不是我哄他。」  
「你沒照顧過老人，怎麼知道你有辦法照顧他一輩子！」  
「這個不用擔心。」Gil一臉誠懇。「Emiya也說到時候我可以用他的錢請人照顧他，然後我跟他離婚找第二春。」  
「你怎麼可以結婚之後還離婚！」  
「那要怎麼辦嘛，結婚不可以，離婚也不可以。」  
「你就不要跟他結婚啊！」  
「可是──這樣看起來，不是很像他把我當小老婆養嗎？」  
「未羽！」  
母親一邊拍著父親的背一邊勸：「未羽，好好說話。」  
「我已經說過了。」Gil知道這裡開始才是只有自己能處理的硬戰。「我知道你們在擔心什麼，我相信Emiya，他一定會把他最好的留給我，不讓我受委曲。我也知道你們希望我喜歡更年輕一點的人……可是，不管對方年紀比我大還是比我小，還是和我一樣大，你們擔心的事情，對方只要想做照樣會做；那，既然Emiya只疼我一個，他年紀大有什麼關係？」  
「年紀大的丈夫，對年輕的妻子都是這樣，可是，你們兩個……」  
Gil左看看右看看，然後才小聲說：「他說，我再嫌棄他年紀大等不起，我們兩個就分手。」  
不要說父親，連母親都有點搖搖欲墜。「你們兩個竟然什麼都敢講。」  
美少女靦腆地笑著時，威力驚人。「他很努力阻止我嘛。嗯，他努力過了。」  
「……」父母被女兒平時的言行舉止嚇得無言了。  
「而且我也不是都不知道嘛，現在班上超過一半的人都做過了吧。我跟Emiya說，Emiya叫我不要學壞榜樣，我說他也是壞榜樣，結果他就兇我。」講到這個古早往事Gil就生氣，雖然嚴格來說，這是去年他終於擺脫了社團老師的糾纏時剛發生的事，說古早也有點微妙。「他說管不住下半身的人都是禽獸，我就嗆他那他這樣是不是禽獸不如。」  
「噗哧。」媽媽受不了這個，何況他女兒確實很有資本說這句話。「後來呢？」  
「他直接踢我回家，說以後再講一次就先打我屁股再踢我出去。」Gil一臉委屈。「後來我說是不是我不夠可愛他才無動於衷，他說我太囂張了需要學點教訓，不可以憑著年輕貌美就為所欲為──我明明就很乖，會念書會聽話也沒有霸凌別人！」  
「……好吧，你先去洗澡，記得寫作業，你今天放學到現在，還沒碰過書包對不對？」母親還是忍不住笑了，把女兒哄開。  
Gil吐吐舌頭，乖乖問候以後就上樓了。  
然後孩子的爸轉向孩子的媽。「……你都知道？」  
「我只知道未羽有喜歡的人，也常常去找他。」母親實話實說。「我勸過未羽，他跟我保證過，國三的情人節之前，對方還是不肯跟他交往的話，就會對他死心。」  
父親面容扭曲。「……你為什麼不阻止他……」  
「未羽和我約好了，不會做危險的事，回來之後也會乖乖跟我報告。」  
「這怎麼行──」  
「孩子的爸。」第一次見面，母親發現Emiya人不錯──至少他擺明了態度，在未羽成年之前，絕對不會出手，也約束著未羽讓他安份。雖然他會擔心這個男人的自制力，至少，嗯……他努力過了。「我也不認為未羽會找不到條件更好的，但是，這個人目前為止，確實很尊重未羽，而且也克制自己，沒有讓未羽為所欲為……」  
「但是，那個男人……」父親咬牙切齒。「他怎麼可能有辦法對未羽無動於衷？」  
「……等未羽洗完澡，你也去洗澡吧。今天已經很晚了。」母親最後只是看看時間，這樣回答他。  
一切的一切的罪魁禍首，隔天依然蹦蹦跳跳去找Emiya了。  
「你們家昨天沒有吵得太兇吧？」Emiya一臉無奈。  
「就說他們捨不得兇我。」Gil躺在他腿上，蹭啊蹭的。「不過你被講得很難聽。」  
「我想也是。」Emiya嘆了一口氣。  
「不然你要怎麼辦？等五年後帶我私奔嗎？」Gil咯咯笑起來。「什麼都不說，先斬後奏，這個才會把他們氣死。」  
「別說傻話。而且他們不答應，我要怎麼娶你？」Emiya拿毯子蓋住Gil，他不能阻止Gil扭來扭去，至少可以阻止自己不要看到。  
Gil對他眨眨眼。「他們捨不得。我們再忍耐五年就沒問題了。」  
Emiya撩過他的瀏海。「……還是我們這五年都不要見面……」  
Gil直接跳起來，不知道第幾次把他撲倒。「這句話不准講第二次！信不信你敢這麼做我就讓你生米煮成熟飯，不娶我也得娶！」  
因為氣勢太可怕，內容太可怕……Gil也很可怕，Emiya小心翼翼地把他扶起來，自己重新坐好。「不要老是想這些過激的行為，他們只會阻止得更起勁。」  
「像我們的感情，障礙越多……」Gil再次變回軟萌小可愛，躺在他腿上滾來滾去。  
「我跟你的年齡差距這個問題已經夠大了，不需要更多障礙了。」Emiya重新把他的毯子蓋好。「但是你家長不同意就不結婚，這件事我是認真的。」  
「無所謂。」Gil埋著臉。「等到我成年了，我睡你不犯法。」  
「措辭。」Emiya扶額。  
「你覺得講反了比較好嗎？」Gil看著他的眼神很無辜。  
「問題是你的措辭太粗魯了。」  
「嗯，所以昨天的說法比較好……」  
「再講你就出去。」  
「Emiya好嚴格。」Gil繼續在他身上翻來翻去，在這之後倒是安靜了。  
Emiya沒有說什麼，他……煩惱的事情很多。  
等到Gil睡昏了該回去了，他也想得差不多了，問題在於，如果他們不答應，會做出什麼事來？Emiya想半天也想不出來，到底Gil還能倒楣到哪裡去，所以回去的時候，他只是說：「這陣子不要勉強自己天天來找我，我不會隨便換手機跟信箱，但是你也要乖乖的，不要為了這件事跟家裡吵架。」  
「……他們不講你壞話，我就不吵。」Gil語氣無辜地對他保證。  
Emiya……Emiya當然只能相信他。  
在這之後Gil就幾乎不提家裡的事了，來了也只會躺在他的腿上睡覺。Emiya當然想做些什麼，Gil只會按著他的手臂笑著說：「Emiya不准我嫌棄你的年紀的話，Emiya就要相信我。」  
「……至少告訴我，現在家裡怎樣了。」Emiya等到Gil鬆開手之後，梳著他的頭髮，悶聲說。  
「馬麻雖然不開心，但是比較偏心我們，把拔……把拔好像現在才發現，我的情人節巧克力不是只做給他的。」  
「……知道自己的女兒喜歡一個年紀比他大的，他的打擊已經夠大了。」Emiya嘆口氣。  
「所以呢──我是真心喜歡你捏，寧可認為自己女兒是看上別人的錢，才去接近對方，這樣有比較好嗎？」Gil小臉一紅。「……嘛，Emiya也長得很帥啊……」  
Emiya抹臉。「我都幾歲了，還說你看上我的臉。」  
「美酒越陳越香啊……挑有經驗的男人有什麼不好。」  
Emiya起了一陣雞皮疙瘩，真心想把這個小渾蛋扔出去。「你真的什麼都敢說！」  
「因為我最最喜歡Emiya了。」Gilgamesh爬起來，扶著他的臉親了一下，那隻手順勢往下滑，才摸到鎖骨就被握住了。  
「……你明明沒經驗還敢說。」Emiya開始在想是不是太早答應Gilgamesh了，自從情人節之後，他越來越大膽了，每次這種時候就對他又親又蹭又抱的。  
「你又不知道我以前有沒有經驗。」Gil的語氣帶著一種偽裝過的無辜。  
「──你那時候不是早就！」Emiya就算當時第一次養小動物，獸醫跟收容所人員也告訴過他，Gil早就接受過節育手術了。  
「嗯，我真的沒經驗。」Gil這一秒老實了，下一秒又使壞。「Emiya到時候要溫柔一點喔？人家是第一次。」  
「你現在就給我回家。」他一定是上輩子做了太多壞事，才會被這個小垃圾天天禍害。  
Gil回家時還要把自己的臉揉一揉，表情太幸福太炫耀了，媽媽說他看了心情很複雜。  
就算他揉過臉，母親也能一眼就看出來。「你今天晚回來是去找他？」  
「欸嘿。」  
「你爸爸最近在自責，是不是他之前都對你不夠好，你才會喜歡上一個年紀比你大的……」母親以前也考慮過這種可能，當然現在也多少會這麼想，只是女兒總是否定了這個說法。  
「我才不是喜歡年紀大的，是喜歡的人剛好年紀大。媽媽以後不可以把這句話告訴他喔，他不喜歡聽我說他年紀大，怎麼說呢……啊，媽媽你們誰都可以講，就是我不可以。」Gil踩著輕快的腳步上樓換衣服，再下樓繼續這個話題。「因為Emiya之前為了這個才一直說不要的，所以現在誰都可以嫌就是我不可以──我本來就不嫌棄他嘛。」  
看著女兒熟練地繫圍裙的樣子，做母親的真是愁得不行。「那他到底怎麼答應你的？」  
「……」Gil思考了一下，把自己好幾個藉口拿出來翻了一遍才決定要講什麼：「他說我笨。」  
「你什麼？」母親差點腳軟，他女兒到底跟他……男友是怎麼回事。  
「他說我笨，說我是臭丫頭，還叫我矜持一點，還有……」Gil的語氣很委屈。「每次我問他，我到底哪裡不可愛，他就臭著臉帶我回家。」  
「畢竟你現在才十四……」母親嘆息，如果不是從小看著他長到現在，他也不會相信女兒只想嫁給那男人。「要是你結婚之後，後悔了怎麼辦？」  
本來以為這句話會難住女兒，結果未羽只是認真道：「這個Emiya說過了。」  
「……那你怎麼說的？」  
「我說要是你不娶我，你絕對會後悔。」未羽說這話時，表情更認真了。「然後Emiya之後就不說了。」  
「就這樣？」  
「就這樣。」未羽咯咯笑。「Emiya是不是很疼我？」  
媽媽愣愣看著自己的女兒，然後聽懂了女兒在說什麼。「……不要賭氣！」  
「可是Emiya如果不要我，我一定會傷心欲絕，寧可一死了之，這時候最適合有個人趁虛而入，安慰我被拋棄的脆弱心靈，然後一路安慰到床上……」未羽一邊幫忙做菜一邊說，說到最後，竊笑一聲。「我沒有把這些講給Emiya聽，可是Emiya也是色狼，他一定有自己想像過。」  
兩人之間沉默了一陣子。「……你剛才說他是色狼？」  
「他哪裡不是？」未羽把手按在臉頰旁想了一下。「噢，他很堅持他不是蘿莉控。」  
「你們兩個真的沒問題嗎？」  
「我知道馬麻一定會擔心啦……」未羽的語氣帶著無辜。「可是這樣Emiya太委屈了，我強迫他那麼多次，他都沒有讓我得逞了。其他人就算了，馬麻你們也懷疑Emiya的話，Emiya真的很冤枉──明明是我比他還壞。」  
媽媽過了很久才嘆氣：「但你把拔不知道。」  
「他知道能幹嘛？」女兒笑得甜美。「反正我跟誰交往他都不滿意，那就讓他不滿意嘛，我滿意就好。」  
「……你這孩子真是……」媽媽嘆氣。「把拔也是擔心你。」  
「哼──之前聽到我有情書，連假裝看一下都不要。」未羽哼哼。「我有問Emiya，Emiya一臉好想看，結果還是說不要，然後我說要看他的情書，他說沒有，有也不讓我看，那是別人寫的，我不是收信人不可以看！」  
是個正直的男人……但是，年紀……。母親在心裡天人交戰。「但你們兩個的年紀…實在是……」他嘆氣。「他為什麼要陪你胡鬧……」  
「Emiya就不會這樣說。」女兒這時候的眼神近乎透明。「他從一開始就知道我是認真的。」  
「但如果他……」母親得到的反應令他心驚，故而什麼也不說了。  
未羽默默盯著他，然後憂鬱地嘆口氣，繼續做飯。  
「……未羽？」  
「沒事。」Gil心情變得低落；Emiya大概也常常在煩惱，為什麼自己這麼喜歡他吧，但是不喜歡Emiya，他又能喜歡誰。現在「他人」的反應不就證明了嗎？  
「未羽，我……」  
「Emiya已經答應會等我了。所以沒關係。」Gil一下就整理好自己的情緒。「因為他只有我就好了嘛。」  
「……未羽……」等到晚餐準備好了，母親心思重重地開口：「可不可以，讓我們跟他單獨見面？你願意相信我們嗎？」  
「可以啊，我跟他說，不過，Emiya真的沒有對我做壞事，不可以再揍他了喔？」Gil想了想，又說：「是我強迫他的，不可以怪Emiya。」  
母親想了又想，再次嘆息。「但這樣的話，為什麼他會答應你……」  
「因為他最喜歡我了啊，他才捨不得看我哭。」Gil竊笑著。「他不是蘿莉控啦，只是我跟他年紀差距有點大而已。」  
事後Gil老老實實把這段對話摘要給Emiya了。「媽媽表情簡直槁木死灰耶。」  
Emiya捂著臉。「是我也會有一樣的反應，你這孩子為什麼這樣說話。」  
「因為這個真的沒辦法啊，如果是在意別的地方，我還能哄一下──是說，與其在意對象的年紀，更需要擔心對象有沒有擔當，會不會打老婆吧？會打老婆小孩的男人最爛了。」Gil背靠著他的手坐在沙發上。  
「……不對，比起這個，你為什麼還有辦法來找我？你家裡應該很擔心你吧？」Emiya放下一隻手，半轉過來看著少女的髮旋。  
「哼哼，把拔老是晚回家，都已經變習慣了，怎麼可能馬上就改過來。」Gil蹭蹭他。「像這樣過來看看你，Emiya也會比較放心吧。」  
「……唉。」Emiya沉重嘆息。  
Gil親了親他的手，滑下沙發。「那我回去說你周末都有空，約在哪都可以。」  
Emiya跟著收拾桌面之後站起來。「……但你還是表現得太隨興了，這樣不好。結婚是大事。」  
「我可是有好好在做新娘修業的喔。」Gil幫他拿了一部份的餐具。「還是你想要我賺個一千萬再來娶你……」  
「你要怎麼賺到一千萬。」Emiya猛眨眼。  
「不試試看怎麼知道呢。」  
「你給我乖乖做新娘修業就好。」  
「哼哼。」Gil竊笑兩聲，等到回去的時候，口吻又嚴肅一些了。「光是提到你的名字，我救會很開心，要讓我板起臉說話還比較強人所難，而且就算我表現出很重視的樣子，大人也不會因此重視我的想法，那還不如隨心所欲。」  
說著，Gil刻意看了他一眼，Emiya就知道他想說什麼了，他嘆口氣牽起他的手。「因為你實在是太任性了，不答應你的要求就不肯好好說話。」  
「那你現在有特別想要我做什麼嗎？」Gil滿足的語氣聽起來特別甜美。  
「……到時候不准幫我說話。」  
「把拔也只會施加社會壓力希望你識相一點而已。」Gil哼笑一聲。「我覺得Emiya就很好了嘛，人哪有十全十美。」  
「在你雙親面前不准這樣講話，他們明明很疼你。」Emiya發現自己越來越習慣去敲這臭貓的頭了。  
「好啦好──啦。」  
回頭Gil就偽造筆跡，把他當時讀過的那些情書默了出來，晚上安排過雙親跟Emiya的聚會時間後，將信拿給雙親看。  
「你看，你很受歡迎啊──」父親簡直欣喜欲狂。  
Gil的臉上露出嘲諷的笑容，把信推了過去。「問題是我根本不認識這個人，把拔自己看看這些信裡寫什麼吧。」  
父親沒有拒絕，讀完信之後，語氣變得不確定。「……那個，人家也只是想跟你做朋友……」  
「我跟這個人完全不熟喔。我的男性朋友，也沒一個人跟他有往來，這個傢伙在班上的存在感也很低；硬是要加入陸上社，還想要報名校隊，但是成績就只是扯後腿而已；去年我們去家族旅遊那次，他不知道從哪裡聽說我要去，明明都是女孩子要去，也不知道他到底喜歡什麼作品，就硬說他也很有興趣想要同行……為什麼把拔會覺得，這個人想要跟我做朋友，我就要理他？」Gil直視著父親的眼睛，問。  
「和…和同年紀的人……和睦相處比較好…而且……那個人……」  
「今天我就算沒有喜歡上Emiya，我也不會喜歡他。」Gil打斷他。「我剛才也說過了吧？我跟這個人『完全不認識』，信裡卻用那麼親暱的口吻說話，都已經自作多情成這個樣子了，為什麼我還要跟這個人好好相處？」  
「但是，他…再怎麼說，也……」  
「這個人曾經堵在我回家的路上，想要送我回家，因為那次有Emiya在旁邊，我才能順利甩掉他的。」Gil愉快地扔出殺手鐧。父親的表情還好，母親直接變了臉。「難道只要有人死纏爛打，我就要喜歡他，跟他交往嗎？我可是每個星期都會收到超過三個人寫的情書喔，難道我一定要跟這些人交往嗎？」  
「不是，可是……」  
「Emiya就不會這樣逼我。」Gil實在忍不住了，哼了一聲。「他當然希望我跟同學好好相處，但是他就不會逼我跟這種人來往──就算想要找對象，不是對方喜歡自己就好。」  
父親忍不住說：「那也不能挑這種年紀大的……」  
Gil的嘴角翹起來。「他現在捨不得花心，以後也沒力氣花心了嘛，哪裡不好。」  
「……你不擔心相處上有代溝嗎？」母親終於這麼問了。  
「我們兩個這幾年一直都相處得很好啊？」Gil歪頭。「不信你到時問他。」  
「……但是，你不是找不到更好的，何必拘泥在這一個……」父親還是很糾結。  
「都已經知道他是現在最好的人選了，就不需要要求那麼多了嘛。」Gil一提到他，就不由自主開心起來。「他不是因為我可愛才喜歡我，這種事情本來就只有時間才能證明吧，可是他都已經被我騷擾這麼久了，換做其他人不知道可以忍多久喔？」  
「……你這句話是什麼意思？」父親終於回過神來。「什麼叫做被你騷擾了這麼久？」  
Gil挺胸。「字面上的意思！Emiya不是現在『就』說要跟我交往，是現在『才』答應跟我交往的！他是被我強迫的！」  
在這之後，雞飛狗跳。母親最後一邊勸父親，一邊讓Gil先上樓了。  
父親還是怒氣衝天。「那男人到底是怎麼哄騙未羽的，什麼叫做未羽強迫他，不是他強迫未羽！」  
母親掙扎了一下，說：「……是未羽在強迫他沒錯，那孩子小學就開始去找對方，吵著要他答應交往。」  
「什麼？」父親瞠目結舌。「從那麼早就開始了嗎？你怎麼會──？」  
「以前，不是有人介紹過一位靈媒嗎？當初，靈媒說過，希望我們要相信那個孩子，所以我和那孩子約好，如果他不做危險的事，就……」母親慢慢地把這幾年的事都說了出來。  
「對方總是把他送到那間便利商店的路口，看著他轉彎才回家，未羽小一點的時候，還會親自帶他過馬路。  
「對方當然想過要來見我們，但是未羽自己把對方甩開了，那幾年都說有變態出沒，多半是那孩子快要被追上的時候，跑去敲鄰居的門，對方也不想製造誤會，就會死心離開。  
「未羽不是很小的時候就會做家事，甚至還自己做巧克力嗎？而且每年都做不一樣的，全都是要送給對方的。本來他只想送給對方，但是對方說，不要當不知感恩的孩子，讓他每年都要準備我們兩個的份。  
「未羽……只有提到對方的時候就會笑，不開心的時候，多半是對方說教，要他乖乖念書，多交朋友……那孩子小時候不是不喜歡交朋友嗎？也是對方說，希望他多交朋友，未羽就慢慢比較會對別人笑，也比較會跟同學相處了。如果對方真的居心叵測，也不會這樣說服他了。」  
父親聽得目瞪口呆，好半天才回神。「可是天天跟一個成年男人單獨相處，你怎麼會讓他做出這麼危險的事來！」  
「但是如果沒有對方，未羽只會更討厭和人交流吧。」母親苦笑。「你還記不記得，那孩子小時候，對我們也是不理不睬，冷淡早熟得不像個小孩的樣子？」  
「哪有那回事，未羽一直都是個乖孩子。」父親嘴硬，十年前的記憶早就被他美化。  
「但是那時的未羽總是面無表情，也不和同年齡的小孩子來往，每年回老家，他就只會坐在緣廊上餵貓。」母親試著提醒他。「而且也打過好幾個男孩子，你忘記老家的親戚是怎麼說未羽的嗎？」  
「那是他們嫉妒未羽長得好看。」父親堅持。  
「現在回老家，就算是同齡的女孩子，也不怎麼跟未羽說話。」母親嘆息。  
「就說，都是未羽長得太好看了……」  
「但是未羽還是有同年紀的朋友，周末也會跟男性的朋友一起玩啊。」  
「這不就表示他不缺對象嗎？」  
母親嘆息。「這之後呢？你不擔心那些人怎麼對待未羽嗎？」  
「總比他跟一個年紀大的人交往好吧？搞不好他……」  
「未羽現在還好好的呢。」  
「搞不好只是他……」父親原本想說他的壞話，看著母親的眼神，趕緊換了話題。「總之，未羽怎麼可以跟年紀比他大的人交往？你也太寵未羽了！」  
「難道要怪未羽長得太好了嗎？未羽本來就很難找到一個真心對他好的人，既然對方這麼珍惜他，唯一的問題又在於年紀比較大而已，那……為什麼不行呢？」母親默默盯著他，說。  
「怎麼可能，那孩子根本不愁沒有對象。」  
「除非他不結婚，不然他可不能挑剔一輩子。」  
「這只是第一個而已。」  
「你剛才沒聽到他說的嗎？寫信給他的人都不只十個了。」  
「……為什麼那孩子就算了，連你也覺得未羽非他不可？」  
「因為未羽樂意呀。」  
「這個……」  
「未羽有多認真在學做飯跟做家事，你也很清楚吧？」  
「……」  
「那孩子已經不只一次說了，他是為了對方才這麼努力的。」母親拍拍裙子站起來。「時間晚了，之後再說吧。」  
留下愁容滿面的父親覺得自己被世界拋棄。  
在那之後，順利約好了見面的時間地點，他開始想辦法說服未羽放棄，自己的女兒是最好的，根本不愁嫁，為什麼要挑這個一個男人云云；當然他就遭遇了Emiya一開始遭遇的挫折。  
「帥的人不能幹，能幹的人不帥，兩者具備的，多半個性不好，或者這三個只占兩個，噢，大家都覺得自己個性好，問題是，我也覺得我個性好啊。既然大家的優點都是個性好，那就要看我喜不喜歡了吧？」Gil笑的可歡了；他可是跟Emiya唇槍舌戰了不只一次，是很多次。  
「你不給人家機會，怎麼知道你喜不喜歡他……」父親氣弱，畢竟對著笑容甜美的美少女，誰都很難發脾氣。  
「嗯，所以我有給Emiya機會，他到現在才鼓起勇氣決定要娶我。」Gil眨眨眼，又補了一句。「如果每個喜歡我的人，我都要給他機會，不就是水性楊花，左右逢源了嗎？比起眼光有問題，節操有問題才更糟糕吧？難道把拔要說，因為我長得可愛，我就有權利花心？」  
「但是，你還年輕……」  
「不只年輕還貌美，所以我選誰當對象，都不會有人有意見。有意見都是因為跟我交往的人不是他。」  
「話不是這樣說的……」父親更加心虛，他怎麼可能聽不懂女兒在說什麼。  
「而且啊，Emiya只有年紀可以嫌的話，不就表示他哪裡都好，只有年紀不好。」Gil一臉老實誠懇。「沒有人十全十美嘛，像把拔唯一的問題就是把拔已經結婚了。」  
靠。  
Gil對把拔，Gil勝。  
母親直嘆氣。女兒可不只長得可愛，他還牙尖嘴利。  
……而且還「最喜歡」Emiya了。  
想必一直聽著父親嫌棄自己的對象年紀大，女兒已經非常不滿了。  
父親屢戰屢敗到見面前一天，才終於想出新的攻擊點：「就不能讓他入贅而不是你嫁給他嗎？他一把年紀又單身，你還說他家裡沒有其他人，那入贅也沒關係吧？」  
「對啊，所以我嫁給他，然後我們兩個一起孝順把拔馬麻，Emiya也會很開心喔。」Gil笑得天真無邪，「Emiya一直說我不知感恩就不要我了，到時候他為了當好榜樣，一定也會孝順把拔馬麻的。」  
旁聽到現在的母親有些糾結，知道女兒這麼伶牙俐齒，其實他有沒有幫女兒說話，好像也無所謂，不過沒有自己幫忙說話，或許孩子的爸也不會發現問題完全在女兒身上……  
「總之，那個男人這麼懂事的話，為什麼現在就說要娶你！」父親有些沉不住氣了。  
「我沒問！不知道！」Gil理直氣壯道。  
「那你還說他好！」父親更大聲地說。  
「Emiya又帥氣又溫柔又體貼又能幹，會做家事，煮飯很好吃！他人最好了！」  
母親閉眼，他有些不忍看了。  
最後父親脫力認輸，誰都沒有說服誰，Gil開開心心研究明天要做什麼帶給Emiya當禮物。  
「明天你真的不可以跟把拔吵起來喔。」母親不安地叮嚀他。  
「Emiya也不准我幫他說話。」Gil假哭兩聲，好像受到了莫大的委屈。「不然我帶路之後你們自己聊嘛，我去他家隔壁玩狗狗。」  
「他家隔壁……對方的鄰居你也認識？」母親吃了一驚，這真的沒聽他提過。  
「一個個性輕浮的狗控，家裡養三隻狗喔，三隻喔。啊，男的，跟Emiya差不多大，三不五時就恢復單身，個性太差──留不住女朋友──」Gil笑得幸災樂禍。「還算是個好人啦，之前Emiya感冒發燒，他有過來幫忙。」  
「那……你去找他，會不會……」  
「會什麼？他養了三隻笨狗捏，假日一定在家陪笨狗玩啦──跟他去公園玩笨狗，可以打發很多時間，沒問題。」Gil遮著嘴唇，神色狡猾。「你們到時候也有很多話不想要我聽到對吧？」  
「可是，讓你跟他單獨相處……」  
「這個就更沒問題了。」Gil放下手，嘴唇翹起。「他知道Emiya多疼我，他沒那個膽。嘛，不是說Emiya脾氣不好喔，是我們都不敢惹Emiya生氣。」  
「……你怎麼知道不可以惹他生氣的。」  
「因為Emiya力氣也很大嘛。他有一次真的生氣，就硬是把我抓起來，等到把大門上鎖才放我下來。」Gil眨眨眼。「然後他說，以後他生氣的話，就打我屁股。你看，Emiya很兇吧。」  
「……」這男人真是疼他女兒。  
隔天中午吃完飯就過去了，地點選在Emiya他家，是為了能自在地聊這些事，不用擔心有人干擾，也能側面觀察這人是什麼樣的人。  
Gil路上拎著禮物哼著歌，穿著他難得會穿的寬擺長裙，很自得其樂，不太主動搭話。母親直到過了橋才問：「你從以前就天天走這麼遠？」  
「國小放學的時候還很早，而且回來的時候他會送我嘛，Emiya超級擔心我在路上走丟，不然就是被壞人拐走。」Gil笑咪咪地回答。  
母親在這時候，忽然發現一件事，但他沒有馬上說出口。  
之後三人按照禮節拜訪Emiya之後，Gil交代一聲自己去隔壁找庫夫林玩就出去了，沒有刻意說什麼，一直到家人打電話，他才從公園回來找他們。Gil回來的時候並不多問，若無其事看了三人一眼，和Emiya告別後，就跟沉默的雙親回去了，一路上也是散步般看著街道走路，好像今天只是和家人出來逛街似的。  
「……你不問嗎？」父親沉不住氣，問。  
「把拔想說的話，我不用問就會跟我說了嘛；Emiya的話，不管發生什麼事，他都要親自給我一個交代。所以，不用問。」Gil沒說的是：事到如今，他已經不怎麼擔心周圍的反應了，至於Emiya真的對不起他的話，那也是他跟Emiya之間的事，沒什麼好說的。「而且，把拔馬麻心情還是很複雜吧？當然要給你們時間慢慢想。」  
「就算你這麼說，也不等於我們最後會同意你們交往。」父親不悅道。  
「這我當然知道啊──」Gil今天心情真的很好。「不過之後的事情等之後再說嘛。」  
──Emiya一開始那麼頑強抵抗，現在還不是乖乖跟他交往，變成他的人了，如今憑著兩三句就想讓他放棄Emiya？真愛開玩笑。  
Emiya當然很清楚這點，下次見面時，他沒解釋太多那天談了什麼，只有一件事解釋得比較清楚：「你的母親問我說，除了外在條件以外，我到底為什麼喜歡你。」  
Gil縮在他腿上，抓了他兩下，表示自己正在聽。  
「他大概也在懷疑，我們兩個為什麼感情這麼親暱吧。」Emiya嘆息著，梳理他的頭髮。「我就說，你這孩子只是看起來個性冷淡，其實比誰都重感情，但是也最容易引起誤會，不知不覺就變得沒辦法放著你不管，覺得如果自己沒辦法讓你幸福的話，就沒有人能讓你幸福了吧。不然的話，我本來也想看著你長大就好……偏偏你這孩子就是笨得讓人心煩意亂，想要丟下你也不行。」  
Gil當然知道Emiya故意嫌他笨，實際上不可能在自己父母面前這樣說，只是輕柔地咯咯笑。「誰教Emiya最疼我了。」  
「……我被你害慘了，還笑。」Emiya忍不住捏了他的臉。  
「可是這樣就感覺沒問題了，只要Emiya一直很乖，他們應該會同意。」Gil繼續笑個不停。  
「你怎麼知道？」現在Gil來找他喝茶的時候，Emiya都會給他毯子蓋著，一是避免他看到什麼不該看的，二是Gil用他的大衣當毯子的樣子……對心臟不好。  
「會這樣問的話，多半已經沒問題了。硬要說的話，是我的直覺！」Gil瞄了他一眼。「其實我那天也被問了，我說因為Emiya太老實太笨了，只好勉為其難騙你一下，不然都沒有人被你拐去結婚──好痛。」  
Emiya把手收回來，說：「為什麼不跟我說，你們有約好要放棄的時候？之前不說，但是情人節那時候就可以說了吧？」  
「你知道了也不能怎麼辦嘛。」Gil笑得很壞。「不然你想看我哭嗎？」  
Emiya咬牙。「你哭壞眼睛算了。」不就是知道他捨不得這才麼囂張。  
「難道我壞了你就不心疼嗎──」  
「我被你搞到快胃出血，你就不心疼我。」Emiya又捏了他的臉，恨恨說。  
「那你想要我怎麼心疼你──？分手以外都可以喔。」Gil撈著他的手玩，笑得很開心。  
「我們兩個結婚前都不要見面了怎麼樣？」Emiya真的快被這孩子弄到沒脾氣了。  
「你就不擔心我被垃圾睡走嗎？」Gil蹭蹭他。  
「你哪裡學來這種話的！」Emiya感覺被戳了一刀，語氣很不高興。  
「跟你們學的！」Gil理直氣壯，他在Emiya面前就是隻囂張的小動物。「你們這麼提心吊膽，把拔馬麻又一直嫌棄你年紀大，不就是怕我被垃圾騙走！」  
Emiya抹臉，他都忘了這小臭貓實在是……「你能不能學點好的？」  
「Emiya你怎麼會覺得我是好人？」聽到這話，Gil笑得美豔如花，整個人在沙發上滾來滾去。  
「……不要為了這種事情自豪！」Emiya把蓋著Gil的毯子拉高，直接砸他臉上。  
「我是陳述事實！」Gil在他腿上蹭來蹭去。「因為Emiya最疼我了，我最喜歡Emiya了。」  
「……你這孩子。」Emiya聽他這麼說，最後嘆息。「這世上不會只有我一個人對你好。」  
「可是我已經有你了。」Gil稍微拉下毯子，雙眼眨呀眨的。「我不能花心。」  
「……」Emiya愣愣看著他，原本想說如果我不喜歡你怎麼辦，卻神使鬼差說了一句：「我好喜歡你。」  
Emiya說完覺得不妙，低頭一看，原本他以為Gil會撲上來，結果對方定定看著他，然後拿毯子把自己蓋住，靠著他扭來扭去。  
「因為我…我就是喜歡你嘛。」  
──Gil可愛成這樣，要他怎麼辦？  
Emiya跟著把臉捂住，直到自己腿上一輕，他手一伸就把人撈過來抱緊。  
「Emiya？」  
「等你長大，我們就結婚。」  
Gil在他懷裡左拱右拱，說話的時候聲音悶悶的。「……所以Emiya還是堅持要長大才能做。」  
這話太破壞氣氛，Emiya無言以對。「你到底是想做還是想結婚？」  
「當然是都要！」Gil在他身上扭來扭去，發現Emiya抱他抱緊緊──「你是故意的！」  
「你才是故意的。」Emiya調了一下姿勢。「搞得我不管怎麼兇你都不會心懷愧疚了。」  
Gil繼續蹭來蹭去──Emiya不管對他做什麼，他本來就沒意見。「因為我就是喜歡你嘛。」  
「……」Emiya鬆開手去摸他的頭髮，Gil開開心心地伸手抱緊他的脖頸。「我現在才想到，你不是因為要報恩……好痛！」  
少女直接拍了他的臉。「講得好像我是勉強自己喜歡你一樣！Emiya渾蛋！不准我嫌你年紀大，就不准懷疑我不是真心的！」  
「……你這孩子真是。」Gil的手順勢在他臉上摸來摸去，Emiya把他的手拉起來，再一次被抱緊緊。「你知道有一次庫夫林笑我，說竟然會淪落到要被貓喜歡的程度嗎？」  
「哈，只有被笨狗喜歡又怎樣，笨狗超單純的好嗎？對笨狗好，笨狗就對誰好啊，超級好騙。」Gil努力抱著他磨磨蹭蹭，這次真的被抱起來了。「難道你覺得隨便一個人對我好，我就會去喜歡他嗎？」  
「如果是這樣的話，你的雙親就不會這麼煩惱了。」Emiya重新把毯子包好。  
Gil喵一聲，軟軟地縮下去，倒在他腿上。「很喜歡一個人跟為了一個人放棄自己原則，本來就是兩回事。」  
Emiya抱持著希望問他。「那你能不能為了我放棄自己的原則？」  
Gil拿毯子悶住頭。「你不想娶我，現在說還來得及。」  
「我不是這個意思……」Emiya頓了一下，馬上把Gil撈起來。「不准說我不要你。」  
他又給了對方一個機會把他抱緊。「不然你為什麼又忽然說不要娶我了！」  
Emiya拍他的時候用了點力氣，拍在少女身上有些聲音。「我沒有說我不想娶你了，而且你為什麼講到這個，就變成是我不要你？我只是想要你對你爸媽好點，養你這孩子哪裡不辛苦了，不准不知感恩。」  
「他們也只會想辦法讓我不要你，對他們好跟不要你是兩件事，但他們就是覺得只有我不要你，才算『開始』對他們好──明明只會得寸進尺，哼。」Gil這次只是抱著他不肯放，臉還貼著他的肌膚。  
「那是人之常情。」Emiya心情複雜。「不管孩子活到幾歲，父母都一樣會為孩子擔心。」  
「哼。」Gil把自己從他身上拔起來，還是忍不住蹭了Emiya兩下。「所以我最近不能常常來，Emiya也不會花心吼？」  
「你不相信我？」Emiya的語氣淡淡的。  
「怕我把拔馬麻偷偷勸退你啊。」Gil吐吐舌頭，主動爬起來，開始把毯子摺好。「知道Emiya被我迷得神魂顛倒就好。」  
對於這說法，Emiya當然會抵死不從──講得好像他是個蘿莉控一樣！  
不過在他人面前，Emiya只能老實一點，尤其那個他人是Gil的雙親時。Gil大概也猜到了這個發展，但他還是乖乖準備學校考試，安安靜靜，連郵件都沒傳。  
也就是說，換Emiya要為了他們兩個的未來努力。  
「我確實有其他選擇，他也有其他的選擇，所以我更要扮這個黑臉……這個社會對他這樣的孩子只會更嚴格，而不是無止境的包容，如果有我在，這孩子在別人眼裡就近乎完美，或者說，跟完美沒兩樣。」他在私下與Gil雙親會面時，解釋。  
「然後你也能抱得美人歸，是嗎？」父親忍不住開口諷刺。  
Emiya只能苦笑。「我的弱勢確實沒有挽救的餘地，我能做的就是除此之外，不會讓他受到任何一絲委屈。」  
「具體來說，你要怎麼做？」母親的聲音很平靜。  
「除了加倍努力賺錢，就是……在那孩子成年之前，絕對不讓他得逞。」Emiya遲疑了一下，還是直說了。「那孩子已經在我身上浪費夠多時間了。」  
母親說話的時候一直盯著他看。「你真的很喜歡那孩子呢。」  
Emiya還是只能苦笑。「要是我沒這麼喜歡他就好了。」  
「……倒是，有件事一直沒有問你。你們兩個怎麼認識的？」  
Emiya煩惱了一下措辭，「在他……還不認識人類的時候，剛好陪在他身旁而已。」  
就因為這種誰都辦得到的事嗎？父親的臉非常清楚地露出這種表情。  
就因為這種單純的小事喔。Emiya無奈歸無奈，還是沉默不語；他不知道要怎麼說明，才能把事情解釋清楚，但又不會讓他們覺得自己的女兒是妖怪。  
早說了嘛，沒有他這個弱點的話，Gilgamesh這隻小臭貓簡直是完美無缺的天之驕子。  
後來他們沒有反對但也沒有承認兩人的交往，就這麼曖昧地延續到四月開學前，Gil帶來通知，說家裡希望是Emiya來找他，不希望都是Gil往單身男子的家裡跑，但也沒說其他的事情；Emiya從善如流，前幾個月他還會帶一些伴手禮過去，過完暑假就換他在Gil家裡享用土產了。  
這段時間，他當然一直被對方母親試探了很多問題，Emiya也只能老實苦笑。  
「那孩子個性……比較急躁，如果他能等到你們兩人都接受這婚事就好了。」  
「如果他不想等呢？」  
「我已經說會娶他了，他不想等也得等。」Emiya答得果決，然後他轉頭盯著樓梯，這時樓上傳來了由小變大的腳步聲，母親便轉回去繼續做事。  
像這樣的對話發生了不少次，Gil也沒問過他們是不是聊過，或者聊了什麼……倒是在家裡照樣肆無忌憚，想蹭就蹭，想躺就躺，想抱……進展到這以上的時候，Emiya當然會全力拒絕。  
拖拖拉拉到了Gil的高中確定以後，母親開口邀請他一起慶祝Gil考上高中，因為Gil吵著要吃Emiya做的菜，最後變成了一家去Emiya家裡吃飯的結果。當天雙親在客廳坐立不安，Gil對這裡熟得像回家，一進門就宛如女主人般周到招待，Emiya認為他沒招待過這家人幾次，當然要使出全力準備菜肴，就不阻止Gil了。  
吃飯的時候，兩個家長都在談出路的問題，只有Gil有心情吵鬧畢業之後的假期想要出去玩，Emiya兩邊都會回應，但是沒有提什麼明確的建議，最後又是Gil一邊抱怨Emiya不疼他了，一邊跟他收拾餐桌結束吃飯時間。  
收拾完，Emiya轉身就看見Gil站在他身邊，濕潤的眼神眨呀眨的，就像他以前吃完飯洗好碗，他蹲在旁邊等著被抱起來揉一樣，Emiya遲疑了一下，考慮到旁邊還有人，只有伸出手摸摸頭而已。  
Gilgamesh開開心心地往他身上撲，半抱半拉地把他往沙發那裏拖；Emiya看他看得入迷，坐下了才想起來今天有觀眾。膽顫心驚抬頭一看，父親只是嘆息。  
「你不坐好我們怎麼講正事。」  
「好嘛。」Gil乖乖把手放開，然後對著Emiya拋媚眼。  
「……既然如此就長話短說吧。你們兩人在未羽成年之後，都沒有發生任何不健全交往的事情的話，我們會考慮同意讓你們……不，是讓你上門提親。」父親還是在最後關頭改了口。  
Gil一瞬間抬頭挺胸，大眼睛被這消息點得亮晶晶的。「謝謝把拔馬麻。」說話的時候，他的手指頭在膝蓋上動來動去，像在忍耐什麼。  
「非常謝謝你們兩位。」Emiya一時之間百感交集，萬般滋味。話一說出口卻是：「我會繼續盯著這、未羽，絕不讓他為所欲為的。」  
最後三個大人花了半個小時，才順利安撫了哭鬧不休的Gilgamesh，然後把他帶回家。  
「我之後絕對不會辜負Emiya的期待，一定要讓你後悔挑釁我！」  
臨走前，身高與容貌都已經大勝母親一截的Gilgamesh恨恨說。  
聽到這戰帖，父親頭一次對Emiya露出同情的神色。  
雖然這大概也跟剛才Gilgamesh哭鬧不止有關，不過Emiya覺得，光是父親大人開始理解Gilgamesh是個多棘手的孩子，今天就有收穫了。  
最後要娶這臭貓的是自己又怎樣，怎麼可以只有自己被Gilgamesh整得痛不欲生。


	13. 本篇12.完結

12.  
在這之後，Emiya還是會自己上Gilgamesh的家拜訪，結果Gilgamesh當著母親的面笑著說：「如果是平安時代的話，早就該送和歌問Emiya為什麼都不來看我了──」  
Emiya也是頭一次在人家媽媽面前打小孩屁股，結果完全沒受到阻止。  
「Emiya不疼我！」少女的家居服是一套T-shirt配七分褲，鬆鬆編了條辮子垂在臉畔，泫然欲泣的臉蛋讓人看了就想抱過來好好揉揉。  
「你再繼續講這種話，我就真的不來了。」Emiya沒好氣道，但是沒阻止Gilgamesh往他身上靠。  
「我今天第三天耶──結果你都不來看我！」Gilgamesh得寸進尺整個人都縮到沙發上，堂而皇之躺在他腿上撒嬌。  
Emiya的身體有一瞬間的僵硬，「……你不是照樣活蹦亂跳？」  
向他哭鬧著「以前都不需要這麼不舒服」再向他索討甜食與熱飲，還有腿枕，Gilgamesh過去這幾年做得駕輕就熟；只有在情人節之後，同意交往之前，少女只會摟著他的手臂磨蹭，沒有露骨地說出來而已，導致Emiya聽到這久違又露骨的撒嬌時，不安了一瞬。  
「可是我睏了，我想睡覺。」Gilgamesh熟練地在他腿上調整姿勢，然後指了指茶几底下。  
Emiya順著方向看見一疊午睡毯，他彎腰取出來，攤開、蓋好，再輕輕摸著少女肩頭。  
Gilgamesh的呼吸一下子就變得平緩。  
Emiya感覺到視線，抬頭一看，母親大人（他還不敢直接這麼喊出來）正從二樓下來，擔心地看著這邊。他壓低聲音說：「未羽說他累了，剛睡著。」  
對方複雜的神情顯示了他已經聽到了所有的對話，母親大人只是點個頭，繼續做家事，不時就往他們的方向看上一眼。  
Emiya努力當成像在自己家一樣，往後一靠，拿出手機來回味兩人的郵件：自從交往的事情曝光以後，只要Emiya不來拜訪的日子，Gilgamesh就會每天發一張照片過來報告日常的點點滴滴，從上課偷偷做的趣味手工，到今天吃的便當，Gilgamesh總是能找出點事情來向他報告，這樣才有光明正大的理由詢問他：你今天過得好不好？  
這頭小笨貓……相識以來，除了十年的缺席之外，每一天每一天都要在他的生活裡抹上一筆不輕不重的色彩，笨拙、但癡情，到底該怎麼回應這樣的情感才好……  
「那個……我家女兒給您添麻煩了。」母親大人熟練地換下冷掉的茶，還有吃了一半的茶點，但顯然不是擔心自家招待不周。「要不要把他叫起來……」  
「沒關係的，讓他睡吧。」Emiya收起手機，用正式的口吻回應：「未羽身體不舒服，讓他撒嬌也無妨。我並不介意把自己的時間花在未羽身上，剛才看手機只是在整理他傳來的郵件……這孩子每天的日子都過得很充實呢。」  
「這還真是……我都不知道這孩子這麼……」坐在旁邊沙發上的母親大人變了臉色。  
「沒關係的。」Emiya看著他說道，然後又說了一次。「真的沒關係，我也說過，因為我喜歡未羽。」Emiya低頭看了一下Gilgamesh，確定他是真的睡著了，才低聲說：「這孩子認真想討人喜歡的時候，是真的會讓人忍不住就想順著他的意思走。說起來要道歉的是我……是我真的沒辦法狠下心來拒絕這孩子。」  
卻又害怕、嫉妒他在自己看不見的地方，投入其他男人的懷抱。  
母親大人還想說些什麼，但未羽動了動，他們的對話到此為止。  
之後未羽一路睡到了Emiya回家的時候，才被輕輕搖醒，Emiya也沒有多說什麼，睡眼矇矓的少女抱著他蹭了兩下，就裹著毯子坐在沙發上目送他離去。  
母親大人能夠透過對話探知情報的機會，就到此為止。  
之後Gilgamesh還是跟平常一樣，只要Emiya在他身邊就誓死獨佔，幾乎無法繞過他展開對話，不過母親大人倒是在Gilgamesh短暫離席的時候，窺見Emiya的幾分真心。  
Gilgamesh的同學或朋友，偶爾會直接來家裡拜訪，那時候Emiya就不會來，如果忽然來了，這個年長男人也會像逃難一般，慌慌張張躲入客廳旁的廁所，等到少女們嘻嘻哈哈上了樓，又天真爛漫地在玄關漫談後告別，要直到玄關大門打開關上的聲音響起，他才如釋重負，從廁所裏頭出來。  
Gilgamesh已經不只一次取笑他了。「我怎麼會有這麼怕生的『親戚』啊──」  
「我要是不躲的話，你是不是要懷疑我想花心？」Emiya沒好氣說，好像對這種對話習以為常。  
「討厭，我才沒有這麼小氣呢──」  
「你迫不及待想炫耀你交到了男朋友是吧？」  
Gilgamesh一臉打擊。「你一定要這樣破壞我的樂趣嗎？你都不寵我。」  
Emiya用眼神示意在旁邊做家事的母親大人。「你再說一次看看？」  
少女順著他的眼神看過去再看回來，下一秒直接撲上去。「──你現在都不讓我撲了！」  
「你不要忘記你父親說過什麼了──」  
母親從旁邊看了一眼，決定還是上樓去了。  
自家女兒壓在一個髮染灰白的中年男性身上玩鬧的畫面，竟然沒有絲毫不妥的地方。  
不如說──他女兒從沒有和孩子的爸玩得這麼開心過。  
這孩子究竟對這男人有多著迷呢？唯獨在這男人面前能夠真摯地露出無邪燦爛的笑容，全心全意地信賴著對方。  
真是──越是這樣，就越發擔憂當初的決定究竟──  
下一次，母親大人能夠確認的機會，則是Emiya來訪卻不見Gilgamesh的身影時。  
「……那孩子說他會晚回來，不想讓你先回去，所以只告訴我而已。」母親大人解釋道，把他安置在已經準備好麥茶與點心的客廳，接著，自己也坐了下來。「……抱歉，有件事我無論如何都想請您回答我。」  
「請說吧。」Emiya平靜地說，每當他面對Gilgamesh的家人，都很清楚他們始終都充滿疑慮，不說父母本來就會擔心孩子，知道自己的孩子和別人不一樣，又是這種情況……大概直到最後一刻都會擔心不已吧。  
「……你，沒有做出對不起他的事吧？」開始說這話的時候，直到說完這句話的時候，母親大人一瞬不瞬盯著Emiya的眼睛，宛如兩名武士的對決，絕對不可能放過任何一絲破綻。  
「我沒有，也不會，我甚至可以說，就算在未來，未羽和我分手，也絕不會因為過去不成熟的錯誤而感到悔恨。」Emiya的語氣很平緩，這些事情他已經想過很多次了，只是沒有提及的機會，主動給出承諾也給人不可靠的感覺，於是拖延至今。「對於未羽的未來，我考慮過許多可能，至少我能為他做到的是，我不會用他的愛來要求他為我做任何事。」  
「……是嗎……」母親大人的表情非常複雜，混雜了安心與惋惜的模樣，但肯定，由衷地為自己的女兒感到高興。「至少……你連這樣的事情，都已經提前考慮到了呢……」  
門口傳來響動，兩人同時站起來，一下子就傳來就連音節本身都蹦蹦跳跳、雀躍不已的招呼：「我回來了──媽媽媽媽、Emiya來了嗎──」  
穿著制服、拿著包包的Gilgamesh眨眼間就帶著某種隱晦的得意神情，出現在兩人面前。「Emiya有等很久了嗎──」  
「……」Emiya站在原地，皺著眉頭盯著他的臉許久，才吐出一句話：「你這個年紀就開始化妝，也太早了吧？」  
母親大人，啞口無言。  
──女兒開始學習化妝的事情，明明才剛開始，就連孩子的爸都未曾注意到的改變。  
這個男人，只要看一眼，就能發現這種事嗎──？  
那還真的是──  
「哎？只是讓自己看起來更有精神而已嘛──Emiya不想要我繼續的話，我也可以不要繼續呀──」Gilgamesh帶著天真的笑容放下包包，撲過來拉住他的手臂；他小心注意不讓自己的臉蹭到Emiya的套裝，那外貌確實唯獨學習過相同技術之人，才會注意到與平常有著細微的不同，在重點部位稍作掩飾，強化這張略帶野性的臉蛋的迷人之處。「但是這個暑假，和我去逛一次緣日吧？」  
「絕對不要。」男人帶著難以形容的表情吐出回答。「我每年都拒絕過你了吧？」  
「但是今年不一樣了嘛！我已經是可以跟男朋友單獨逛街的年紀了！而且我也有男朋友了！」Gilgamesh執拗地整個人都貼了上來。「──你真的跟我在交往的話，就跟我去逛緣日的祭典！」  
「……」實際目睹了自己的女兒對男友又勒索又哀求又撒嬌又交易的現場，母親大人真不知道是哪一方比較可憐。  
明明這男人還保證了，不會利用未羽的愛占便宜呢。  
反而是未羽毫不猶豫，倚仗寵愛肆意妄為。  
要是這個男人直到婚禮時，真的不曾對自己女兒出手，他或許該考慮謝罪也不一定。  
讓未成年的女兒長年逼迫一名與他真心相愛的成年男人，真的，很抱歉。  
──雖然他也不可能會同意自己的女兒在婚前輕易許給對方就是了。  
──這跟那是兩回事。  
附帶一提，這場勝負最後獲勝的是未羽，因為女兒說他生日那天，附近神社就會舉辦一場祭典，四人在家裡一起用餐之後，情侶兩人單獨去逛逛怎樣都不可能給任何人造成困擾。  
（除了Emiya，想必那天未羽一定會火力全開打扮得超絕可愛。）  
所以Gilgamesh生日那天，故事就變得很簡單：Emiya來他們家裡吃飯，貢獻自己的手作甜點當作生日禮物，直接冰起來之後四人用餐，吃完Gilgamesh開開心心換好浴衣，勾著心愛男友的手出去逛緣日的祭典。  
Gilgamesh依照約定，沒有表現得太過親暱，對其他人的話語只是曖昧地應對，牽著他的手享受祭典的氣氛……只有開始的十分鐘。  
在攤位間走沒多久，Gilgamesh就踉蹌一下，緊抓著Emiya才沒有倒下。Emiya順勢抓了他一把，直接把Gilgamesh打橫一抱。「還好嗎？」  
「……先去沒人的地方好了。」Gilgamesh還是性格不變，到了人多的地方就表現得內向怕生。  
Emiya直接抱著他，走到神社附近，這一帶不缺歇腳處，很快就能把Gil放下來，他把木屐拔下來一看，是屐齒斷了。「這修不好了呢……」  
「我討厭木屐！」看著自己的腳被握在手裡，慢慢摸索是否扭傷，Gil恨恨說道。  
「看起來沒有扭傷……不然我們留在這裡，稍微聊聊天再送你回去？」Emiya仔細地檢查過他的雙腳，最後把那雙腳都放在自己腿上，提議道。  
「你有事情想問我？」Gil虛抱著腿，歪頭反問。  
Emiya沒有否認，他直接問了：「我也是剛剛才想起來的……去年情人節之前，你那時候不是忽然、對我…有點冷淡嗎……？你那時候忽然和我保持距離，我一直沒機會問這件事。」  
Gilgamesh愣了一下，害羞地轉過頭。「那個是……我……呃，想說再這樣下去，如果Emiya明明不喜歡我，卻被人家誤會我跟你有關係的話……你會很困擾吧？所以我那時候就……覺得自己最好跟你保持距離比較好……」說著說著，Gil真的掩住了臉。  
發現給自己挖了坑的Emiya，頓時手忙腳亂，在這種地方不能表現得太親密，但是他的Gil又需要安慰──他狠狠心，把人抱到更加僻靜的角落，放在自己腿上，攬過對他來說還是很單薄的肩膀，親親Gil的額頭。「我們現在都……在一起了，不要再想那個了。」  
「你老是喜歡說我還有別的選擇……」Gil滿臉寫著委屈。「他們再喜歡我，會像你一樣疼我嗎……對我來說只有你才是獨一無二，那時候故意冷落你之後……我覺得我整個人都生病了，故意不喜歡你，怎樣都好奇怪……明明就是為了跟你永遠在一起，為什麼要假裝自己已經不喜歡你了……」  
這話不應該在這時候提起的。Emiya聲音乾燥：「事情都已經過去了。」  
「Emiya又不用怕我不喜歡你！」Gil的臉蛋都皺了起來，眼眶發紅，隨時都能哭出來。  
Emiya發現他親自己的女朋友已經越來越自然了，等他清醒過來一定要檢討這件事。  
手臂、體溫、浴衣質料、香氣、兩人衣服的窸窣聲……全都敵不過少女簡直是吻在他心頭的嘴唇的一切。  
彷彿本身就有著香氣，或者有著味道，再或者像是被施了魔法……Emiya上次吻他的時候是今年的情人節，不過每次吻他的時候，感受絕對不可能相同，畢竟──  
兩人每次都在禁忌的邊緣試探。  
「……我最喜歡Emiya了。」Gilgamesh親完，眼神矇矓，整個人都融化在男人懷抱裡一樣，酥酥柔柔貼著Emiya的身軀，彷彿沒有骨頭，連挽好的頭髮都垂下來，勾在Emiya的手臂上。  
「……我在你長大前都不能再跟你獨處了……」Emiya心裡滿是說不出口的絕望。  
「Emiya又不會做錯事，有什麼關係！」Gilgamesh幫他拉了兩下領子，再幫自己整理衣服，鬆開頭髮重新綁一個髮型。「難道Emiya不想跟我親親嗎！」  
「那個是……」Emiya想要說什麼，就聽見附近的樹林傳來男女嘻笑聲，他深呼吸一口氣，抱起Gilgamesh。「該回去了。」  
Gilgamesh乖巧地抱著他，但是鼓著臉頰一臉不滿。  
Emiya只能先離開那個不知道附近有沒有人的地方，再低頭哄人：「今天逛不下去了，你也、親熱到了，所以回去。」  
Gilgamesh在他懷裡笑得甜甜的。「之後Emiya生日也要親親呦。」  
「你想都不要想。」要是可以，Emiya真想把這色貓扔下去。「你都知道要幫我避嫌了，結婚前就乖一點。」  
「就說那時候是怕你不喜歡我……」  
「……現在都這樣了，你也該乖一點了吧。」  
「最後都要結婚的，有什麼關係。」  
「在薪水下來之前，存款總額都不可能改變。」Emiya語氣有些許冷淡。「你總不會笨到這個份上吧？」  
「我聽懂了，我聽懂了啦！」Gilgamesh的手收緊了，「如果我乖乖等你了，你要一直陪我呦？」  
「講這什麼話，明明是我在等你長大……」Emiya每次說話的時候，都要下意識往旁邊多看兩眼，畢竟他們在外頭，讓不相干的人聽到說話的內容就糟了。  
「什麼嘛──我生下來就在等你找到我，然後就是等你決定娶我，現在明明就是在等你把我娶回家。看吧，一直都是我在等你！」  
「──」漂亮地無言以對。這隻笨貓的邏輯一如既往不在人類的理解範圍內。  
Gilgamesh繼續食髓知味地蹭著他。「Emiya最疼我的話，一定會等我的對不對？」  
Emiya提醒自己：他得把這笨貓完好如初送回他家，就算手痠了也得好好抱回去。  
「只要你別讓我等不下去，隨你。」  
話說出口才想到，這話不是誰聽了都會高興起來的內容，但是Gilgamesh仍舊笑咪咪的，一臉滿足。  
「我本來以為Emiya年紀大了不會害羞了，聽到Emiya脾氣還是這麼壞，我就安心了。」  
「……說話有點邏輯。」Emiya努力板著臉回話。  
「Emiya想等我但害羞不敢直說，結果脾氣壞說話就酸酸的，很棒！」Gilgamesh藉著角度，作勢要說悄悄話，其實是湊上來，咬了下他的耳垂。  
「──Gilgamesh！」Emiya開始覺得他跟這臭貓保持距離完全是為了他自己：懷裡的小少女香香軟軟還會親親他，怎樣都對心臟不好啊！  
「我很期待我們兩個結婚之後呦。」他的柔柔嫩嫩的女朋友刻意壓低聲音調戲道。  
Emiya此刻也確定了，他大概真要到死前都因為這笨貓不得安寧了。  
「因為Emiya最喜歡我，我也最喜歡Emiya了嘛。」  
Gilgamesh自信滿滿，像往常一樣下了結論。  
Emiya沒有說話，他從頭到尾都抱著Gilgamesh就已經說明了一切。  


（完）20200103”

後續的內容就是本子才有的囉囉囉囉囉囉囉。  
包含訂婚前的話題跟婚後的生活等等。  
以及需要證件才能看的東西。  
喜歡的話請幫我按按這個，用G帳號就可以了喲：https://button.like.co/owlfanfiction  


因為最近的AO3beta事件，來手動增加tag：武漢肺炎、198964、天安門事件、聲援香港、藏獨港獨台獨新疆獨立


End file.
